


Purple Rose

by 1HMB1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Bones, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever Dreams, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, I see fell asleep at 3am and needed to wake up six, Isolation, Manipulation, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Older brother Punz, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, There are more ig, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Smoking, Weed babbyyy, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), boys in makeup, oh and did i mention, why isn’t that a common tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1HMB1/pseuds/1HMB1
Summary: Basically, just a bunch of text of purpled suffering with the occasional fluff:DALSO I WANT TO MAKE IT IMMENSELY CLEARALL THE STORIES SURROUNDING PURPLED OR ANY MINOR IN GENERAL ARE ALL A 1000% PLATNOIC, DONT EVEN TRY TO REQUEST SMUT OR ROMANCE. DONT.enjoy the show.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Everyone, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 88
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

Send requests as long as they are purpled centric!  
Also I won't write smut, romance or even as a hint of a MINOR having feels for someone, i feel EXTREMELY uncomfortable to ship minors. So no romantic relationships other than that, request away,! And absolutely no sex, rape or pedophilia i think you get why :]


	2. Monster Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Puroled needed some experience to enchant his new netherine sword,   
> was it bad that he didn't have any armor?  
> That's what Dream thought when his brother had sent him a message about needing help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from KoalaGirl1872! Hope this is good! :]

"Oh my God Purpled, do you have any idea how stupid that was?" The younger of the two brothers felt so idiotic. The air was cold, sitting on a log while Dream was bandaging his ankle. Dream had been scared halfway to death when his you get brother had sent him 'Help. I think i broke my ankle'.   
"I mean, not really." He answered truthfully, he didn't have iron armor and he didn't wanna take Dream's diamond. Dream laughed, a sad and broken laugh. That didn't make the violet eyed boy feel better. That's when somebody came in and smacked him in the back of his head.   
"What the fuck!" Purpled's voice was higher than he wanted originally. He saw a white hoodie with a chain. Punz. 

"What are you guys doing it here, it's like 2 am." Dream looking accusingly at Purpled while the younger just rolled his eyes.   
"Well, I'm sure Puroled here can explain." The Florida Man said, looking at Punz. Punz hmmed and waited.   
"Well, ugh. I wanted some xp and I didn't have any armor so I kinda sprained my ankle." Punz sighed.   
"Dude you are absolutely stupid, the most stupid idiot there is." Puroled nodded, realizing it might be a bit stupid of him. The three continued talking, no longer pegging him why.   
"Well we better get going, the festival is tomorrow!" 

The oldest of the three went out to grab Purpled's hand but were rejected.   
"I don't need your help, I'm seventeen." Punz rolled his eyes but carried on. After ten minutes of walking a small yawn was heard. Dream looked at his small golden clock. It seemed it was around 02:14 am so it wasn't a surprise the kid was tired.   
"Are you tired bubba?" The teenager nodded, yawning as he did. Punz looked at the boy. He looked so tired and ready to just fall asleep on the ground. They decided to take a short break just to take a snack and water break. 

"Can I sit on your back Dream, I don't think my legs are working anymore." They all chuckled at that but Dream agreed. After nine minutes they all got up as Purpled tried to jump onto Dream's back.   
"How the fuck can you be so tall!" He whined, exhaustion reaching down to his bones. It didn't help that his ankle was starting to ache again. Tears started to spring out of his violent violet eyes.   
"Hey it's okay, I'll just carry you okay? You don't need to become upset, it's okay." The youngest cheeks became warm in shame. He couldn't even do anything simple as jumping onto someone's back. 

Dream picked up Purpled, it was strangely easy to do but it was a question for later.   
"Purpled, you can sleep y'know?" Punz said,walking past them and smiling. Purpled was clinging onto Dream like a koala, it was quite adorable. Purpled shook his head.   
"He's gonna drop me, no question 'bout it."   
Dream squinted a bit, the purple eyes were filmed with fear.   
"Hey, I'm not gonna drop you. I promise get some shut eye bubba." Punz nodded in agreement. The teenage boy put his chin onto Dream shoulder. 

"Promise?" 

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes, kudos and comments are always welcome!


	3. An Ode To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Purpled felt a bit lonely, he wasn't alone no but he felt lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> implied eating disorder  
> Suicidal thoughts/attempt
> 
> PLATONIC A 10000000% :)

Purpled felt a bit lonely, he wasn't alone no but he felt lonely. He knew Dream and Punz would drop the whole country for him and hell he should feel grateful. Currently he's in his ufo, being sorry for himself. Purpled had been a bit off lately, even if he couldn't sense it himself. He just brushed it off as 'Teen angst' but when teen angst goes from being sulky to not being able to get up in the morning.

Everyone was worried but Purpled.  
The big man himself felt hopeless but when he thought of the disappointed faces of his friends, could he even call someone he never was with a friend?, there was a reason now.  
He could prove he was better than Dream, he had always been outshined by his brother. Dream was better at sprinting, building, fighting or so called pvp, he could sing, he had a functional social life, he had a significant other. 

Dream is the better version of Purpled.

The air on top of his ufo was refreshing, always clean and fresh. Though it scared him. It would probably be too easy to just jump. Something in his brain always tells him to not do it, to wait. To just try another ten minutes, another hour, another day, another week and so on. It was the voice and the need to be better than Dream that kept him going. He wasn't really taking care of himself anymore, not caring if his skin was acting up, if he was a bit more bony than before, if he was a bit more out of it. A bit more sicker, a bit more tired, a bit more hungry but he needed to be better than Dream. He couldn't be forgotten, he just wouldn't be able to live with the thought of not being remembered. 

Oh yeah? That Purpled guy? He's like, Dream's younger brother, yeah anyway did you hear about Dream's new speedrun!  
Always Dream, Dream that! Dream there!  
ALWAYS FUCKING DREAM.  
Purpled was like a shadow, a shadow of Dream. A whisper of success. Why couldn't he be better.  
He was on the top of his ufo, the voice frantically trying to make him sit down. Wait another minute. To rethink his decision. But that voice was nothing more than a mere voice, it couldn't stop him. It was just a voice. 

He walked forward to the edge, a lump in his throat. Something grabbed his wrist, he twisted the thin body part out of the strong grip. He just needed to jump. His dull, violet eyes barely open but with tears running down. He could hear his own heartbeat, something grabbed him. It was making his purple hoodie a bit wet.  
It wouldn't matter when he was dead.  
Purpled tried to walk to the edge, something was holding him. He tried to get out of the grip, he would do this but the grip only got tighter. Purpled was now punching the body holding him, he needed to get out. 

Hot, angry tears welled out, he pushed and punched the thing in front of him but it did nothing to hurt him. He cried into the things clothing. It was soft, familiar if you put it that way. He tried everything, punch, kick, scream, trash around and everything in between. He shouted that he hated the person holding him, that he didn't want to be there, he wanted to be on the ground.  
It wasn't a pretty sight.  
Purpled wanted to just leave. He hit the thing limbs, trying to make it hurt. So it could feel the emotional pain he was feeling, why must he feel so bad! 

But soon he felt his limbs get tired, they hurt. Hurt from hurting. He started to mumbled his words, half apologizing, half telling the person to let him go and go fuck themselves. During this tantrum the person holding him had been whispering sweet things.  
'I'm gonna fix this'  
'shh'  
'It's gonna be okay'  
'I'm here now.'  
And so on. It was a rich, soft voice. Almost like the one in his head but less demanding. He opened his eyes, a headache working up. He whined and buried his head into the neck of the person. 

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, then I will take care of this. Just go to sleep bubs." Purpled lulled his head, not really conscious anymore but not asleep either. Strangely he could hear soft, kettle like noises. 

_____________

When Dream had seen a small figure on the roof of Purpled's ufo he was quite frankly worried. A rational part of his brain told him that Purpled was just repairing something. Another part of his brain told him that something awful was about to happen. So either way, he went up the water elevator. He hadn't seen his baby brother so often anymore. Purpled usually just stays up in his ufo and chills there. 

When he got up he saw some clothes thrown on the floor, a little hole in the top. He assumed Purpled had climbed up there. Dream placed some blocks and stood on top of the ufo. A tiny figure, smaller than normal, with a hoodie and a pair of loose fitting jeans were slowly staggering to the edge.  
"Uhm, Purpled? What are you doing?" He tried to ask him in the softest voice he could muster but Purpled didn't seem to notice him. Dream walked up to the boy, gripping onto his wrist. His heart dropped when he felt how easy it was to grab around it.

"Hey, Purpled? Please answer me." Dream started to get uncomfortable with the situation, was Purpled suddenly deaf?!  
He was too much into his own mind to notice that the tiny wrist was gone. Dream looked up, the boy was even more close to the edge now. Dream sprinted so he was in front of Purpled. The oldest gripped Purpled's shoulders, staring into his violet eyes but they were a bit different. The eyes were more dull and almost like he was dreaming, like he wasn't there.  
"I don't know what you are thinking about doing but I'm not gonna let you jump. Never ever." Tears were in Dreams' eyes, he noticed Purpled had been crying. 

The younger boy wasn't even looking at home staring at the edge like it was a tasty steak.  
"I'm gonna stop you, you aren't allowed to leave me yet." Purpled started to cry but it was angry tears. Dream knew a tantrum was coming, he had a few when he was a child. He hugged Purpled. Not caring if he was gonna get bruises. He just couldn't let his brother leave, not yet. He wasn't ready to be without him, everything was fine for now between the smp and L'manburg. 

Purpled was saying to let him go, let him die but it just made Dream to hold him harder.  
"It's gonna be okay, I'm here now." Purpled didn't seem to hear him but he didn't mind. He felt his arms numb a bit, Purpled had started to kick now. It hurt, really hurt but if this stopped Purpled from whatever he wanted to do he would gladly do this again. The youngest kicks and punches and screaming started to get softer and weaker. Now he just mumbled the words, with much more hurt. Tears had stained his hoodie and something he suspected as snot. They had sunk to the ground now, Purpled legs couldn't support him anymore.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here now, you can relax. It's safe with me." When Purpled wasn't fighting so much he could feel how thin the boy seemed. The hoodie seemed to drown the boy, it had been a bit over sized before and before it had been a bit cute but now it was just concerning. He could see that Purpled's eyebrows were knitted together. The smaller boy whined and clinged onto Dream. Almost like a koala.  
"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, then I will take care of this. Just go to sleep bubs." Dream whispered, he could hear a groan then a whine. Dream felt Purpled press his head against the crook of his neck. 

He chuckled a bit, the soft noise of a kettle ready to start but he knew he shouldn't laugh. But it was such a bizarre scene. His brother was about to commit fucking suicide and if he wasn't there he would've committed to it. He felt tears again but he needed to be strong for Purpled, how the hell couldn't he notice!  
Dream stood up, careful not to wake the young boy. He stared at the sun, it was currently going down. It painted the sky purple, pink and a deep rich orange. Dream stroked Purpled's back. It seemed to make the boy more comfortable. 

As he went down the water elevator he saw someone sprint towards him. It was a white a hoodie and-  
It was Punz. Punz was like Purpled's older brother, so when he saw a man with a mask carrying him he was quite worried. 

______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm not saying that Purpled or Grayson feels like this, this is purely fictional. Have a good day.


	4. Fuck Them ALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THE GENDER ROLES  
> FUCK THEM ALL.  
> THROW THEM OUT  
> THROUGH THE WINDOW  
> ALL OF THEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My nonbinary aromantic ass created this abomination of a cluster fuck

A cluster fuck of platonicness

Dream sighed, looking at the clock. It was twelve am and he didn't know what the hell Niki was doing to Purpled in the bathroom. He could hear the occasional bickering.   
"I look stupid"  
"Noooo! You look pretty!"   
Dream and Wilbur had looked at each other's weird looks. The brit opened his mouth but seemed to change his mind. So Dream decided to speak up.   
"What are they doing." He asked, wheezing his usual wheezing.   
"I don't know green boy but it must surely be funny." 

Dream nodded, wanting to argue about the name 'green boy' but decided against it. He surfed through twitter, seeing a tweet Niki made.   
Children can't shut up  
Now, that. That was peak comedy. Under it was a reply from Purpled, it was a bit odd since Purpled hadn't been active on twitter too much lately.   
:(( Now im sad  
"Do you see what they are tweeting?" Wilbur nodded, turning on the TV. Something about a car crash causing three people to get severely injured. 

"I look utterly not cool right now Niki."   
"Well it suits you! Now go and show Dream and Will! You wanted this!"   
"I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"I did not!" 

_

Purpled sat on the floor of the bathroom, holding his eyes shut as Niki softly put something on his eyelids. He had brought this upon himself, asking Niki if she wanted to do something.   
"I did not give consent to this." He mumbled, fluttering his eyes open. He felt as if he didn't need blush at this point; he was so red already.   
"Well, you kinda did. But it's the government fault that influenced you with toxic masculinity." 

"Wow so deep Niki" that only made the girl smile, rearranging his eyebrows. He looked onto the small mirror on the floor. Someone looked back. It was a boy in purple eye makeup, with soft pink lips and long lashes. It was him. He looked actually kinda pretty. Kinda.   
"Close your eyes." Niki said giggly.  
"Okay okay women don't stab with the eye stick!" He said. Holding hands up in the air.  
"Eye stick! It's called liquid eyeliner, get good" Purpled rolled his eyes.   
"Whatever, it's basically the same thing." The two laughed but carried on doing the make up. 

Purpled closed his eyes, relaxing them. Niki bit her tongue in concentration. She didn't want to mess this up. Slowly she brought the liner up to Purpled's left eye, slowly making a small wing and then making it a bit bigger. She did the same on the right.   
"There! You can open your eyes now!" Niki said, being quite impressed by herself. It was quite good. Purpled blinked a few times, he wasn't used to that his eye lashes were so heavy.   
"How can you girls live with these heavy eyelashes!" He said, sighing.   
"I can add fake eyelashes if you want to." Niki said, smirking like a villain. 

"Oh god no, we'll do that some other time." Purpled said. It was unimaginable how weird that would be.   
"Eh, I think we're almost done. I just need to do highlight and blush then we're done "

"Let's just get this over with." 

_

Purpled looked into the big mirror on the wall, trying to breath normally. He was just gonna take a picture for Twitter and Instagram with a caption saying 'fuck gender roles'. It would be easy, Eret did it on stream and so did Fundy.   
But they are confident.   
Purpled's eyes stung but he couldn't weep right now, it would destroy Niki's hard work. The platinum blonde took out his phone and opened the camera. How would he do this? He took a few pictures, he was posing in a few, in the first one he was just awkward but after a while it was fun. 

He now understood why girls did this so often. It was fun, to put it simply. Soon he opened instagram and quickly choose a picture. He didn't want to get anxiety over choosing which one would be the best. The first one was him doing a peace sign. The second was just his face zoomed in. Purpled captioned the pictures.   
'Fuck gender roles am i right'  
He chuckled at the caption, remembering the stream Eret did in the strawberry dress. Maybe he would do that sometime. Someday. 

Now came the hard part. Actually posting the pictures. His shaky fingers hovered above the 'POST' button. Purpled exhaled shakily and pressed it. It loaded for a bit before coming up on his feed. He smiled but quickly frowned when he moved onto twitter. There would be much more critizmsm here since his audience was much broder there. But nonetheless he choose the same photos. Having the same caption but this time doing a hashtag.   
#FuckGenderRoles  
It was something he was proud of. Purpled smiled when he pressed the tweet button, not giving a living shit if anyone had an opinion. 

As Purpled walked out of the fancy bathroom he was being hugged by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 00:01 am rn and I'm dying a haha. Also there as rushed as hell i just wanted to write something :]<
> 
> Remember to drink water :D


	5. Sprained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled - 15  
> Dream - 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluff :D

Purpled pouted as the school nurse rang his brother, why had he given her Dream’s number?   
The plastic like bed was hurting his back, almost like spikes in the spine.   
“He’s gonna be here in fifteen minutes, so I’ll call a student to get your stuff.” He just nodded, too tired to argue against it. He remembered slipping on the ice. Purpled's fever high head not realizing he slipped and that it hurt, really hurt. Soon Ranboo, a student who was so very scared of bacteria that he always wore a mask and surgical gloves so it was quite the surprise when he had gotten his bag for him.   
“Here, uhm yeah.” The deep voice of the boy surprised him, they were only in highschool but hey he wasn’t discriminating. The nurse seemed to be at her break.  
“Thanks.” Awkward silence laid down onto them as Ramboo left. Purpled quickly looked at his foot, it had been covered in bandages. It had been an unfortunate event. He had a horrible morning, being sour to his mom, not eating breakfast and then being too stubborn saying he's sick. He shut his violet eyes and drifted off, hoping that he would just wake up at home without his ankle aching badly. 

When the school nurse had rang Dream he couldn’t say he was pleased, actually quite concerned. His brother wasn’t himself in the morning so he wasn’t too surprised when she also mentioned that he had a fever as well. Dream walked through the halls of the old highschool he went to about three years ago. He said hi to a few kids he recognized, Tommy, Tubbo and someone who Dream thought was named Ranboo but he wasn’t quite sure.  
“Ey! Big D, what brings you here!” The british teenager exclaimed at seeing the older boy. Dream groaned but decided to have a small talk with the red shirted boy.  
“Well you see that my little brother made himself slip on the ice.” Tommy nodded, his face in a ‘valid argument, respect that’. They said goodbye and Dream carried on with his journey to the nurses office. The smell of hand sanitizer working it’s way into his nose, it was a traumatizing experience. Dream had gotten into a lot of fights when he was in high school and the feeling of rubbed alcohol was just ugh.

He opened the door, seeing his younger brother sleep on that shitty plastic bed. He saw that Purpled had a bandage around his ankle, which he found a bit weird but didn’t want his bother to wake him up for it. So he waited, listening to random music and waiting for the nurse to come back. After a few minutes the nurse came back. She had brown hair with a few blonde straws in a bun with a yellow sweater and loose pants, she had a bit of dark circles under her grey eyes. But she seemed young, maybe 24? Around the age of Wilbur, Tommy's older brother. And she seemed fairly familiar.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while Clay.” She asked, a smile working up. Now he remembered! During his school time she had been with the Head nurse and always the one to care of his wounds when Dream fought in fights.  
“Oh yeah but you can call me Dream. It feels better that way.” She nodded, understanding the situtaion.   
“Of course! Do you want to wake him up or wait till he wakes up?” Dream chuckled and scratched his neck. It would be nice for his brother to get some sleep, but he didn’t want to stand up all night.   
“I can wake him up, if you don’t mind can you wait outside? He'll probably be quite confused why I'm here and all that.”   
“Well kinda told him I was gonna call you.” The nurse said, blush on her cheeks.  
“Oh? I’m surprised he let you do that then.” Dream said, the nurse just giggled and walked out. After that he was confused but neither way he walked to the bed.

He turned to the teen and gently shook the boy's shoulder. Purpled squirmed and tried to move away a bit but couldn't do much since the bed was small, a comfortable size for a fourth grader not an tenth grader.   
"Hey bubs, you gotta wake up. We're gonna go home and get some ice cream n chill okay?" Purpled slowly peered his eyes open at ice cream and it made Dream smile. The violet boy yawned but nonetheless tried to sit up, tried. His vision soon got a bit swoozy and he gripped on the closest thing to him, which was Dream.  
"Woah, take it easy Purp!" Purpled seemed to ignore him and sat down his non-injured foot onto the ground.   
“Shut up Dream.”

He was hesitant about putting down the second one, he didn't want it to hurt.   
"You think you can walk on it?" Purpled shrugged, not wanting to really know the answer if he was being honest. He softly put weight onto the other foot. The younger of the two brothers tried to breath as he felt pressure onto the damaged body part.   
"You know that it can make more damage if you use it too much, right?" Dream said, talking down to him. It made Purpled feel weak, it was silly really.  
"I know, I'm not stupid." He let out a string of curses as he stood up, tears pricked up in the Violet eyes. It was blurring his vision a bit but he could still see his smirking brothers face.   
"Said so."

"You're so cruel, Dream, laughing at your brother's pain." Said name rolled eyes but hugged their smaller brother.   
"Y'know, I can carry you if it hurts too much." Purpled hit his brother in the arm, heat reaching his cheeks. The thought of Dream carrying him was embarrassing, what if his friends saw him?! Purpled sat back onto the plastic like bed.  
"Ohh I get it, you want to be cool in front of your friends. Well surprise, all of your friends are currently in their class so no embarrassment there." The shorter of the two boys nodded, it would be reasonable for someone who isn't stubborn.   
"W-well I don't know, it'll be stupid!"   
"What! why would it be stupid? If anything, it’s stupid using your injured ankle!” He said, trying to knock some sense into his stupid brother. 

Dream smacked his brother in the back of his head. The oldest grabbed onto Purpled's waist and hoisted him up. Purpled let out a startled noise and gripped onto Dream's shoulder.   
"Dream! Let me down!" He whispered, face heating up.   
"Nope, let's get you to the car." Purpled huffed and felt embarrassment sink in. He was old enough to walk himself.   
"I can walk by myself without you." Dream laughed, kettle noises present. The older picked up Purpled's backpack. It was like a chessboard, a bit eboy-ish yes but it fitted Purpled well. A good match with purple. 

The nurse was smiled when he saw he two brothers walking out of the office.   
"And Dream? If you want to stay in touch my snap is-'' Dream shook his head. Purpled sunk his head deeper into the crook of Dream's neck. Dream could feel Purpled’s hot cheeks, it could be a fever or embarrassment.   
"Oh it's okay, I have a boyfriend." He probably meant Fundy. That seemed to shut the nurse up and Purpled was extremely uncomfortable and so was Dream.  
"Oh? Oh. Well ugh I'm sorry but hope your ankle heals fine." She said in a hurry, heat rising to her cheeks. Dream brought out his kettle laugh and walked out, careful as to not drop Purpled. 

"That was so funny I can't " Purpled whispered, face hurting from trying not to laugh.   
"Shut it child, go to sleep." Purpled weakly hit Dream's shoulder. Purpled placed his head onto the older’s shoulders with his eyes closed. Soft strokes were placed onto his back. Soon Purpled was placed in the worn but familiar car, it was warm the opposite of the cold biting weather outside of the car. He heard the click of a car belt. Soon a car door was closed. Purpled yawned, curling up in a ball, careful not to hit his foot with something. Since he didn't have shoes on, so the seat didn't get dirty.   
“Did you get my shoes with you?” He asked, looking out the window as the car started.  
“Yup, that’s why I took so long.” Dream answered truthfully. Purpled hmmed and shut his Violet eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, requests are my life juice so if this fanfic didn’t totally waste your time, please leave some! Drink some watah, eat a snack if you haven’t already and try to sleep six hours!


	6. Alien Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled's an alien haha
> 
> (Purpled has two personalitys, Violet - girl personality Purpled - boy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SHIPPING YOU WEIRD FUCKS

Inspired by the song Alien Boy by Oliver Tree! Give it a listen while you read! :)

When someone had fallen down onto the ground of the Dream SMP the few people who had begun the SMP were surprised. The few things that had fallen down almost seemed human, almost. The only thing making it different were it's vibrant colourful violet eyes. It's 'hair' was long and uncared for so the people thought it was a female. They called it 'Violet' for it's eyes and femmenine features. The people had changed it's clothes and noticed something over it's chest. Almost like it was binding something. They didn't dare to remove it. Another thing that made it a bit less human was that it was incredibly fast. It could've easily ran away from them but it didn't. So the royal council, their royal leader Eret, decided to take it. They weren't cruel, that Eret, but they weren't nice either. Eret wore sunglasses to hide their white eyes, a gown they had apparently taken from an old friend.

The thing expressed deep hate towards their long hair. Always whining when the maid, Niki, combed and did a braid out of it. But the people didn't care, it was a thing not a human. It seemed human but it was just a thing to experiment on. Nothing more, nothing less. The thing had a problem with eating, they all noticed that. Always eating less than recommended. It did seem malnourished but it still had a beating heart so the humans didn't care.  
It chooses to not eat, it isn't forced to. The humans would usually say to bypassers. Decent human beings also thought it was weird that they called 'it' or 'it's' or even 'the thing's' and such. 

-

"Ugh, I didn't know that aliens could have nightmares." A snarky, british accent spoke. It was the voice that belonged to Tommyinnit or Tommy as he's more known as. Tommy usually wore a white long sleeve with a red shirt on top with soft yellow pants. The teenager had bright blue eyes with that mischievous shine in them. Tommy's blond hair was usually wild and fluffy but sometimes it behaved, well it wasn't today which let him to be moody.  
"Don't call her that! Call her at least Violet!" Another much more kinder voice said. It was Tubbo speaking. A boy usually dressed in a green shirt but sometimes dressed in a suit. He was just seventeen but already vice-president to the President, Jschlatt or more known as Schlatt. Tubbo had brown hair with small horns peaking out. Since he was the son of Schlatt who was a ram hybrid he had earned some features. Though he didn't get the goat-like eyes, he was glad for that. Tubbo was wearing the usual green long sleeve shirt with buttons and a pair of jeans. 

"You talk as if it was a human! It can't even feel feelings!" The sixteen years old argued. The thing couldn't even speak English much less feel things. Sure it was always sad, worried or whatever. It was a thing, remember? It's mental state doesn't matter.  
"Of course she isn't human! But she does feel feelings! Remember when I bringed her to the field? She smiled and made some weird noise!" Tubbo said and smiled, very much glad that he had that memory. At that Tommy rolled his eyes.  
"As if! Monkey see, monkey do! Y'know? It's just copying things it sees!" Tommy groaned out, his head slumping against the tree. He looked up in the leaves and saw the thing move around in distress. They had been chasing it since it had somehow gotten out of its room.  
It was like a cage but it wasn't human so it didn't matter.  
So now they had a conversation for a good ten minutes waiting for it to come down. It had never done this before to the people of the Dream SMP, but now it seems to have changed it’s mind. Sure it had rebelled slightly when it had cut it’s blond hair, making it look like a boy. Eret seemed to have written down something on a piece of paper when it had done that. 

“She isn’t! Also she spoke English once, when Dream visited! It had almost sounded like a ‘stop!” Tubbo said with the tone that indicated he was right and of course as usual, he was.  
“Oh fuck off! It just made some weird noise that resembled a English word! For all we know it can be speaking fucking Swedish!” Tubbo just giggled at Tommy’s anger. Suddenly it had jumped down on the ground. Standing in front of the two boys with a frown. In the sunlight it almost seemed god like.  
“Oh hey violet! Glad you joined us!” Tubbo said, his face in a smile. The thing snarled at the name as usual. But it also did something else, something new. 

It spoke. The motherfucker spoke.

“Don’t ever, ever say that name. My name is Purpled.” Purpled said. Purpled’s voice seemed too boyish to be a woman’s and that’s when they noticed. 

Purpled was a boy. 

It seemed obvious. How he always clawed at his long hair, how he seemed happier when his hair was cut. But it didn’t explain how his feminine features were gone.  
“What the actual living fuck are you!” Tommy shouted, standing in front of Tubbo. He had his netherite sword out.  
“Shapeshifter, I can be a girl or boy but I like being a boy more but it depends on my mood. I don’t expect humans to understand. Though our dear Tubbo doesn’t seem fully human right? Half hybrid aren’t you?” Tubbo nodded, staring into the ground in shame, Tommy stared at Tubbo in disbelief. The oldest brushed some of his brow hair away so Tommy could see his small horns.  
"You freak!" Tommy whispered. Staring into Tubbos glossy eyes. 

"T-Tommy, I'm still your f-friend." The half hybrid said, voice wavering. The youngest shook his head, dropping his netherine sword.  
"How could you hide this from me!" Tommy shouted, pointing at Tubbo’s small horns.  
"You are such a bad friend Tubbo!" He continued. Not seeming to notice his friends increasing panic.  
Okay, maybe this wasn't quite the idea. Purpled thought. Tommy had seemed like an okay dude, a total rubbish and spoiled brat yes but still an okay dude.  
"Tommy, I'll have to intervene." The alien said, standing between Tubbo and Tommy.  
Even though Tommy was much taller than Purpled, Purpled had his shit together.  
"Step aside, monster." Tommy whispered, raising his netherrite sword.  
Right when the shower would hit the bridge of Purpled's nose it was stopped. Not that Tommy had decided at the last minute not to swing the sword, no it was stopped by some sort of energy. It was a sparking Violet mist stopping the dark purple sword to hit him.

"I am no monster, Tommy, I am Satan themselves." Purpled whispered, smiling. The whisper was low enough for Tommy to hear but not Tubbo. The youngest fell down in surprise, dropping the sword in the fall.  
"Wait till Dream heads about this!" Tommy shouted as he cowardly scrambled away. The nice sword was still on the ground.  
"Seems like he left a gift for you." Purpled said, giving the sword to Tubbo. Tubbo chuckled and wiped away a stray tear.  
"You are a funny man Purpled. Tell me about yourself!" The youngest said, now more interested in Purpled's origin than caring what Tommy was thinking of.

"Uh well as you know I fell down from the spaceship and we'll my parents were nice I guess. Always giving me netherrite jewelry." Purpled shrugged out, showing off his ring. It was a pretty ring. It had been engraved with circles, sun's, moons, planets and so much more space stuff. Puroled had also had a crown but someone, Dream, had taken it from him. It had been made with 100% clean netherrite. It had diamond and emeralds as decoration.  
"Uh then I got here. I also had a childhood friend, his name was Gamerboy80 or Eighty for short. Or at least what he told me his name was. I didn't question it, hell my name was either Purpled or Violet depending on my mood. We used to play a game called Bedwars. Basically the first one to get to the start and the end of the ship wins and gets to sleep in the best bed. Even though we would usually just share the comfortable one. We had a few wars with each other over that game that's why we dubbed it Bedwars." Purpled got lost in telling his life story. 

Tubbo just smiled and listened to the boy. Finding it interesting. Bedwars huh? That would be fun to play with Purpled, or Violet depending who he felt like, or maybe Tommy if he could chill for a second. But soon the sun started setting and the pair started to walk back to Eret's castle. It had big pride flags at its doors. Always welcoming and warm, even during winter. 

"Tubs!" A american voice yelled. It was president Jschlatt or Tubbo's dad.  
"Uh hi dad, this is Purpled or Violet depending on who he feels like." Tubbo said.  
"So, shape shifter huh?" Schlatt said, his munchops finally gone. Though he didn't really expect an answer since they seemed mute or something.  
"Uh yeah." Purpled answers awkwardly. Schaltts eyes widened in surprise but changed his mind about asking. *  
"So, where is Tommy?" Schlatt asked after a while. He hadn't seen the blonde yet.  
"Oh about that. Toms kinda an asshole about me being a half hybrid."  
"Huh, expected nothing more of him.” Tubbo nodded and felt weird. Tommy was his friend but didn’t like who he was. Could Purpled be his friend?  
His new, best of the bestest friend?  
“Anyways, do you guys want some food? I think Quackity cooked some chicken while I was gone. Eret asked if we wanted to eat there so I hope it’s okay with you guys.” The both teenagers nodded and smiled at each other. The Purpled spoke up.  
“Uhm Mr. President?”  
“Call me Schlatt please.”  
“Oh well uhm Schlatt do you know where my netherite crown is? Schlatt nodded and started walking. Tubbo and Purpled were puzzled.  
“Follow me and I’ll show you! Come on.” Purpled was surprised by the president's chirpy attitude. Maybe he had finally sobered up? That would be nice to Tubbo. 

Maybe he could have a new friend,  
one who didn't see him as a monster or a thing. Someone who saw him as a person.  
Purpled was glad he found Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or request! And perhaps a kudos if you'd like!


	7. Platonic love would be nice for Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry I've been gone, I've been down a rabbit hole of school because we have some fucking weekly math thing that I haven't done haha but i want to do something for Valentine's day :)
> 
> PLATONIC  
> PLATONIC  
> PLATONIC  
> SAY IT WITH ME  
> P L A T O N I C !

!

"So you're alone on Valentine's day too?" Wallibear asked Purpled, the two friends were sitting outside the BEDWARS portal fifty-six. They had just played a perfect game, taking all the beds and final kills. But it was only luck, everyone was so sweaty that they got sloppy so it was quite easy to kill them all. Though they did end up with a few bruises and Purpled was a bit sloppy as well. Wallibear found that weird.  
"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't ask for you to play with me." Purpled answered truthfully, he was currently caring for a wound on his leg. The half filipino had insisted on helping him but the teenager was stubborn. 

"I thought you told me you got all the ladies." Wallibear questioned with a smirk.   
"Oh yeah, yeah, I thought you would get I was kidding." Purpled mumbled, the disinfectant stinger badly. He shut his eyes to stop the pricking tears in his eyes. He should be used to the feeling now considering he felt it at least five times a week.   
"Well I can bless you with so many lads that you won't even be able to keep up." Wallibear promised, holding a hand on Purpled's knee. It should be a usual touch, nothing new but it was a burning feeling. And Wallibear wasn't blind, he saw how Purpled stiffened and how those violet eyes widened. 

After a while the burning subsided a bit but didn't disappear, Purples couldn't tell if he wanted it to stay or not.   
"I would never guess you were the touch starved one, I always thought it was Tommy." The oldest said, moving his hand to Purpled's shoulder. Not missing how Purpled melted a bit in the touch but quickly stiffened up again. Wallibear would hit him, do something bad, sink a knife in his shoulder-   
"I'm not, I'm not." Purpled stuttered out. He wanted to have a hug but he didn't want to hurt or get hurt.   
How could he even trust Wallibear?   
For all he knew this could be a clone of him by some Hypixel mod playing a sick prank. 

"If you aren't then why are you like this?" Wallibear asked. The stone floor seemed very interesting.   
"Purpled." The half filipino said in a scolding voice. He knew the teen wasn't taking good care of himself but being touch starved? That was a new low.   
"Yeah, yeah. I need to take better care of myself, I know I know. Dream n Punz used to say that." Wallibear chuckled at the American. But he also took note of the 'used'.  
"They care much about you?" He asked which Purpled simply shook his head.

"Oh. Is it hard with the war?" 

"Yes, everyone is taking my crops so that they can feed themselves, they also killed all of my cows. I even had a funeral in secret." Purpled couldn't keep his little secrets anymore. They were just so heavy to bear and it honestly fucked his mental state.   
"And that isn't the worst thing either!" Wallibear felt like he should say something but he can't. He didn't know and hurt a bit. It hurts that Purpled has kept it from him. Hurt that he hadn't noticed how the usual strong and sassy bit had turned into something else.

"And of course Punz and Dream visits me from time to time but they haven't done that for like,five months? I think. I've been sleeping more than usual so I don't really do things anymore." The sleeping part was true. Wallibear recalled about two weeks ago when the pair had walked to BEDWARS portal fifty-six and Purpled suggested they could sit down for a while and he had practically passed out on Wallibear.  
"Oh well do you wanna go back to the smp?" Purpled nodded but he didn't try to get up.   
"Can we stay? For a little while? It would be nice to get some platonic love for Valentine's day." 

"Sure whatever you want, Purp." Wallibear said. It was nice. Just the two of them.   
"So when am I getting whitelisted on the smp?" The older asked, with a smirk on his face.   
"Oh I'll try to talk with Dream when I wake up." Purpled whispered, laying his head on Wallibear's shoulder. The half filipino played with Purpled's hair.  
"Okay." He hears a few soft yawns and then light snores. It was just the two of them and Wallibear was gonna have a little talk with Dream and Punz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer streak? O-o


	8. Sleep is something I lack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where everyone lives in the us. Covid is mentioned so if you feel triggered by it, please don't read this chapter! Your safety is more important than reading this! Lots of love, drink some water!
> 
> They are all teens so no weirdness >:(
> 
> Tw  
> Sleep deprivation  
> Covid(mentioned)  
> malnutrition  
> Implied child abuse  
> Stay safe, drink waterrrrr!!!!!  
> No more i think
> 
> So Punz n Dream are twins, Purpled is their brother but since he is a smart boi™ he got moved up a few classes. Got it? Yeahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream - 17  
> Puns - 17  
> Purpled - 14  
> Tommy- 16 (is born late haha)  
> Tubbo - 17  
> Ranboo - 17  
> Bad - 18
> 
> Haha this caused me sleep deprivation :'D

Let the show begin.

He hadn't had good sleep this entire week. Always being up a bit too late but last night he couldn't even begin to fall asleep. It was like physical school tomorrow. Which meant he would have to deal with Tommy, Dream, Tubbo, Ranboo, Wilbur, Punz, Ponk and Wallibear. They were always fuzzing over him not getting enough sleep. Once Tommy was about to dunk his head on the desk to make him go asleep but Dream managed to stop him. Purpled wasn't sure if it wasn't a good or bad thing. Now when he was sleep deprived he could barely hold his shit together. Always saying Tommy to Dream, they were so similar. Both being around 6'3, blond, white and did he mention tall? But the scariest thing is that they barely mentioned it when he gave the wrong name, just going with it.

So when he jumped into Dream's old ass car he was so fucking ready to fall asleep in the car but he couldn't. The mere thought of needing to speak to someone was frightening. It wasn't that hard to speak to Dream, he was like a brother to him! Well, Dream was his brother so it wasn’t too weird. Purpled seated himself in the passenger seat, trying to calm his nerves.  
It's fine, I know them. They know me, they won't think I'm weird  
“Ready for the first day?” Dream asked loud, his voice as happy as ever. The older brother was wearing a green t-shirt with the text ‘Dream A Dream’. He was also wearing a piece of black jeans to go with his brand new black Nikes. The emerald boy was wearing brown, fingerless gloves, too.  
“Hmpf, you don’t need to be loud.” The violet eyed groaned out, massaging his temples. Stupid insomnia fucking up his hearing too.  
“So how much sleep did you get last night?” The green man asked, voice slightly laced with concern. Purpled just yawned and smiled. Dream knew how much Purpled struggled with sleep, when he was much you get he would usually read a ton of bedtime stories. Soon Purpled answers him after his brain lagged like a 2005 Dell laptop.  
“Aww you care about meee!” He dragged out the last letter.  
“Shut up and answer the question.” His brother said, starting up the car. A soft tune started to play, it was obvious it was an old song. After half a minute a foreign language started to sing, sounding like swedish.  
“Ugh, wellllll, I may perhaps not have fallen asleep last night.” Purpled said, laughing his squeaky and awkward laugh. Dream just groaned and gripped the steering wheel. 

"You know you need to sleep. Purp, even if it’s hard." At that the younger boy groaned tiredly, both from exhaustion and hearing the same sentence he has heard a hundred times before.  
"I know, I know but it was just impossible! Anxiety was eighty percent of my body weight!" Purpled said, kneeing the palms of his hands so hard into his scolded eyes so that he saw those shiny things. Dream started to scold him. Saying that Purpled should've talked to him about it, their mom hell even that Wallibear guy would have stayed up for hours on end if it helped Purpled's anxiety. The tinier boy just looked out of the window, ignoring Dream's words saying that he 'shouldn't have his nikes on the car seat'. He only answered with that it was already so dirty that it wouldn't make a difference. 

He listened to the song. Trying to ease the anxiety in his fingers. He felt his palms sweat as he noticed the plate.  
WEST ROSE SCHOOL 0,5 MILES  
"Just relax, it's okay. I promise." Dream said, trying to comfort the smaller boy. Though it wasn't easy. It was like the lack of sleep had fucked up his hearing. Either he could hear the smallest thing or he filtered out everything.  
"Yeah yeah, I've said that to myself thousands of times." It kinda hurt. Them both knowing it was true and Dream's words wouldn't help a bit.  
"Maybe you should tell your therapist about your insomnia getting worse. You look like you're gonna pass away."  
"Eh, I'll just ask Tommy to knock me out." The two brothers laughed and Dream turned up the music, wanting to fill the silence with it.  
"Is it too loud?" Purpled shook his head. It was a space-like tune. 

I feel down to earth,  
From a hundred miles away,  
And somehow I still make it work,  
But it's overrated and somehow played out

Purpled didn't feel like using any more brain cells to try to understand the lyrics.  
And before he knew it he was in front of the school.  
"You have your mask?" Dream asked, already having his white, custom made one in his hand. It had a blob-like avatar with black outlines. It had a broad smile from chin to chin with two black dots on top of it.  
"Yeah." He took out his boring, compared to Dream's, one out. It was black, nothing special.  
"Good, uh see you during lunch."  
"Yeah, see ya."  
"By the way, did you eat breakfast?"  
"No, didn't have time."  
"But you didn't eat dinne-"  
"Bye Tom- Dream! Bye Dream, have fun in pe!"

This left Dream very concerned for his brother's health.

_#___/8_"___-_period before lunch (idk m8 I'm from Sweden idk shit ab america and its school system.)

Purpled sighed, massaging his temples trying to ease his migraine. Tommy and Tubbo were running around and borderline screaming. The teacher had gone out for five minutes for coffee so the teenagers were wild animals.  
"Come back here you 5'6 bitch!" Tommy shouted and laughed like he punctured his lung. Tubbo kinda just broke down and fell to the ground, laughing his actual eyes out. It would've been hilarious if he had gotten nine hours of sleep. Which he hadn't. But fortunately, unfortunate for Tommy and Tubbo, the teacher came back sooner than impicitated so they both got a lecture and Tommy took his seat beside Purpled.  
"She's such a bitch isn't she?" Tommy whispered, his british accent apparent as usual. Purpled yawned and weakly punched the much taller boy.  
"Well not as much as a bitch as your mom." Purpled sassed, smirking like he was a god. Then the punctured lung wheeze started to ring in the room.  
"Mr Innit! Please be kind and be quiet." The teacher said, her patience going low.  
Tommy tried to argue that Purpled called his mother a bitch but the teacher blocked out his voice and carried on with the lesson.

Soon Purpled yawned too often for it to be healthy. Soon his eyelids were as heavy as elephants. Sleep was so near but so far away. He always fell asleep in the most unfitting times for example school, during a movie, having a serious talk with his brothers which ultimately led up to him getting carried to his room.  
"Dude, are you seriously gonna pass out in class." Tommy whispered, it was much softer than their bitch mom conversation.  
"Maybe I will, Dream- Nope not Dream, your Tommy." He mumbled, quickly correcting himself before Tommy could comprehend what he said. He was so ready to sleep on the uncomfortable, hard wooden table until someone smacked him in the head.  
"Purp, my dear friend, I will not let you fall asleep in history. It is extremely important to know and you will absolutely have a use for it." Tommy said, voice cruel.  
"Are you gonna smack me so that I don't fall asleep or what."  
"I mean no, i was gonna dunk your head into the desk but that works too" Purpled groaned. Putting his head in his arms but quickly shooting his head up in annoyance at the hard slap against his neck.

"I swear to god if you do that one more time Dream I am going to personally-" but Tommy cut him off by almost dying by wheezing. If they were playing Minecraft right now it would show  
Tommyinnit was slain by wheezing.  
"You called me Dream!"  
"I did not."  
"Yes you did! You sleep deprived idiot brain confused me and Dream!"  
"I am not sleep deprived!"  
"Tell that to those circles under your eyes!" 

Now the whole classroom was looking at them. Ranboo, the 6'6 giant, was holding a hand in front of his mouth to not go in a fit of laughter. He had heard it too.  
"Ranboo, you heard it!" Tommy said, turning around to the Gamerboy80 knock off.  
"I'm sorry Purpled, but will you also mistake me for Gamerboy now too?" Ranboo said before giving into laughing. Now if Purpled was on his right mind he would find this a bit funny but now it was just annoying.  
"Just shut up. It isn't even that funny." Purpled said,trying to defend himself. His stupid stupid sleep deprived brain was sensitive and if they didn't stop soon he would start have a fucking mental breakdown.  
"Oh gee my small guy no need to pee your pants there." Tommy said, though he did stop making fun of him. Perhaps he had seen the small beads of tears start to build up in Purpled's violet eyes. Maybe. 

Soon the lesson started to continue as normal. It was about something about the plague and how it killed off a third of Europe.  
"Now will anyone tell me how the plague was spread? The teacher asked, her voice sounding like someone stuck up a pair of carrots in her nose.  
"Oh oh I can!" Another tall giant said. Wilbur Soot, 6'5, and also dubbed The Rat King. Tommy groaned at his ridiculous brother. So did another pink haired person. It was Technoblade. Now Purpled wasn't familiar with Tech, but they had let him play on Techno's wii. So they were chill. Techno was about 5'9 so a bit taller than Purpled himself.  
"Well let us hear it mr Soot." Purpled didn't have the brain cells to even process what the toll™ boy was saying. At least it was lunch next. Soon the teacher had said that the class was dismissed for lunch. 

Purpled collected his shit and stuffed it into his black backpack. Tommy talked with Ranboo who had a seat behind them.  
“Hey Purpled wanna eat with us for lunch? Dream will be there.” The brit asked.  
"Uh sure, need to drink water first." Everyone had already packed and were now waiting for him so he stood up. Fast. Too fucking fast.  
“Someone catch me.”  
And apparently he had stood up so fast he apparently blacked out, it had been quiet for a while but soon his vision returned and he was in someone's arms. Was it Gamerboy's? No, he wasn't in this class. But it was someone with split hair but he couldn't quite place who it was.  
“Jesus fucking Christ you scared the living shit out of me!” A rough voice said. The tired boy looked up. It was Ranboo.  
“ Uh ‘ello there Ranboob.” The violet eyed one said cheekily. Ranboo just slapped his face, in a joking manner. Purpled looked around and saw Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, Wilbur and Punz. Punz. Punz as his older brother aka Dream's twin. How didn't they know they had the same class? It was all so fucked. Also, didn't he have a math test today, last period? He started to think about it before someone threw an orange juice drink at him. 

"You have low sugar levels. Drink up." Punz said, both anger and worry in his eyes. He had just watched his brother, his baby brother, fall into, someone he barely knew, arms. The youngest brother's cheeks were burning and only muttered a few 'yeah yeah's. After about one and a half minutes Purpled seemed like he could function. He began to stand up but Ranboo's long arms stopped him.  
"You and your fuck long arms." He muttered in annoyment. He could see kinda okay now, even though his head was doing a bit of twists.  
"Yeah and you're staying on the ground till you drink up that shit. Got it?" Purpled only sneered at that but continued to slurp on the juice.  
"Uh me and Tubbo gotta go, we need to tell Dream." Tommy said, grabbing Tubbo's wrist. Purpled was about to protest but Tommy and Tubbo were already out the door.  
"Bitches." He whispered under his breath.  
"Language." It was Bad, an older kid. He was wearing a black hoodie with his arms crossed. 

"Ey Bad you came!" Wilbur exclaimed, hugging the shorter male. The hug seemed tight, if Purpled was hugged like that he would probably have a breakdown. And speaking of touch, he hadn't been hugged in what felt like years. Their parents were barely at home and at those times they insisted on being six feet apart. So it was a big shock when he felt as if he was being burned everywhere Ranboo's body touched his. But it was a good kind of burn. A burn that meant someone cares. Something that made his heart melt and his body all mushy inside. It was a weird feeling but he didn't hate it. It was new. Now the drink was half empty and he listened to Wilbur's and Bad's conversation but just shut out the sound after a while. Focusing for too long always gave him a migraine.  
"So he seemed severely sleep deprived. As you can see he looks like he isn't there. Almost like he's half asleep y'know? And I assume he's gonna crash sometime soon. Also being sleep deprived and being malnourished isn't a great combo." Everyone stared at Bad and Purpled. The youngest barely noticed, only sucking on the straw. The sweet juice was great. 

"What do you mean by that?" Wilbur said, carefully eyeing Purpled.  
"Look at that little muffin! His cheeks are hollow, he has sunken eyes and his clothes seem to drown him. Wouldn't surprise me if he was underweight." An uncomfortable silence was weighing everyone down. Even the delirious boy in Ranboo's arms.  
"So, are we going to bring him to the cafeteria or drive him home?" Techno asked, looking at Bad. That's when Purpled snapped it of his trance.  
"Huh, what?" He said, looking at Bad. When had he gotten there? Bad bent down so he was at Purpled's level.  
"Would you want to go home or do you want to eat something?" Bad asked, voice so soft and kind. It made that mushy feeling sprinkle all over his body again. Someone cared about him. Acknowledged him.  
"Uhm I'm not that hungry but I guess I can go to the cafeteria." He muttered, Bad smiled and sweeped loose strands of hair from his forehead.  
"Did you eat anything yesterday?" Bad asked, eyes squinted together. He knew that he didn't eat dinner yesterday, and he didn't eat lunch either, nor breakfast and he didn't eat breakfast today so he hadn't eaten for about 30 hours.  
So that was normal.  
Purpled shook his head, not really wanting to lie in the moment. 

He yawned softly and slowly let himself relax into Ranboo. He was quite warm and Purpled was always so terribly cold.  
"Yup, he needs to get to the cafeteria. Ranboo can you carry him?" The split haired boy nodded and started to stand up and he didn’t seem to notice how comfortable Purpled was.  
"Uhmm, we're standing up now?" Everyone chuckled. It was quite the scene.  
"Uh yeah that's the plan big man so I'm gonna need you to stand up for a few second kay?" The tallest in the room told him, Purpled only nodded. He didn't really feel awake enough to really listen. But either way he gripped onto Ranboo's warm hand that the tall boy had given out to him. Purpled's legs were shaking and it wasn't making anyone less concerning, maybe making them a bit more. They had now been in the classroom for ten minutes and Tommy and Tubbo hadn't returned yet. Ranboo looked Purpled in pitty. The youngest seemed so vulnerable.  
"You think you can hop onto the desk?" He asked, Purpled shook his head. His legs felt like they were about to give out and he couldn't stop it.  
"Dude I'm gonna pass out again." Purpled muttered, practically gripping the hand he was holding. Well he wasn't holding the hand, the hand was holding him. And he wasn’t actually gripping it either, he suddenly felt so weak in his knees.  
"It's okay, just don't pass out." Ranboo said frantically. The tall boy looked at Bad who just seemed too worried to notice. 

"I'm gonna pick you up now okay?" Purpled nodded and felt someone grip his legs. Then he was hoisted up, on instinct he wrapped his legs around the person's waist. The purple hooded boy heard a soft gasp but didn't really feel like asking what happened. Then he heard whispering, the small voices were concerned. But he didn't care, the one holding him was warm. And the mushy feeling was back. Purpled let his muscles relax and sunk into the soft clothing.  
"It's like I'm not even carrying him. He weighs like nothing." That was Ranboo’s voice.  
"Bad, what are we gonna do?" Punz.  
"We need to get Dream and Purpled's parents. They are obviously neglecting him."  
"What?!" Wilbur.  
Then Purpled didn't feel like wanting to be awake anymore and he crashed. Sleep hit him hard. It was nice to finally get to shut his violet eyes and just relax. 

"And there he goes into fucking dream land." Tommy whispered, like he was some spirit.  
"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Wilbur shouted but slapped a hand on his mouth. Puroled only steered in Ranboo's arms but didn't wake up. They didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.  
"Well I had to run on my long noodle legs from Dream and speaking of Dream he should be here no-" Tommy spoke before the door slammed open. That woke up Purpled. The green clad man walked towards his baby brother, a figure followed him. It was Tubbo!  
"Explain. Now." Dream's voice was cold and angry. Not at Purpled no no he could never be angry at the tinier boy never ever but he was angry at himself. Hell even furious. How couldn't he notice that his baby brother was in pain? He just had so much to do! He and Punz always needed to do homework and didn't have time for Purpled.  
"Purpled just passed out from sleep deprivation and malnourishment." Bad said, not toning it down one bit.  
"That makes sense. He didn't eat dinner yesterday, he was practically drowning in homework." Puns spoke up, no one had noticed he had been there for so long.  
"True, he didn't eat breakfast or lunch." It all made them concerned, Purpled wasn't taking care of himself and it showed but they brushed it off. It was so so fucking clear now. 

Big hoodies, flinching from every touch, big dark circles under his eyes, thinning hair, hollow cheeks, his legs seemed to only get thinner and thinner till they were like sticks. But they hadn't noticed, hadn't cared. They hadn't cared what happened to their friend. To two he was their brother.  
"Let's get him to the cafeteria and make him eat then you three can go home." Bad said, starting to walk. Dream and Punz walked close to Ranboo and Purpled. The teenagers got their lunches and walked to the most empty cafeteria, which was Cafeteria C. Only a few seniors were chatting in the corner and minding their own business. Ranboo shook the boy in his arms, trying to wake him up in the most gentle way possible. It took a few tries but eventually Purpled woke up.  
“Wha’ is it?” He asked, brushing sleep out of his eyes. Everyone looked in pity as they saw Ranboo try to explain to the delirious boy.  
“Well, you kinda, kind passed the fuck out. Again.” Ranboo tried to explain. Bad muttered a ‘Language’. 

“Oh. Okay, wouldn’t be the first,” Purpled stopped to yawn. “time that would happen.” That didn’t make the situation better. Dream was ready to punch a wall, Punz was about to breakdown, Tommy wanted to hug his friend, Tubbo wanted to shove a Big Mac without the sauce and onion because that shit is disgusting into his mouth, Bad wanted to have a serious talk with Purpled’s parents, Wilbur felt misplaced in the scene, Technoblade wanted to give the kid his wii.  
“Uhm well, you want to eat?” Purpled nodded and yawned. Soon the tray was in front Ranboo and he didn’t know what the fuck to do. Would he feed Purpled or what the fuck.

That would be weird for the author to write but they don’t seem to have a choice and it’s currently one thirty am :) gotta be sleep deprived to write sleep deprivation.

“Ugh I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Ranboo muttered, reaching for the fork. Mind you he still had a Purpled in his lap so he needed to maneuver this. Soon Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommy and Tubbo needed to go to their classes which was unfortunate. Ranboo, Purpled, Dream, Punz and Bad wouldn’t have class until thirty minutes. As Ranboo awkwardly continued to feed Purpled. It was some cheap version of macaroni and cheese but it was okay. The food seemed to make Purpled a bit more energetic and he stroked up a conversation with the taller boy.

"So if you put a fish in the air would it drown?" Purpled asked, he had leaned his head to the side on Ranboo's collarbone.  
"I mean probably but it would suffocate." The split haired answered truthfully, he shoved the fork into Purpled mouth to shut him the fuck up.  
"Okay, well if you think about the amount- The amount of fish you can fit in a bowl-" Purpled yawned, his eyes were closed and his breathing slowing down. And he’s out like a light, again.  
“I’ll take him home and call him in sick. Then I’m gonna shove some damn food down his goddamn throat.” Dream said, standing up. Punz also stood up. He had been a bit more absent from Purpled’s life that he would like to admit. It wasn't his fault he had to do other stuff.  
"Sounds like a good idea." Bad said, he was still worried.  
"Dream? Can we speak for a second?" The oldest abruptly said.  
"Uh sure."

-

"What is it Bad?" Dream asked as he fiddled with his fingers. The older one was always so serious.  
"Uh yeah, how is Purpled's home life?"  
Oh, O H.  
"Well it's complicated." He muttered out, he felt shame sink in him. Dream wasn't home that much, always out with Wilbur or George and Sapnap.  
"Continue." Bad pushed, it was obvious that the pale boy wouldn't leave until he gave a direct answer.  
"Awful, for short. Me and Punz aren't home most of the time. We always like hang with our friends and don't have much time for him-" but before he could go further into detail Bad cut him off. 

"So you ignore him?"

"I wouldn't say ignore, be can be annoying at times and a bit much-"  
"Yes or no?" Bad cut him off again. He hated when people cut him off, maybe that's why he had stopped talking to Purpled.  
"Yes! Yes we do." He wanted to laugh. Laugh at his dumbassines. Laugh at his own misery, cry for his brothers.  
"That wasn't too hard. And I guess since he doesn't have much contact with you and Puns he doesn't have that well of a relationship with his parents. Now Dream I want you to answer honestly. Do they hit Purpled?" Silence. So much silence. Dream paled a bit, which was answer enough for Bad. It was the sickening truth. It all started a few months ago. Purpled and his father had gotten into a heated argument about his headphones. How he was spending too much one using them and he should be out and about. Purpled isn't the most social person, dealing with anxiety and insomnia, so he had disagreed and said it was the music that made him feel remotely okay sometimes. Then his father had grabbed Purpled by his oh too thin wrist and had just hit him.  
Dream couldn't stop it, you wanna know why? Because he was out smoking fucking pot with Wilbur. He felt so damn stupid. 

"Y-yes. When D-Dad gets angry." Bad opened his arms for the taller boy even though Bad only reached up to his eyebrows Dream felt some affection.  
"You need to protect him more. He's only fourteenm Promise me." Dream sobbed into Bad's shoulder.  
"Of course I will, if not I don't think I can live with myself."  
"Me neither. Now take your brother home."

_

Dream was sad when he carried Purpled over to his old car. He was so light. Too light for a fourteen years old.  
"So I guess you and Purples are gonna share the front seat eh?" The older of the twins asked.  
"Yeah. I guess." Puns answered, staring at the ground. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to- he wanted to get high and forget about his troubles.  
"I need to get to Walmart to get some over the counter sleeping pills for Purpled. Promise you won't get high while I'm gone. He needs you right now and I'll bust your fucking skull open if you get high." Puns nodded and smiled when they had gotten to the car. It was a nice vintage green, shining in the sun though it was obvious it was an older model. 

"Here." Dream handed Purpled to Punz.  
"Thanks. Wow he weighs like nothing." Punz muttered, getting concerned.  
"Yeah, order McDonalds will you?" Punz nodded. 

"Of course." 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After like 4100 words it's finally done lol..my mom is screaming at me to go tf asleep lol. DRINK WATER YOH GREMLIN YOU RESD FANFICS ALL DSH LONG SO DRINK SOME!!!!!<33


	9. Halllooo

Sorry guys, probably no more chapters. FOR A FEW DAYS. Me and my dear mother got into a argument and I lost my phone and I’m currently writing this from my iPad. So I’m prone gonna be in a bad mindset for a while. So if any chapters comes out in a few days it will be angsty. I’m sorry, i need to just not try to be so sad for a while. Hope y’all understand <33 if not that’s totally fine. Drink some water and eat if you haven’t in a while. I love you all. I really do. Vent to me if you want to. Hope y’all have a good day and again I’m sorry that you have to deal with my sad ass :’)


	10. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled gets taken by his dear brother.   
> Long chapter haha

Trigger warnings!

Drugging  
Manipulation  
Insantiy  
And Dream  
Thought that would be a trigger warnings of its own tbh

Me: I don't inflict onto characters!  
Also me: this

Purpled was hanging in his new base. Hanging up some nice decoration. It was a picture of him, Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. They were throwing snowballs at each other, Purpled had just hit Tommy in the head, Tubbo was in a tree rescuing a frozen bee while Ranboo had taken a photo with his hand in a peace sign.  
It had been a nice snowy day. But right now it was scolding hot summer day and Purpled felt like he was cooking alive. Don't get him wrong, he loves warmth and heat but scolding hot? Give him an ice house to live in. 

Soon Purpled heard a soft knock on his door. He ran to the door, eager to see who it was. Ranboo had just visited the day before, maybe he had forgotten something? But it wasn't Ranboo.  
It was Dream. What?  
"Dream? What are you doing here?" He asked his older brother. Dream only grinned and ruffled his hair.  
"What? Can't I visit my own baby brother?" He should shush Dream down, no one knew he was Dream's brother and he would be in immediate danger if Wilbur knew but this heat made his brain stuffy. He blinked and Dream wasn't in front of him anymore. Had it all been a mirage? The heat must be fucking with him but nope, when he turned around he saw Dream behind him with two sandwhiches in his hand. 

"Purp? Are you okay? Is the heat bothering you?" The affectionate questions were overwhelming but nice. Dream seemed to really care about him!  
"Oh, yeah I was just thinking." He mumbled. Dream only laughed and gave him a sandwich but Purpled wasn't hungry, he was thirsty.  
"Sorry Dream, I'm not hungry though I am thirsty as hell." His brother murmured a 'language' but walked with him.  
"Okay, just sit down and I'll get it for you."  
"Oh you don't need to, you're my guest." But Dream ignored him and pushed him onto his small couch. 

Purpled scoffed at his brother's behavior. When had Dream become so protective?  
Soon Dream came back to the couch. The water had some ice cubes in it. Purpled thanked him and the two sat in silence. The water tasted… weird. But Purpled ignored the taste and drank up, he was just incredibly thirsty.  
"Can you get me a second glass? I'm sorry but I'm _super _thirsty." He mumbled, he didn't feel quite right.  
"Of course, anything for my baby brother!" Dream's words were filled with love but it was too sweet to be normal. It was unusual but waited patiently for Dream to come back. __

____

____

Soon after a few minutes he came back. He held the glass a bit too high Purpled to reach.  
"C'mon stand up you lazy worm." Purpled groaned, his legs felt weirdly wobbly but stood up and gripped the glass. He drank up fast while glaring at Dream who only smirked. But it wasn't a 'haha' smirk it was a 'you are totally fucked' smirk. Purpled's legs started to shake. He felt them start to go numb. His skull was stuffed with cotton, not leaving any room for concerned thoughts.  
"Dream?" He mumbled, he weakly took a hold Dream's big wrist. His eyesight was getting a bit wonky and the world spinned a bit more than he would like to. His hearing also got wonky, words disoriented. 

"Yes? What is it bubba?" Dream's words were so sweet it made Purpled want to throw up. The younger one swayed and Dream griped his hands, not holding him but steadying him.  
"I-I'm tired. Can… Can I?" he can't think straight. His vision started to get blurred.  
"Can you what? Bubs you gotta tell me what you want." Dream smiled but hugged him nonetheless. It felt nice. And warm.  
"Can, can I sle.. sleep?" He rested his head on Dream's chest. Purpled felt his limbs fall asleep and his legs couldn't support his weight anymore and his knees buckled. Luckily, Dream caught him, the two sank to the floor. He cradled Purpled close to his chest. 

He closed sweet nothings in Purpled's ear, combing his hair.  
"Shhhh, just sleep. It'll be okay." He whispered, if Purpled wasn't drugged out of his mind he would shout at Dream about what the fuck he was doing but right now he was actually drugged out of his mind. He just made weird sounds and tried to force his body to move. But he couldn't.  
He felt his eyes become heavy. His breathing evening out. He shut his eyes, trying to get out of Dreams grip one last time but was easily defeated. He could hear faint chuckles but he was too far gone to understand what was happening. All he knew was that Dream was there. And only that. He couldn't even remember his own name. 

|

Dream chuckled evilly as he saw the drugged boy fall asleep. It had almost been too easy. All he needed to do now was to manipulate Purpled into trusting him and him only.  
"They won't hurt you anymore." He whispered. Purpled was actually so peaceful when he was sleeping. Face relaxed and not talking. The boy was always so hyper and loud but he would change that. A bit of drool was on Dream's t-shirt but he ignored it. He hugged Purpled and stood up with him in his arms. The boy had squirmed but that only made Dream hold him tighter.  
"You're not getting away this time." He said, knowing that Purpled didn't hear him. 

He walked through the door, glad to see that no one had seen him. He walked into one of the woods. Then after half an hour he found one of his many secret nether portals. Dream had conversations with Purpled, knowing that Phrples couldn't answer. He just needed to put Purpled in an isolated place and be with him at all times. After a few hours of intense nether walking he finally got to his destination. Dream covered the portal with netherrack, so it was disguised and not suspicious.  
"There we go bubs. Let's get you to safety." He stepped into the nether portal. He was smiling at his baby brother. He was just so peaceful in his sleep. Maybe he should keep him drugged constantly? That would work. But not right now, he needed to work with the original plan. 

Drug Purpled  
Take him to room 26  
Keep him there  
Manipulation  
Torture if not following rules  
Complete trust  
Destroy L'manburg from within

It was a simple yet genius plan. He had finally gotten to room 26 after two and a half hours.  
"We're here now Purr." He cooed. Dream saw how the boy in his arms melted into him, he was like jelly. Dream walked to the white, massive door. He opened it with a key, one only he had. It was a white room. One white, soft bed was in the corner. A toilet was behind a wall. A shower was behind it too. A camera was in there though it melted into the wall so Purpled didn't know there was one there when he woke up. 

He placed Purpled in the big bed. It was a king sized bed. Dream changed Purpled into an old hoodie of his and a pair of shorts. The hoodie was green with a smiley face on it, he had long forgotten about it but at the last minute he had found it and brought it with him. Dream walked out, locking the door and he threw the jeans and socks in the river. He kept the hoodie. He could always keep it as a reward. 

This would be oh so fun. 

And he walked in the room. He wanted to see Purpled's face when he woke up. 

|

Purpled woke up. He was in a big soft bed. He had yet to open his eyes. Purpled felt like he was floating, like he wasn't there. He had tried to open his eyes multiple times but someone always told him to go back to sleep and he was better when he was quiet. Then Purpled felt a headache come. It came hard, a bit too hard. And he was so dry in his mouth, like he hadn't drank anything in days. He whimpered and curled up. Then something moved. It was shoes against some kind cushion? It wasn't shoes touching wood. This wasn't his house. _  
"Oh you're awake, good. I've got you some water and food." A familiar voice said. He couldn't place who it was.  
Was it Punz?  
"Uh quick question. Do you remember your name?" It was a strange question. Of course he knew his name! His name was- his name was! But the time he spent thinking was answered enough.  
No, no he didn't._

__

__

"Anyways, can you guess who I am?" Who was this strange person? He sounded american so he thought of every american person he knew but this headache was fucking him over with his mental capacity. The person helped him to sit up properly, he leaned on the cushioned wall.  
"Pun.. Punz?" He whined out. The headache was really killing him. 

"No, try again." The food smell hit his nose. It smelled strangely good.  
"Sap?" The voice scoffed. Like it was disappointed. No, this was not Sapnap.  
"Dr… Dream?" His voice was so small. Too small for his liking. If this damn headache could cease to exist he would be very happy.  
"Yes? What do you want, Purr?" Gosh, he hated that pet name. He doesn't remember why but he felt weird with it. It made him feel like a child. Which he was but- whatever. Purpled tried to move his arms to touch Dream but without the strength to move nor see he couldn't do much.

"What, what happened?" Dream didn't answer at first. Dream only hugged his small hand. He could break it within ten seconds. And the scary thing is, Dream wanted to.  
"You passed out. You probably got a heatstroke. You were in your purple hoodie and you passed out in my arms after asking for a glass of water. But that's okay, because you're safe now." That's right! He remembered his name now! It was Purpled! Of course! He wanted to smile and shout in happiness but he couldn't find the strength to.  
"Oh, I'm sor..sorry." he was hungry and opened his eyes with a big struggle, only a little bit though. Dream brought his hand towards his face. He wanted to poke those violet eyes out. Have them on the wall, they would be such pretty decorations. And the best thing? Purpled wouldn't be able to see if! 

"It's okay but you need to learn to listen to me when I tell you to do certain things. But you should eat now. It's noodles and chicken with some water." Purpled nodded. He finally regained some strength in his fingers. He slowly reached for the fork but his hand was quickly slapped away. At the contact he whimpered, he hadn't been ready for it and he felt more sensitive than usual. Both mentally and physically.  
"Don't do anything unless I tell you to do it. You need to understand that, I just want you to keep you from hurting yourself." Dream spoke with such a sweet tone that Purpled felt bad. He mumbled sorry and felt shame sink in. He was so stupid. 

"It's okay bubs. It's not your fault you're a bit dumb." Purpled felt himself sink into the bed, his cheeks were red and burned. He hated being babied but didn't dare to talk back. Dream was much bigger and stronger than him plus he had just passed out. But nonetheless Dream picked up the fork and spinned some noodles onto it. He lifted it up to Purpled's mouth. This was so embarrassing.  
"Come on, open wide." Ugh he hated this. Purpled opened his mouth. The food tasted like the water he had. Weird. Then it hit him. 

Dream was drugging him. 

He quickly shut his mouth. Dream looked sceptical and put the food and plastic cup.  
"I guess you found out. Too bad, Time for plan B." Purpled felt hopelessness fill him. Sleep filling his limbs, drugging him. But this time it wasn't a big dose. Just enough to make him too sleepy to run correctly. Dream took out a syringe. Purpled's breath hitched. He hated sharp objects. Bad history with it.  
"Dr.. Dream. Don't. Please." Tears were pricking in his eyes. He didn't want to be drugged again. The feeling was weird and it made him go all soft and fuzzy.  
"Come on bubba. Don't fight. If you calm down you won't have to get hurt. Just listen to me."

Purpled crawled against the cushioned wall. It was soft, reminding him of Dream's embrace.  
"Dream! Pl.. Please! Let me g-go!" Purpled shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. Dream was angry. He had taken so good care of Purpled and he does to be a brat?!  
"You know what Purpled? You are so useless it physically hurts, you don't help anyone. No one, no one cares about you! But me. I took you to a safe place because Schlatt was planning on killing you! I care about you!" Purpled froze. 

Was Dream actually a good guy? 

But he couldn't keep thinking. A sharp object had been shoved into his neck. Just in the right spot to not do any damage to his nerves nor breathing. He gasped and gripped hardly at Dreams wrist. He moaned in pain as Dream pushed the fluid into his body. The effect was much more immediate than with the water. His vision didn't blur as much but he felt his entire body go numb. Purpled raised his hand to try to hurt Dream, scream, kick whatever he could do but he couldn't.

"Do you see what happens when you do this? If you disobey me, I drug you. And I know how much you hate not being in control. But I want you to know one thing and one thing only. I'm keeping you safe from the outer world. You don't have to worry about any wars, Tommy or that Enderman hybrid. You're safe, you're okay." Dream said. Following Purpled's eyebrow with his thumb. It was soothing. Lulling him to sleep. Up and down. Up and down. It would've been much better if it was Walli or 80 and he wasn't drugged. But right now he couldn't begin to think a thought. 

He was safe and okay. Dream was here. And Dream was his brother. He felt someone moving his head onto their lap. 

"There we go. Go to sleep bubs." 

_

Tommy was a bit concerned. He heard from Purpled in two weeks. He and Tubbo had been searching in his house, mine, farm hell they even searched for him in that ufo. He wasn't there. And it was scaring the shit out of the three teenagers. Ranboo had gotten a panic attack when he heard about it. Tubbo had just gone silent for two days straight, staring into the ground. Tommy had been angry.  
"We need to find him! It's not like he pulls just go!" Tommy said, hands in the air. It startled Tubbo who just looked up with tired eyes. It had been a long week for them all before the week Purpled had gone missing and this? This was just the cherry on top. 

"I think Dream has something to do with it." Ranboo said. His nails had gotten shorter since had chewed on them. 

"Well I know Dream has something to do with it. Let's go check the woods." All the teenagers nodded. The male had been gone for two weeks too.  
"I- I think i know where he is." Ranboo whispered, thinking of woods. Hands shaking like leaves.  
"Where!" Tubbo's voice was excited. 

"Room 26."

_

Purpled had gotten drugged at least once a day for four days straight. It was his rebellious phase as Dream would like to call it. But now he has learned.

_Trust Dream and Dream only. ___

____

____

It was a simple rule to follow. So when Dream said he had stopped putting crushed sleeping pills in his food, he had believed him. But then why was he getting so tired and mushy every time he ate or drank? But he knew it wasn’t Dream, Dream would never lie to him.  
“Purr, I have a gift for you.” Purpled’s head peaked up. He had just showered ten minutes ago. He let out a hm and walked on weak legs to Dream. He had used his legs so little he had lost all meat there and now they were weak. But Dream said it doesn’t matter, he would never have to leave this room.

“This!” Dream took out a purple object. It seemed soft and thick. It was his- It was his old hoodie! He wanted to snatch it from Dream and just wear it till the end of the earth. Even though his legs were shaking from being used, he had smiled and hugged Dream. He muttered thank yous among other stuff. He asked if he could touch it and Dream nodded. Purpled touched the soft fabric, it was so familiar- He wanted to wear it. He needed to wear it. 

“Dr-Dream! Can I please wear it!” But that’s where Dream stopped.  
“Wear it? God Purr, I thought you had learned. This is going to be a reward if you do good, you’re doing mediocre. But now I have some water for you.” Purpled couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He took the clear water bottle and staggered to the white bed. 

He drank the water, all of it. And strangely, he didn’t feel that usual woozy feeling. And he smiled. He drank the rest of it. Soon a few hours later, it was dinner. And Purpled could feel the familiar weird taste joining in. But he knew it was just his taste buds fucking with him. Dream would never hurt him. It was the obvious. 

Dream had him embraced. He had his back against Dream's stomach. Purpled’s head was against his chest. It was warm and Purpled was comfortable. Dream ran fingers through his hair, occasionally feeding him. It was a common occurrence now. Purpled rarely had the strength and Dream babied him. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with Dream. Even though he was occasionally drugged, that was just because he was being bad.

Purpled let out a content sigh. He liked it here. Dream was talking to him but he couldn’t answer, his tongue too heavy. Plus, Dream always said he was better when he was quiet. But they had come up with a communication in occurrences like this. A tap of the wrist meant asking what time it was, a point at his mouth meant what food it was and that was pretty much it. 

Purpled heard ruffling outside. He whimpered at the sound and pressed himself against Dream, if he was with Dream he was safe. Dream seemed to hear but ignore the sound.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. Just- just drink this.” The water he’d usually get was normal, tasted a bit different, but this fluid was purple. Dream held the glass up to his lips. He couldn’t do anything. So Dream had opened Purpled’s mouth and forced him to drink the fluid. 

As soon he had taken the last drop the world had started to darken. He was getting drugged, again, but this time he felt his eyes shut faster than normal. His entire body relaxed. His heart slowed down, brain stopped thinking. He had slipped into silence. He was being picked up but then he was Dreams arms again. Dream gave him a soft kiss on his hair. Purpled didn't answer, all sounds and colors were smudged and disoriented. He didn't like it, it was making him sick. He wanted Dream, he wanted Dream to hug him.  
He wanted Dream to protect him.

|

Dream bit his lip. Those fuckers had found him. Plans ran through his mind. He could go through the little trap door under the bed. He had done so much for Purpled, SO MUCH, and now those brats were gonna take him away. Dream looked at his brother. No, he couldn't lose him. Dream let him be on the floor for a quick second and walked over to his ender chest he had recently placed, he took out his netherite sword. He then sat down again, with Purpled in his lap. Oh this would fun.

|

Tubbo was scared. Very scared. They had just found this room 26 after like nine hours? Ten? It didn't matter. They had found it and now they needed to get in. Tommy was fuming. He knew Dream was a complete asshole and manipulator but kidnapping your own brother? What the fuck! And Ranboo, well Ranboo was thinking back on a few things. He had been in there for seven hours till Technoblade saved him. Ranboo had almost given up on hope after two hours of being completely drugged down. Was Purpled even alive at this point. Gosh, he wished he was. 

Tommy took out his pocket knife. He had netherite armor he had stolen from Techno. And Ranboo had gotten them all swords with amazing enchantments. He was going to pick the door open.  
"Are you sure you can pick locks?" Tubbo whispered, hands on Tommy's shoulder.  
"Yes, yes I am now please be quiet goat boy." He sneered, he didn't want to deal with this. He wanted to just get Purpled out of here and go the fuck home.  
"Geez okay." Tubbo and Ranboo stood back, for safety reasons. The minutes trickled by and soon softly they heard a clicking sound. Tommy muttered a 'Fucking finally!'. The youngest stood up. 

All three hugged each other. They would get this Purple fucker out.

Tommy slammed the door open, making a dramatic scene. Anger making him see red. It was a white room with blood stains? Oh no. The room had a white bed. A wall with what seemed like a bathroom.  
(That's a lot of W's haha -author)  
"DREAM!" Tubbo, yes Tubbo our little bee boy, shouted. Ranboo seemed scared but furious too. The three saw how Purpled was in Dream's arms. He seemed completely drugged out of his fucking mind.  
"That's me." Dream said. An insane giggle followed. Tubbo took a step closer, was Purpled in pain? He looked like he hadn't eaten much. Maybe one meal a day? Or he wasn't moving much. His legs looked so small compared to Dream's. 

"What the fuck did you do to him!" The brunette screamed, tears welling up. Well excuse him from being emotional. He had just seen one of his best friends getting drugged! By his own flesh and blood!  
"Oh no need to yell. You maybe want to keep your voice to screaming when I torture you." Tommy hated the way Dream was so sweet and kind. And he wanted to throw up. Maybe he was actually throwing up. If he was throwing up it would be on Dream.  
"And well, well I might have given him something that made him a bit sleepy. But I couldn't resist, he is just much better like this." Dream smiled fondly at the memory, like it was some picnic memory. 

"YOU SICK _MOTHERFUCKER _!" He shouted. He saw how Purpled practically sank into Dream.  
"Don't be so loud Tommy, you might wake him up." Okay that's it. Ranboo walked towards Dream. His steps are heavy and clearly angry. The Enderman hybrid bent his knees so he was on Dream's level.  
"Give him to me. Then maybe you won't be shriveled till you are only small pieces of meat." He whispered. He stared right into Dreams emerald eyes, not caring about the high static in his mind.  
"Oooh I'm so scared. But I know that you won't harm me as long as I have little Purpled in my arms here." __

____

____

That was actually true. They couldn't do shit while Dream cradled Purpled in his arms. But Dream couldn't do anything as well.  
"Just let your brother go Dream. You've done enough damage already." Dream laughed. Letting go of his baby brother? No way. 

"Make me."

"Okay that's fucking it. I'm killing you " the youngest though bravest teenager walked forward. Dream stood up, laid Purpled softly onto the big bed. He kissed his brother on the hair one last time. And whispered something. Ranboo watched with angry eyes, he was gonna tear this bitch apart.  
"Oooh I'm so scared of children." Dream picked up his netherite sword. It was shiny and brand new with awesome enchantments. 

Tommy went in first. A hard, killing hit but Dream easily blocked it. The oldest swiftly pushed Tommy onto the soft floor. The blonde took a hold of Dream's leg and dragged him down. Dream groaned as he fell down onto the floor, he had dropped the sword in the fall. He and Tommy had quite the car fight. Ranboo picked up the netherite sword.  
He could stab Dream  
Ranboo walked to the two. He stepped into Dreams arm.  
"Be still." He said, putting pressure onto the body part. Dream growled but didn't move.  
He was getting defeated by children! 

He saw how that goat hybrid moved closer to his drugged brother. He saw how it talked to him. Trying to make him respond.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouted but immediately regretted it. The foot on his arm pressed down harder.  
"Don't talk." The Enderman hybrid whispered. The goat hybrid didn't acknowledge him, he saw how it picked up Purpled's hand. Gasping, at feeling how thin it was. Oh he wished he had broken it when he had the chance.  
"Tommy. Get here." He saw how a white and red shirt moved and a long and lanky figure walked towards Purpled. 

|

Tommy reached the big bed. It seemed so comfortable and soft, if Dream was keeping him here. Why was it so nice in here? But he couldn't care much about that. Tommy saw a ghostly pale hand and almost gasped. He could see every little bone in the flesh pocket. (FLESH POCKET-) 

"We need to go." Tommy whispered. But then he heard a grunt and turned around. Dream had an iron sword against Ranboo's neck.  
"If you move one single inch I swear to god I will slit his throat open." That made both Tubbo and Tommy stop. They froze. Images of Ranboo with a slit throat being shown in their minds. Dream had the upper hand here, even though only one, he was stronger. Tubbo started to cry, on the brink of a mental breakdown. Dream only giggled and brought the sword closer to Ranboo's neck.  
"Ah ah ah, no moving Tubs. Or else, Ranboo gets it." Tubbo immediately stopped crying, not wanting any outcome of this.

He just wanted to go home.  
"Dream. Don't. Take me instead!" Tommy shouted, hands in the air. Dream laughed now. Cold, hard laughs ringing in their ears.  
"'Oooh Dream! Take me instead! I'll do whatever you want!' I'm not stupid as Schlatt, Tommy." That only made the sand blond laugh even more.  
"You are fucking psychotic! You're insane!" He shouted. Tears welled up in his ice blue eyes.  
"I am, it's true. But want to know one thing?" 

"I want to kill everyone in this room."

Everyone knew he wasn't lying. He was fucking insane. Totally fucking bonkers. Completely insane.

Everyone was quiet until they heard whimpering. 

Purpled?

|

Purpled was sleeping on the bed. The covers seemed so warm. And he was so sleepy. And he likes to sleep, it was nice to just doze off. Though something was off, very off. He wasn't in the sweet arms of his brother, no, he was in a bed. No Dream to be found. Or well, he couldn't open his eyes yet so he wouldn't know. He tried to make a sound, he made some kind of weak whimper but Purpled didn't know if it was audible. 

He tried to move his limbs. First he tried to move his arms, it didn't work. Then he tried his finger. It moved slightly, it twitched more than moved but details are not important. He heard muffled shouts. It was like a pair of earplugs were in his ears. He made the same sound again and felt something touch his thin calf. The hand was smaller than Dream's but just as warm. He mumbled something but it wasn't negligible.  
"Oh he's awake. Look what you guys did!" That was Dream's voice? It seemed angry and right out insane. But Dream is sane, probably.  
Then something being stabbed. He heard blood dripping onto the soft floor. There were two gasps and the hand on his calf was tightening. 

Then he heard one person walk towards him. The hand was bigger than Dream's. It whispered something to him, he couldn't understand. His brain was too sluggish and drugged to understand.  
Where was Dream?  
Why didn't Dream talk to him?  
Was it Dream on the floor?

_

The four teenagers finally got out of that suffocating room. Dream was lying on the floor, stomach bloody. Ranboo had stabbed the male seconds before Dream was about to slice his throat. Speaking of Ranboo, the boy had Purpled in his long arms. Purpled was mumbling in his drugged state. Something about needing to go back and that it was cold. Ranboo got angry again when he saw what hoodie Purpled was wearing. It was Dreams old one. He hated it. He hated how Dream had treated him. He hated he was carrying Purpled bride style so the boy didn't need to strain himself. 

•

It concerned Tommy how stick like Purpled was. His thighs were not touching each other, even when lying down. Even after what? Two hours of walking he still hasn't woken up.  
It was scary.  
"Shouldn't we bring him to Niki? Tommy?" Tubbo asked, his eyes worried.  
"Oh yeah, we should bring him to Niki." The four set their way to the bakery.  
Maybe she would be there?

|_

When Niki saw four people walking towards her bakery, she was concerned. The girl peeked through one of the windows. Then she saw a green hoodie and thought it was Dream. But 'Dream' wasn't wearing his mask and Dream wasn't so thin and tiny.  
"Purpled?" She whispered. Her face pale as the moon. The boy was already so far but now? He was a skeleton. She ran through the doors towards the teenagers. Everyone but two were taller than her, Tubbo and Purpled. 

"Niki. We need your help." Ranboo said, eyes pointing at Purpled. She nodded and said for them to follow him.  
"What happened?! He's been gone for _weeks! _" Niki exclaimed, eyes glossy. She had missed him, missing when she would come during long hours to just talk.  
"Dream. Dream happened." Tommy said. He was the one who needed to tell her. __

____

__

_

By the end of his little tale, Niki was crying. Mascara following. How dare Dream do that! She was gonna murder him. But it seemed like Ranboo already beat her to it.  
"He just stabbed him! In the chest!" Tommy recalled. He also had glossy eyes. Tubbo had started to cry too. Ranboo had just been quiet.  
Then they heard sleepy mumbling. They all looked at the small body on the mattress Niki had dragged to the bakery. 

They all sprinted to the corner of the room. All the boys sat at the foot of the bed while they let Niki do her work. They saw how the usual glowing violet eyes were dull with dilated pupils.  
"He's been drugged out of his mind! I'm gonna kill Dream again after he respawns!", She muttered. To Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo Niki was terrifying. She had bloodshot eyes from crying and her hands were in the shape of fists. Purpled only blinked and tried to do something that resembled a smile. Niki only chuckled sadly. 

"You dumb, _dumb _boy!" She cried into Purpled's chest. Feeling every rib. She was gonna force feed him some damn steak when he had sobered up.  
"Uh, me and Tommy, Tubbo are going now Niki. Take good care of him okay?" Niki only nodded and looked back at Purpled. The boy was only blinking and make a weak pointing motion at her wrist. It was like he was asking 'what time is it?'. She only sighed and smiled.  
"It's 5:38 AM. You don't have to be awake, you can sleep." Purpled nodded. __

__Purpled's lip quivered. Niki noticed, even in the dark she could see it. A single, wet tear rolled down Purpled's cheek. And after that one another. A new one. Soon a flow of tears ran down his eyes. Oh those violet eyes Dream wanted on his wall. Even though Purpled couldn't speak yet, Niki knew what he meant.  
"He's dead Purp. I'm sorry but he was insane. He kidnapped you. He _drugged _you." The truth hurt. It felt hurt. Purpled didn't want to know the truth. He wanted to be in the comfort of that Dream actions were justified and that Dream only wanted to protect him.___ _

_______But right now? He just wanted to sleep.  
Sleep always helped. God he was tired even though he hadn't done anything that day.  
He was happy, not safe, but happy nonetheless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 5598 words 😃🏳️🏳️ i surrender


	11. Wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Dream n Purpled n Sapnap are brothers because I said so.  
> Tw  
> Fainting, accidental starvation, referenced eating disorder  
> They are all their canon ages, also PLATONIC FOR THE LOVE OF GOD   
> Stay safe, enjoy the show.   
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ROMANTIZIE MEBTAL ILLNESSES!! ITS RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL! THIS IS PLATONIC AND VERY MUXJ VENT AND ME WANTING TO PROJECT ABD TORTURE CHARACTER :)

Stay safe, enjoy the show

Purpled haven't had a good week, he hadn't slept for thirty-six hours and it showed. Dark blue circles under his eyes, his usual vibrant purple eyes were now a dull grey-pink ish color. He was playing some bed wars with his two favorite people. They were all on the same team, it was a 4v4v4v4 so they also played with someone random.   
"Yo our teammate fucking sucks!" Sapnap said, hearing Dream wheezed through the walls. Even though they were in the same house their rooms were on different ends of the damn place so they were on a discord call. Though sometimes they could hear Dreams aggressive clicking and him smashing his spare keyboard since he was famous for breaking them.   
"I know right, wait I'm gonna speed bridge to mid." The two youngest hmmed and watched the oldest flex.   
"He's such a showoff right Purp?" Sapnap whispered, even though he knew Dream could hear him in the call. There was a confused sound followed by Purpled yawning. He felt a little dizzy, his hands trembling a bit but it was the lack of sleep. He knew that.  
"Oh yeah, totally." Dream looked at the time, Purpled were usually very hyper and impress willing when the three played bedwars, and it was 6 PM so there wasn't any real reason to be tired. Small, exhausted yawns were spread through the call.   
"Jesus christ how little sleep didn't you get last night?" Sapnap asked, chuckling a bit. 

"Hmm, not a single minute." Purpled muttered like it was nothing. Like, thirty-six hours isn't that much. Once had been awake for 72 hours and it was fucking hell. He had gotten like hallucinations and shit.  
"Then go the fuck asleep." Dream said, beating the shit out of the green team. Purpled groaned, rolling his eyes as he destroyed the green bed.   
"Ain't that easy brother dearest, you see there is a thing called can't fall as-" right when Purpled spoke a big red text said 'BED DESTROYED, YOU WILL NO LONGER RESPAWN.' all the boy sighed and killed off the green team, stealing their resources. The previous conversation seemed forgotten which Purpled was grateful for. Their teammate had left a long time ago, dying to the void then rage quitting. Dream had said something about that he was being a baby. They all laughed at that, Purples just a little less. He turned down the volume on both sapnap and dream since they were so loud. Soon the oldest started to get hungry and ordered some pizza.   
"Ugh, i didn't eat breakfast todayyy-" Purples groaned, clutching his stomach as it cramped for food.   
"Wait, what the fuck. You didn't eat dinner yesterday because you were in some fucking minecraft tournament with that Punz guy right?" Purpled nodded even though Dream couldn't see that but he Dream got the hint.   
"And you didn't even eat lunch with us and it was scrambled eggs! The best sort!" Sapnap said. 

"I guess " Purpled said, not understanding the severity of the situation. There was a defeating silence in the call. Anger. Sadness and complete oblivion was in the air. Dream groaned, feeling Purpled's dumbassines just flying into their brains.   
"Oh my God, moms gonna throw fucking hands when she finds out jesus christ. You haven't eaten for what? Twenty-five hours? More?" all three logged out. The call was now awkward and stiff.   
"I-I need to go to the bathroom." They could hear Purpled leaving his desk and wobbling over to his door then it opening.   
"He is such a dumbass it's scary." Sapnap said, he felt as he was on spikes.   
"I know but like do you think he's still like, y'know?" That tilted Sapnaps entire world upside down.   
"Fuck, i hope he isn't. He sounds worse than. Y'know during the thing." The thing they were referring to was last year. Last year was full of panic attacks, lying, weighing, doctor's appointments, crying, bruises, pale skin and just an overall shitty year.   
The two brothers got up, walking towards the bathroom. The sink was going and they heard Purpled washing his hands. The youngest had always had it though, in every second being in the shadow of his brothers.  
So if he couldn't be the best, why can't he be the prettiest?  
Thoughts ran through Purpled's sleep deprived brain, jumping and scratching every surface. 

His world tilted a bit, just like Sapnaps, nauseating him. He quickly put a hand over his mouth, unlocking the door and almost falling into somebody's arms. The big, warm as were soothing for his tiny, cold form. His wide eyes started to slowly drop together, and the scene started to slowly fade to black. Then he couldn't hear his own breathing, he wasn't afraid though. Strong arms were protecting him from whatever made him feel sad. It all happened so fast he couldn't even hear the concerned voices of his brothers.

Whispers were said, shushed down. The smell of pizza hit Purpled's nose. He felt panic drip from his raised lanky legs to his heart then into his brain. He heard shuffling then someone picked him up, this time with much more caution. It wasn't the same arms as before, they were smaller than those before. But nonetheless they were comfortable and he cuddled onto them like a koala. Soon sleep seemed inevitable, the person was warm and just the perfect form for cuddling.  
"Hey, bubba. You need to eat then you can sleep all you want. Okay?" The smallest boy in the room whimpered, not wanting to let go. It was all so confusing, waking up in someone's arms. When had he fallen asleep? Dream walked slowly to the living room, not wanting to disturb the human koala in his arms. Sapnap was behind him, holding the food. 

Dream sat down with Purpled between his legs, so Purpled's back was against Dream's chest. The emerald eyes grabbed the youngest waist to drag him close, ignoring the way his heart dropped every time he felt his brothers ribs.   
"Hey. Bubs, i want you to eat at least half a slice okay?" Purpled nodded, his eyes still not open.   
"Hey, Purps. Can you open your eyes for me?" Sapnap asked, voice a bit wonky. Purpled groaned, opening his eyes felt like it was the toughest decision in the world.   
"I know it's hard but can you at least try?" Slowly, dull violet eyes opened. They were glossy and seemed not to look at anything in particular.   
"Hey, there we go! Good job." Purpled smiled a bit, not too much since he didn't feel that conscious yet. Soon a slice of pizza appeared and he felt his stomach churn and grumble. Both of the olders heard the soft sound of a hungry stomach and felt so sad for their brother that they almost broke down.   
"Come on bubs, you gotta eat." Purpled opened his mouth and took a bite. And holy shit if that wasn't the best thing he had ever tasted then water wasn't a fluid. 

"There we go." Soon a third of the pizza was gone. Then half of it. Now it was only the crust left, which Purpled had never liked. It was just bread. Soon sleep laid down 

like a fog on his tired brain, infesting and making him sleepy. In the middle of taking a bite of the second slice he closed his eyes. Soon whispers where exchanged again.   
"Should we let him sleep?"   
"We should call mom."   
"Don't call mom." He muttered, his mother had almost had a heart attack when he had been at the hospital last year.   
"She'll think I relapsed again and will lose her marbles." The two oldest noded, agreeing. They all fell into a comfortable silence which were sometimes erupted by Purpled's soft snores.   
"He's a fucking wreck." Dream chuckled out, wiping his eyes.   
"Yeah and so are you, get some sleep for fucks sake." The two oldest smiled and decided to crash on the couch. 

______

"Hey, Dream. Wake up." The texan said, voice bored. The oldest groaned but nonetheless opened his eyes.   
"What?" Dream said, voice rough from sleep. Dream also noted that a light weight was on his chest.   
"We need to make breakfast, and I don't know what to make." Sapnap said, hands on his hips.   
"Well I can't get up. You see our little brother is currently asleep and on me so I can't do much." Dream grumbled but still smiled when he looked at the tinier boy.   
“We’ll wake the bastard up so I can call George to be my personal cook."

They weren't okay, none of them were, but they were gonna be.   
They are gonna be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and such are apprieceted! If you have prompts/request you an request anything from angst to fluff! AS LING AS ITS HUNDRED PROCENT PLATONICCCC!!


	12. Seeing ghosts is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled sees ghosts, they decide to stick with him. Be gets two new friends who is scarily similar to two of them.
> 
> Trigger warnings as usual  
> Self harm(defences)  
> Self image issues  
> Ughhhh  
> That pretty much all.   
> Drink water every two hours and eat every four! And please sleep six hours! It's totally okay if you don't just try to care of yourself! BECAUSE YOU ARE A VALID HUMAN BEING FOR GODS SAKE AND I KNWO UR MENTAL STATE AINT GOOD IF U ARE READING THIS I LOVE YOU
> 
> PLATONIC PLATONIC SAY IT!  
> P L A T O N I C C C CC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any spelling mistakes, i rushed this one boys, lads and nonbinary people. (Also tall are valid as heck as long u don't ship minors :))

The first time Purplee had seen them, he was fifteen. The teenager was sulking, his parents were gone for the day and tommorow and he was planning on having a good time. Well that was until he was informed his friends had been talking shit about him, saying awful things he would take to the grave. Let's just say it affected his body image pretty quick. 

He was now just scrolling through twitter, lying in his bed. He felt so small and the world so big. He wasn't hungry anymore, someone he barely spoke to had messaged him over snap and just dropped the bomb. Right now he felt like Hiroshima in 1945. There was some big thing about minecraft YouTubers getting into a plane together and the plane has crashed, killing everyone. Purpled didn't read any names that seemed familiar, but it must be heart wrenching for all those millions of people. 

And that only made him feel even worse. Here he was, a white fifteen year old being sad for himself. He was such a fucking loser.  
"I hate myself." The boy muttered, wiping away his tears. But soon he saw something move in the corner of his eyes. It seemed like lime fabric.   
Had someone broken in!? He stood up fast, quieting down. Purple picked up a hammer, it maybe wasn't the smartest option but he couldn't call the police. His mom had done that once when she had seen a cat and now they probably didn't even trust the number calling them. 

"Hey!" Purpled shouted. He walked slowly into the kitchen. He knew he would be no match for the Invaders, he was a frail teenager with a weak mental state. There were whispers. Most of them were male but two were female. He was in the kitchen. He looked around, where were they?

"Boo." 

Someone whispered into his ear, they had also grabbed his shoulders. Purpled screamed and turned around so fast he fell onto the floor. Right onto the side of the table. It was pretty painful. The world felt swoozy. And then it darkened down until it ultimately blackened.

Purpled woke up, not on the floor but on the couch, and he had a pounding headache.   
"Dream! You scared the actual living soul out of the poor boy!" A female spoke. She seemed angry and worried.   
"Well, I didn't know he could see us!" 'Dream' said in a hushed voice, he seemed scared of the girl.   
"So what if he couldn't see us! It was such an asshole thing to do!" The girl lectured. She sighed and came into the living room. 

"Hey, how is your head?" She asked in a soft tone, as if not to be heard by the people in the kitchen.  
"My head hurts but otherwise 'm fine." Purpled opened his eyes. The girl had pink hair and smudged eyeliner. She had a grey yellow ish top.   
"Yeah, you seem pretty loopy. Anyways I'm Nihachu but you can call me Niki. Everyone does." Purpled looked closer at Niki's eyes, they were only white orbs.   
"Why are your eyes like that?" She chuckled and smiled, stroked some hair out of his eyes. 

"It's because I'm dead." 

Purpled stiffened and sat up, he promptly ignored the ache in his head. He must've hit it harder than he thought. Nihachu! Where had he read that name? In the tweet. About the plane crash.   
"God I must be hallucinating or some shit. I need to go wash my face." Purpled stumbled to the clean, white bathroom. Niki followed him, well she floated. But Purpled didn't see that. He took the coldest water he could have and cupped some in his hands. The water was icing cold against his flushed skin. Wow such flawless skin care routine, he thought to himself. 

Purpled dried himself and looked into the mirror. But he was horrified by the fact that Niki was still there, leaning against the door frame in all of her 5'5 might.  
"You aren't hallucinating buddy, you can see ghosts." She said, smiling.   
"Oh god. Are there others?" Purpled asked, he wished she would say no and that she was the only one. But nope. She shook her head and made motion, saying to follow her. Purpled obliged and followed. It was as awkward as it could be. 

When Purpled walked into the kitchen he was a bit overwhelmed. Three men were talking by the sink, two boys who seemed around his age were having a staring contest, eight people were just having a conversation. There were very many people.   
"Guys! He's awake! Introduce yourselves." Niki ordered. Everyone stared at him with squinting eyes. They seemed to analyze him. It was horrifying. But soon a sand blond came forward. He had a lime hoodie and black jeans. 

"Hey, I'm Dream. Nice to meet you!" Purpled smiled awkwardly, just to be polite.   
"I'm George!" A brunette said, waving. George wore a blue t-shirt with a white box that said '404 NOT FOUND' with red outlines, George was wearing light blue jeans and way too clean sneakers.   
"And I'm Sapnap! The most handsome here!" There were a few questions hmms between the ghosts.   
"What? It's true!" Sapnap was wearing a hoodie with a flame on and black sweatpants.   
Niki whispered something to him, he didn't hear too much of it. 

"I'm Tommy! And the biggest man out there!" Everyone groaned at Tommy but the brunette beside him. They seemed to be good friends. Tommy was wearing a red and white shirt with washed out khakis.   
"I'm Tubbo! I like bees!" Tubbo was wearing a green button up shirt. He was wearing black pants. Purpled nodded, and scraped away some black nail polish on his nails. It was a nervous response he had picked up. There were others too. 

One was named Eret with a pair of sunglasses, a girl was named Minx with expressive make-up, a tall 6'6 guy was named Ranboo with split hair, one was named Techno with long pink hair, a man in white hoodie had the name Punz. Niki didn't have to introduce herself because you know, he already knew her name.  
"Oh, well that's a lotta people. I need sleep." But someone stopped him. 

"Wait, you didn't tell us what your name was!" And now the attention was back in him. Great.

"Oh I'm Purpled."

He left quickly, running into his room and slamming the door. He was tired and trying to process what the fuck happened. He heard whispers.  
"Purpled? What an unusual name!"   
"Oh shut up Sapnap, like yours is any better!"   
"Neither is your 'Dream'." Purpled was a bit tired if he was honest. The boy just wished he would wake up tomorrow and this was just a sick fever dream. 

|

Purpled awoke by someone poking him. There was a little giggle as Purpled tried to get away. They poked him again. Purpled was tired and he wanted to go back to sleep, forever. He was tired in his limbs, bones and everywhere. It's like when you've been on a rollercoaster then when you get home and lie in bed you can still feel the motion. He opened his eyes, they were grumpy. There was the Tommy guy.   
"Wake up! Or else I'll get your mum!" He whispered, his british accent heavy. Tubbo was behind him with an irritated face. Purpled scoffed and turned around, taking the blanket over his head.   
"Hey! You actually need to wake up! Don't you have school?" Purpled flipped Tommy off with a middle finger.   
"No." Purpled muttered, Tommy made some weird noise that resembled a wheeze but he wasn't sure. Tommy could be dying for the second time for all he knew.

Tommy stood up and floated out to the kitchen with Tubbo not far behind him. Tommy spoke to someone and a deep voice spoke, it was Eret.   
"What do you mean he doesn't wanna wake up?" Eret asked, the man was about 6'3 so he was quite tall compared to Purpled.   
"I don't know! He's just tired I guess, me and Tubbo are going out to McDonald's to get something to eat." He heard Tommy walk out and call for Tubbo. Purpled closed his eyes. Tommy was right about one thing, he was tired. He just didn't have the mental willpower to stand, eat, anything. It just felt like everyone had betrayed him and now this? Minecraft YouTubers haunting him? Ugh, give him a break. Purpled was half dozed of when the door opened. He really couldn't catch a break. 

_

It was now Monday, his parents had gotten snowed in so they wouldn't be able to come home for a week. They were in Finland and had visited some rich relatives. Purpled had only nodded when his mom had told him, saying it was totally fine and that he wouldn't completely trash the house. Purpled was waiting outside the bathroom, no one could even see the ghosts! They could piss outside but apparently not. So here he was waiting. Purpled was holding a big yellow towel with small blue embroideries. It was a pretty towel. And finally he could hear the slurping of the toilet and the sink turning on. 

Ranboo floated through the wall and smiled.   
"Okay I'm gonna shower so don't come into the bathroom! I know you guys can float through walls!" He shouted, Niki peeked her head through the living room wall and smiled. She did a thumbs up. 

|

Purpled's hair was wet, he should probably be munching on some sugar cereal but instead he was just sipping on some lame water. He didn't have an appetite.   
"So when are you leaving? It's almost seven thirty." Wilbur asked, he was on his back floating in the air.   
"I'll leave in five, does anybody wanna follow me to school?" It was a big mistake, everyone turned their eyes and yelled 'me!'. Purpled sighed and said that everyone should float in a circle, he would spin and then blindly point at a random person. That person got to go with him. 

All the ghosts, smiling and joking with each other, floated in a circle. Purpled stepped into the middle, slapped a hand over his eyes and spinned. (Go white boy GO!) He came a bit more dizzy than he would like to admit. The boy stumbled a bit but finally came to a stop. The pointed finger had landed on Tommy. Great.   
"YES! I GET TO TERRORIZE YOU!" He screamed but was hit in the head by Wilbur who was beside him. Tommy only wheezed and his white eyes was shining in the sunshine that was slowly protruding the blinds. It was almost spring, Still very very slippery on the ground. 

Purpled groaned but went to put in his jacket. It was dark green with small patterns on the inside. 

Was he gonna have to live like this his whole life?

_

Purpled was now seventeen. His grades were all above B but if his mental state had a grade it would probably get a F. He was barely eating, focusing all his time on school and his ghost friends. There was simply no time for me-time. He had gotten new friends, one was named Tim and Tony. They reminded him too much of Tommy and Tubbo if he was honest.   
"Bye, I'm going now." He muttered to a passed out mom on the couch, she was falling apart just like him. His mother was practically drowning in money yet she was here, on the couch. 

Eret floated after him, not wanting to leave the boy alone. They all had noticed Purpled's declining mental health, how he ate and slept less, big bags under his eyes. It was quite worrying.   
"Purpled, how are you feeling." Eret asked, a ghostly cold hand on the boy's shoulder. Purpled wrote something on his phone, he rarely talked out loud in public. He would just earn weird looks, like he was schizophrenic or some shit like that!   
The text led :   
im fine dont worry  
"I wasn't asking how you are, I'm asking how you're feeling!" 

Purpled groaned and wrote again.   
honestly i feel like shit mom is passed out every night dad is out with some random girl and mom is too passed out to notice.   
"Oh, we thought she was tired. I'm so sorry Purp, maybe we should skip school so you can talk about it?" Eret tried to be kind, but being all fuzzy and gooey just wasn't his thing y'know? Purpled nodded and walked away from the bus stop. Getting looks from a pair of white girls reeking of plastic perfume. They were all wearing white tops with smudges of cheap foundation and high waisted jeans. All plastic copies of each other. Why can't anyone be original?

"So, what's happening?" Eret asked, putting a cold hand on Purpled's shoulder.   
"Everything. Dad is gone, mom is passed out and I cut myself. Everything sucks Eret." The boy said, sitting behind an abandoned warehouse. Tim, Tony and him usually hang around here. When Purpled had to get away from the prying ghosts, to get some privacy. He had told Tim and Tony about them, giving them actual proof and they had believed him. No one else did but the two did. He was glad for that. Purpled sat down and sulked like the teenager he is, waiting for Tim and Tony who would always skip with him. 

He heard footsteps and he smiled. He then heard laughter and then shushing, like they were gonna surprise him. Purpled pretended he didn't hear anything.  
"Shhhh! We're gonna surprise him! Shut up Tim!" The familiar voice said. Purpled giggled but quickly stuffed it. The previous aura was practically gone, vanished. The boy felt someone grip his shoulders, a gentle but firm hold.   
"Hi Tony and Tim!" Purpled turned around, seeing two dumbfounded teens. They thought obviously they could sneak upon him.   
"How could you hear us!" Tony exclaimed, face sour. 

Tony was wearing a green hoodie and jeans with holes in them, exposing his kneecaps. Tony had dark brown hair and was the tallest. He also had dark green eyes, like darkened emeralds. Tim on the other hand was blond and a bit short than Tony but taller than Purpled himself. Though he didn't dare to mention it since it would lead to Purpled ready to beat him half to death, he was insecure about his height, okay? Anyways, Tim was wearing a white shirt with a pair of red shorts. Since it was spring it wasn't hot nor cold, you could wear whatever and not freeze or sweat your ass off. 

"Anyways, me and Tony here are skipping. We figured you would be here since you didn't take the forty seven this morning. We are gonna play Bedwars, come on." Tim slinked an arm around Purpled. The taller always liked physical affection, always wanting to touch or feel someone. Which was totally okay with Purpled, it was nice to not be fully touch starved.   
"Yeah yeah whatever Timmy." Tim ruffled his hair at the nickname.   
"Yeah exactly Timothy!" Tony shouted, being a few feet in front of them. The middle tall one only rolled his eyes and gave Tony the middle finger. 

"You aren't gonna talk, Antonio!" Purpled sneers. They all were fine, maybe. Maybe.   
"Are any of the ghosts here?" Tim whispered, voice filled with excitement. He loved to talk to Tommy, Purpled being a translator. Sometimes Tommy would have the power to write on the big mirror in the bathroom. The first message was   
B I T C H. Classic Tommy.   
"Yeah but only Eret." At his name Eret's head perked up, floating in front of Tim.   
"Oh. Is that the brown haired icon?" He said the nonbinary icon a bit higher, it made Eret smile.   
"Yup! Say that I said I like being here!" 

Purpled sighed but smiled anyway.  
"He says yup and he wants me to say he likes being here." Tim was giddy, he loved the paranormal and having a friend who had like what? Multiple ghosts who he could see and talk to? Who was FAMOUS minecraft youtubers? Yes please.   
"Wow, you are such a cool dude Purp. No joke. Like seeing ghosts, that must be so cool!" Tim exclaimed, now taking a hold of Tony's arm so they were walking arm in arm.   
"Eh, kinda annoying when Tommy is talking about God knows what at three AM." Purpled explained. 

"I would give away my right arm to be able to talk to that Tommy guy, dude, he sounds so chill. And he had great humor, even though he's british." Purpled nodded, they were nearing Tony's house.   
"Yeah, continue talking Florida Man." Tony muttered, his british accent shining through.   
"Aw is wittwe Tony a wittwe angwy?" Purpled said in baby language.   
"Aw shut up you dumb american!" Tony snapped back, slapping Purpled on his neck.   
"Oh please go and drink tea and eat some biscuits and throw something in the garbage and walk on the pavement while eating sweets!" Purpled teased. 

Hey, maybe they are okay. For now. They were all making fun of british people and americans while Eret had fun just watching Purpled socialize. They were all good friends and dandy. Maybe Purpled could see ghosts, maybe Tony had a really bad case of dyslexia and maybe Tim had problems with his bad humor. But they were okay for now and it was fun to be a teenager where rules were meant to be broken and life was a game.

Seeing ghosts were fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRINK WATER YKU ABSOLUTE BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING!!!! KUDOS, COMMENRS AND FEQUESTS ARE LOVED <333333 LOVE TOU ALLLLL


	13. Ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled gets sick and Dreams takes care of him.   
> Fluff angst  
> 1000000% PLATONIC YOU SICK FUCKS  
> Purpled - 17  
> Dream - 21  
> AGAIN IT IS PLATONIC, IF YOU TAKE IT IN ANY OTHER WAY THAN PLATONIC PLEASE LOG OF THIS WEBSITE AND SEEK HELP.  
> Tw  
> Vomiting and other descriptions of taking medicine and ect, referenced child neglect, referenced alcoholism n shit it's mostly implied shit and sickness

Dream poured his morning coffee into the old, white mug. It was a special mug, his little brother had bought it for him. So they could have hot chocolate together. He looked around the big kitchen, they lived in a fancy house. Their parents having wealthy connections and great money earning jobs. So they usually don't have much time for their sons, but he knew his mom and dad were just busy. He sipped the hot, bitter liquid filling his mouth. Dream knew his brother was having a tough time in school. Math in particular, his brother had described it as ‘All the fucking numbers blend together!’ and he tried to help his brother, he was just so goddamn stubborn. Soon Dream noticed his mug was empty, he sighed. Going towards Purpled’s room, the soft sunshine nicely glaring on Dream as he walked past big and open windows. It was a nice Saturday morning, their parents not gonna be home until Wednesday.   
“Ey, Purp! You up?” He asked as he harshly slid the door open. Smirking at the body under the sheets. The body under the sheets obviously didn’t seem to be bothered, or rather not acknowledge him but the form slowly moved. Limbs sticking out as if he was stretching.   
“Mmm am now, thanks asshat.” Dream wheezed and rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but feel as something was wrong. He ignored the feeling, as foolish as he was, and just sweeped the blanket of the younger boy to make him get up already. 

_

When Purpled woke he felt, outright, downright, all the rights fucking awful. The kind of awful beyond explanation. When he had moved his head half a inch he felt as if someone hit his head with a sledgehammer. Making scrapes and buckles in his fragile head. His throat felt raw and overused even though he just spoke his normal amount yesterday.He also felt his stomach was a bit off. He was fine. He could tough out for a few hours then sleep this shit of. Then he heard his door slide open, too harshly to be his mom or dad. Dream, that fucker.   
“Ey, Purp! You up?” The voice was so cheery, so happy. Purpled was really not in the mood to screw around and just wanted to go asleep. He sloppily stretched his exhausted limbs in an attempt to force life into them. He mumbled something, he couldn’t even tell what he said. Then he felt an icy cold feeling spread through his body at a rapid pace.  
‘Heat. Gone. Want heat back. miss it. ‘  
He somehow thought out. He sighed and noted that Dream had left the room. He slowly, slowly, tried to stand up. His head doing 360s at 100m/h. He sighed and groaned, even whimpering at times as he felt the pain in his brain turn it into smush.   
“There is breakfast in the living room!” A loud, too fucking loud, voice shouted.   
"Okay." He muttered. He put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a grey hoodie. Purpled softly massaged his temples, trying to ease the ache but nothing was working. He could make it til his older brother at least got to the bathroom to take some kind of medicine. 

Suddenly the door opened to his room.   
"Purp? You're taking an awful time to get dressed, you feeling okay?" Dreams emerald eyes were worried but Purpled couldn't even feel sad that he was burdening his brother, his brain was too much of cotton candy.   
"Hm? Yeah, 'm fine, totally fine." The older of the two raised an eyebrow, not believing a single thing. So naturally he was going to take care of his baby brother, even though he knew Purpled would probably be too out of it to remember. Maybe that's for the best.   
"Hm, sure" The two brothers walked through the door, they walked in a warm silence but for Purpled it was too cold. Dream tried to make a conversation but the quiet counterpart made it awkward for the two. When Dream and Purpled reached the big living room it was like a weight was lifted from the teenager’s chest.   
“You want some peanut butter?” Dream asked, emerald eyes shining in the almost aesthetic like sunshine, unlike his amethyst coloured, glossy and soulless eyes.

“Sure."

“Wait, is that my fucking hoodie?!" The youngest cheeks became warmer and a darker shade of red dusted the young boy's cheek. Purpled shrugged. His mouth dry from shame, dread filling the bottom of his legs, making it hard to walk properly.   
"You can have it on two boundaries." Purpled nodded, his feverish mind somehow, somewhere understanding Dream.   
"One, you can't get sick on it. Two, you can't blow your nose with it. Got it?" The shorter boy's head bobbed slightly, the cotton candy getting stuck on the walls of his skull.   
"W-wait, who said anything about s-sick?" The rambling pace the teenager was speaking was not normal, if you put it like that.   
"Oh please, you look like you're gonna faint for standing up too fast! Let me take care of you. Please bubs." Dream said, sneaking a helping hand around Purpled.   
"Don't say it like that! It makes me feel like a child!" Purpled's face was screaming >:(, the duo somehow came onto the couch without dying. 

"I'll call you what I think is right and right now, you seem like a very stubborn very sick child." The continuing bickering was most Purpled whining how he wasn't sick even though his 100.2 fever was saying something else. Dream just wanted the kid to shut up.   
"Purp, please for the love of God don't start talking about how you aren't sick! You are running a high fever! Can you chill down, just a little. Please?" The teenager seemed high on his own fever. The hours slowly rolled by, they looked at random Disney movies like Treasure Planet which Dream always insisted on was quite good but it was mostly his ginger boyfriend who had influenced him. It would be a good moment of bonding if Purpled could shut up.  
"No I physically can't Dream shut up, I am sincerely sorry for the inconvenience." He slapped Purpled on the forehead.   
"Bruh that was weak!"   
"How the fuck are we related?" Dream muttered, high enough for Purpled to hear. 

"Shut up." The two fell into a silence sometimes broken by groans and whines from the sick boy. Thirty minutes had gone in a blink of an eye and Dream felt his own stomach crave food.  
"Purp, you want a snack or something?" The sand blonde turned his head to Purpled. There was soft snores from the right side of the couch. He looked and saw his baby brother curled up in the corner of the couch. Dream almost melted, his brother seemed so peaceful. His face not in that idiotic smirk that Dream was used to. His arms hugging himself. Dream smiled. The freckled boy stood up. He was gonna get some water for himself then help Purpled get to bed. 

He sipped on the refreshing, cold water. It had been a stressful week to say the least. Puroled had been bickering with their mother more than usual, leading to his sony headphones being taken away. It had been a gift from Dream so Purpled had argued that his mother couldn't take his headphones since it was Dream who gave it to him for his own money. Dream remembered his mother grabbing onto Purpled's wrist and ugh, it made his heart hurt. Their mother had never gotten physical, only making odd remarks. But it was weird, she never did it to Dream only Purpled. But he couldn’t think about that, he needed to take care of his brother. Dream quietly walked down the stairs, to get a washcloth. When he had got the white fabric he had drenched the middle of it in cold water.  
I have seen this in anime,okay? Dream thought as he broke the fourth wall, probably because the author is tired. 

He let the cloth soak as he got up to carry Purpled to his room, the bed there was so much bigger and more comfy. Dream noticed that he hadn’t turned off the tv, it could’ve woken Purpled up for god's sake, he thought. The lime hoodie clad man walks over to Purpled eld, thinking how he would do this. He could scop the sleeping boy quietly and easily or wake him up. Dream choose the first option. He swiftly picked Purpled, careful as not to drop him.   
The emerald eyed held his breath when the boy in his arms squirmed and whined but he didn’t wake up. Purpled unconsciously clinged onto Dream, making the oldest nearly drop the platinum blond from surprise. He let out a string of curses.   
“This is ‘ot ‘appenin again mKay?” Purpled mumbled, head slumped onto Dreams shoulder. 

“I know, how do you feel?” Dream whispered sweetly, if he was honest he liked to take care of the younger. Made him feel proud to be an older brother since their parents neglected them so much. But Purpled just stretched his limbs as much as possible to wake up.  
“Mmmm, headache, throat hurt, uhm stomach is weird. It hurts.” Dream frowned, he wasn't used to Purpled admitting to being hurt especially if he was like a raccoon on crack just forty minutes ago. And it only made him more worried.   
“It’s gonna be okay, I’m here, and I’m here, you're gonna be just fine." Dream said more to himself than to Purpled. The violet eyed boy lulled his head a bit before burying it in the crook of his older brother's neck. Dream walked quietly down the stairs, trying not to disturb the sleepy boy in his arms. Soon they were Dream's room, it was a big place with a mix of blues and greens on the walls. Making a nice colour for the eyes.   
"Your room is so pretty, Dream." Purpled said, eyes in amazement. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in his brother's room.   
"Well thank you Purpled." Dream said. He placed the light weight onto his king sized bed.   
"Just stay there? I'm gonna get something real quick." Purpled simply nodded and stayed where he was in the middle of the bed. As soon Dream got out of the room he let out a breath he didn't know he held. He also wondered how his arms didn't get tired, now Dream was good at pvp but he wasn't good at carrying heavy weights. It was a bit worrying but it was a question for another day. 

He walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror clad cabinet. As he took out the ibuprofen bottle Dream heard a car parking outside the house. It was probably his mother, Margaret.  
"Dream! Purpled! I'm home!" It was a woman's voice, it was full of plastic and silicone. He heard sounds of high heels against the stone floor in the kitchen. He stuck his head out.   
"Oh, hi mom." He said, a smile on his face. A skinny, long blond stood in front of him. Her hair is done like Marylin Monroe. His mother wasn’t as bad as their dad but she just cared too much in some cases and in others she would either be too drunk or high to get a grip of herself.  
"I got off work early today so I decided I could visit my babies!" His mom spoke. 

"Oh, that's good. I guess." He mumbled the last part, not feeling like wanting to talk to his mother.   
"Where is Purpled? I thought he would hang out with that british boy? What was his name? Tomathy?" Dream coughed, not really feeling like wheezing his lungs out.   
"Yeah about that, Purpled isn't feeling well, he's sick. So I've been taking care of him the entire day, he's so clingy when he's sick!" Dream admitted, giggling a bit.   
"Oh please so were you when you were his age." The older boy rolled his eyes but hugged his mother.   
"So where is that little rascal?" His mother asked. A bit of worry in her crystal blue eyes. She remembered the time where Purpled had gotten so bad he had to go to the hospital.   
"He's in my room, gonna give him some ibuprofen so he feels a bit better." His mother nodded and kept her voice lower than before.  
“That’s so mature of you Dream, I’m proud. I’ll make some tea. Since I guess he has a sore throat.” Dream nodded and thanked his mom awkwardly. He left the older woman to her business and walked down the stairs. He also snatched a glass of water before going down.

He also picked the wet cloth from the cold water. Dream twisted the soft fabric. When he tiptoed into his room Dream almost fell. There his brother was. Laying down in his own big ol’ hoodie. It seemed a bit too big for him not to be concerned, it had been fitting on Dream. He put the cloth down onto the bedside drawer with the water and the medicine. Dream quietly sat down beside the boy, his fingers swiftly sweeping loose hairs from Purpled’s forehead which only made Purpled squirm.   
“Hey, Purp. Wake up, you need to take your medicine.” The boy on the bed only groaned and weakly punched Dream’s thigh.  
“Ghhmm, don’t ‘anna.” Purpled pouted, making small grabby hands at Dream. A signal for Dream to hug him. Well, Dream was fucked. He couldn’t make Purpled wake up if he was acting like this and he couldn’t either leave him like this. But soon his mom was for his rescue.

“Dream, can’t you make lunch? I can take care of Purpled while you cook.” Dream nodded and thanked her, he didn’t fully trust his mom but stood up either way. His mother only responded by giving him a hug.

——- a few minutes passed

“M-mom?” A voice said, it was much weaker than before.   
“Yes sweetie?” His mother asked, crouching by the bed. The woman’s smile bright and kind, mother-like.  
“My throat hurts, real bad.” Tears pricked into Purpled’s eyes when he talked, it only made it worse when talking. He felt like razors were scratching his throat, like when you swallow a potato chip wrong it worse.   
“Oh baby, you’ll feel better soon I promise but first I need you to swallow some pills for me okay? And if you can stomach it I have some tea for you.” Purpled nodded and tried to sit up, tried.   
“fuck my head.” Purpled whispered, not really caring if his mother heard. His mother only ran a thumb across the boy's cheek.   
"Be careful, want to take into something more comfortable than jeans?" Purpled nodded while reaching for the pills on the bedside table. While his mother was rummaging Dream's almost empty closer since the older brother was about to move in two months. She spotted a pair of shorts, they were black with dark green lines. These must fit. She thought. 

When she turned around she saw his son almost choking on the hot tea.   
"Take it easy honey, you've gotta sip not chug it." The violet eyed boy would normally argue but he literally did not have the mental and physical will to do so.   
"Yea yeah." Purpled continued to sip on the hot tea. He noticed his mother had given him a pair of shorts.   
“Can you wait outside?” He asked, the awkwardness stinging his clammy skin. He didn’t want to further explain himself to save his throat but his blunt mother seemed to finally get it.  
“Oh yeah, of course!” His mother exclaimed, laughing a bit too much. He had an awkward relationship with his mother. Always caring too much or too little. So after a while she would just get drunk and high to forget about them.   
He had mommy issues for short. 

Purpled took a bit longer than he would like to admit changing but nonetheless he slowly walked up the stairs.   
"Hey Purpled, mom went back to work." Dream said, flipping the egg that was in the pan. Purpled sighed softly, walked towards Dream and hugged him from behind.  
"I'm tired, Dream." Purpled muttered into Dream's back. He hated their height difference. Dream's shoulders started where Purpled's head stopped. It was unfair to say the least.   
"Okay that's understandable, I just need you to eat some of this delicious egg that I made just for my dear brother." Purpled chuckled.   
"Mhmm, kay bet." He muttered but nonetheless sat at the dining table. The dish was served on a small plate. The plate was dark blue with some scrapes on it from forks, why was he so focused on a plate?

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, try to eat and not throw up while I'm gone!" Dream said, picking up a towel. Purpled only nodded, his head hurt a bit from that. The egg was nice though. Not too oil like and just the right punt of salt.   
It was a good egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK WOU ALL FOR FIVE THOUSAND HITS!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORTING COMMENTS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS <333 TAKE CARE Of YOURSELF YOU BEATUFIUL HUMAN BEING!!!  
> also, just wondering is it irritating when I respond to comments lol


	14. You say you love the flowers but then you pick them up don't you understand I get scared when you say you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst ;)  
> Tws  
> Arguing  
> Toxic relationships  
> Abuse  
> Uh Dream  
> Remember that you are loved and you can vent to me whenever you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is inspired by a poem we read in school haha

Enjoy the show.

Purpled was scared. He was currently hiding in his abandoned ufo. Dream had broken out of that damned prison. Then Dream had started to chase him and now he was up here. On the brink of a panic attack, he felt sick. His own brother, his own flesh and blood, had held an axe to sink into his stomach. He heard the rusty water elevator being used.  
No no nonononONONO-  
"Oh Purpled~" a sweet voice cooed. It was Dream. A insane, psychotic Dream. Purpled stifled a sob by clamming a hand over his mouth, he curled into a small ball. He was hiding under his bed. It was such a tight space he could barely breathe. He saw Dreams black shoes walking towards the bed. 

He saw how Dream's legs bended. Seeping fear sinking deep into his bone, making his brain stop thinking and his whole body froze.  
"I know you are under there Purp." Dream said, Purpled could see blood dripping from the diamond axe. He was so utterly fucked. Then someone took a tight grip of his wrist and dragged him out. There Dream was. Blood splattered on his green hoodie, the jeans were dirty and the axe was dirty with blood.  
"No need to hide from me Purpled. I would never hurt you." The last words Dream whispered into the frightened boy. He couldn't breathe, he was going to die. Purpled felt paralyzed, he couldn't move a single inch. Dream giggled, he had blocked the entrance with obsidian so no one would be able to get into the ufo for hours. Purpled wanted to go back to his base and just unwind time.  
"Oh oh, aren't you scared now?" Dream asked, the tone was mocking. It wasn't the usual soft, safe Dream used to use. But ever since the war started to happen it went cold and unforgiving. 

Purpled gulped and tried to think of a plan but he was frozen. He couldn't move, even if he was held at gunpoint. His eyes were wide and glossy while Dream's were full of evil and madness. The grip on his wrist was still hard and didn't seem to stop, it was definitely gonna bruise.  
"Come on, say something to your dear brother." The two were in silence, frightening and scary silence.  
"I said talk." Dream gritted, he seemed displeased that Purpled had disobeyed him. Even now, the boy couldn't speak. It was like someone had stolen his tongue and vocal cords.  
"Can't even do that huh? It shows how insignificant you really are." It hurt that his brother said those words, hurt even more when he saw Dream's hand move toward the axe. 

The older had a big grin, from ear to ear. He loved this. Having so much power was so nice.  
"We're gonna have some family time together aren't we dear brother?" Shivers went down Purpled's spine.  
"Yes we are." Dream whispered, voice raspy. Sounding like someone had taken it in a dishwasher then thrown it out in a snowstorm. Then he took the axe and-

-

Purpled didn't really feel anything anymore. Body hurting all over, bruises and cuts going up counts. He could barely breathe, ribs probably cracked. Purpled's vision was blurred only seeing red and green. Someone had shouted his name, something lime being tackled to the ground by something white and black. White and red were running towards him, a deep green behind it. It wasn't the usual lime, more like wood green. 

Soft, if you say so.

Then everything went strangely scuffed, like everything was muffled by a pillow. It wasn't easy to stay awake, his brain slower and slower for every moment passing by. The floor was nice, comfortable to sleep on. 

"Don't fucking pass out on me you dumb idiot!" It was a familiar voice. It was british, was it Tommy? Maybe.  
"Did you hear me? Stay awake you stupid cat loving asshole!" Yup. It's Tommy, he was the only one who knew how much Purple loved cats even though he had a dog. Blood seeped from Purpled's nose, staining his hoodie. Speaking of the hoodie, it was dirty and pretty much destroyed. Having burn holes and generally just holes from the axe. Then a tall figure came toward him. Mumbling something to Tommy, the dark green still behind him. The lime blurry of color was still on the floor, not moving. He heard some names and then it all darkened a bit and then he closed his eyes. 

Purpled was picked up by Ranboo. They all looked at Dream, the tag above his head shoved he was on half a heart. Either Purpled had resisted or Ranboo had given Dream hell of a beating.  
"This fucking obsidian tool forever to break." Tommy mumbled as the four teenagers crawled through the one cubic meter space. It had taken one and a half hours, even with an enchanted diamond pick, and the entire time they had heard screams, whimpers and laughing. The laughing was the worst. It was psychotic and insane, like Dream's sanity was in a bath and someone just pulled the plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I really just wanted to post something for you all! Remember to eat, drink and sleep! Very important for your well being and i know your mental state ain't a hundred since you read angst about a block game.


	15. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoo long chapter at five thousand and five hundred or so words woooolll
> 
> Purpled gets a thing for his birthday,  
> Things go back.  
> FLUFF AND ANGST WITH MOSTLY FLUFF YEAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye  
> Blood  
> Nightmares  
> Uhhh  
> Feeling left out?  
> Being kicked out ujuuuu  
> Tommy yeah he's his own warning  
> Sorry if some stuff don't make sense, or if the story repeats short snippets of itself, I'm incredibly tired and get sidetracked every other minute and i did not write this in one sitting. Hope you have a pleasant reading folks<3

A boy was just taking a little stroll, wanting to get the sleepiness out of his limbs. It was currently 4:52 AM and everyone was sleeping well, except for Tommy. It was Purpled's birthday tomorrow and of course he didn't have a present yet. Tommy needed to clear his head to know what to give him. He was sitting by the community house, with his feet in the water. Trying to think of something to give to Purpled. a netherite sword? Nah he halfway dozens of those. A piece of new armor? Maybe. But his thoughts when rudely interrupted when Tommy saw something glittering in the moonlight. It was something pretty.  
"What the fuck?" The sixteen year old muttered. It was a bottle with pink shimmering, sparkling in the shine. Maybe that was a good gift? Tommy took off his backpack and shoes, he then jumped into the water. 

The water was surprisingly warm, warmer than the air. It hadn't been that hot when he had his feet in the water. He continued to dive deeper. The bottle was just a few meters away. But the oxygen was going old, so he needed to hurry up or he was gonna take damage. Tommy gripped the bottle and swam up to the trail. He gasped when he reached the surface, his head felt stuffed but it was worth it. Tommy put the bottle on the wood, looking at it. There had been a label but it had been ripped off. Eh, it was probably fine. The bottle didn't explode when it was touched by air. It didn't seem expired either, a small imprint on the cork of the bottle with the little text '08-09' so it would be a few years before it expired. But now he needed to wrap it and then sleep.  
Someone has a birthday tomorrow. 

-

Tommy was actually quite proud. The bottle had been wrapped in black paper with a white bow around the neck of it.  
"Tommy? Hurry up we don't wanna be late!" Phil, his dad, yelled. Tommy was wearing the usual, the sweater then the iconic shirt on top.  
"Okay old man!" He shouted back, taking some cold water in his hair to calm it down, even if it made it worse. This was gonna be a long and fun day. Hopefully. 

-

Purpled was happy. Everyone was at his birthday party! Even Tommy, that busy motherfucker. Well, Walli wasn't. The tickets from Hypixel to the Dream SMP are expensive.  
"Happy birthday Bedwars boy!" 80 said, an arm slingers around his neck. 80 was wearing his usual clothes, Purpled had begged him not to wear anything fancy.  
"Yeah yeah, now let's eat the cake!" Niki had recently picked up baking again. And she had made a tasty chocolate cake, Bad had gotten some gluten free piece of it too. Purpled dugged a fork into the sweet cake, smiling, this always truly awesome. Tubbo and Tommy were play fighting each other, Wilbur trying to take a vodka bottle out of Schlatt's hand, Dream chasing Sapnap and George and 80 by his side. Karl was trying to save his boyfriend #1 and boyfriend #2 from boyfriend #3 (80 not included). Ranboo was having a pleasant conversation with Phil and Technoblade. Niki was talking with Fundy while eating cake. Wallibear couldn't come, something about him not being able to buy a ticket to the smp. 

After a while everyone had calmed down and sat down in the grass. Tommy sag in the water, only wearing a pair of shorts. They all had decided to take a swim after eating, not caring about Bad's protests.  
"You guys can get cramps!" He pleaded, everyone assured Bad that they weren't gonna die nor drown yada yada.  
"We're gonna be fine Bad. Don't worry." Dream said, placing a relaxing hand on Bad's shoulder. But before swimming Purpled decided to open all the presents. And well Tommy was almost exploding from excitement, his gift was hundred percent the best!

The first present was from Dream, it was a golden bracelet with an engraved P.  
"So you never forgot who you are!" Dream had said, smiling. The next was a gift from Tubbo. It was an ender pearl, something he had traded with a piglin. So after fifteen minutes of laughter, aw's and swears, he had opened every gift but one. It was Tommy's, he had stalled with the gift. It had a glass shape so he had expected it to be a potion but he wasn't sure. Tommy was never the one to make potions.  
"Go on! Open it!" Tommy had edged on, hands up in excitement.  
"Yeah yeah, chill a bit will you?" Now everyone was staring at the small, black package. It had a white pretty bow.  
"A bow? Your britishness is showing Tommy." He muttered, earning a wheeze from said boy. 

Nevertheless, he ripped the package open and it seemed like his predicament was true. It was a potion, all shimmering and pink. It was sparkling in the strong sunshine.  
"Wow, didn't know you were such a potion maker." Tommy wanted to say he had found it in the water by the community house but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It wasn't like he was lying, he was simply not correcting Purpled.  
"Mmm." He said, feeling that guilt snake inside tingle, he always had it.  
"Come on! Drink it!" Tommy said, trying to get the snake out. The boy shrugged and popped off the cork and took a chug. The potion tasted sweet, like candy sweet. But then it turned a bit too sweet, like eating too much candy.  
"Dude- you stuffed way too much sugar into this shit!" Purpled said, trying to keep the potion down. It tasted ew.  
"Purpled you are weak!" Tommy said, trying to play it off. What if this was a poison potion? Then Dream, Punz and Wallibear were gonna kill again and again. Forever. 

_

The nausea had finally worn off, Purpled still felt queasy but either way they had all changed into swimming wear.  
"Hey, you still feeling okay?" Dream asked, putting a weary hand on his thin shoulder.  
"Yeah, the potion probably just expired but I'm fine." Purpled said, swatting away Dream's big hand.  
"Go talk with your three boyfriends, they are missing you." That made the older look at his three boyfriends running around in the water, splashing each other.  
"Yeah, go and drown Tommy now as payback, I give you permission." Purpled giggled but ran after Tommy nonetheless, leading up to a water fight between four teenagers. Ranboo, Purpled, Rubbo and Tommy. 

Purple had finally tackled Tommy down in the water, splashing endless waves of water in the younger boy's face. Ranboo and Tubbo were laughing by the sidelines while the grownups were watching and giggling them too.  
"Go get him Purp!" Punz yelled, face filled with proudness. Why would he? He had just seen his little brother like friend tackling another friend into the water. Bad was on the brink of a panic attack, worrying back and forth that Purpled was accidentally gonna drown Tommy and such. The usual. It was all so funny they had not noticed the way Purpled seemed small compared to Tommy, not in a thin like way more just like he had shrinked. As they continued to splash each other Tommy noticed that the weight on top of him had lightened so he had just pushed Purpled away. He just did it on autopilot, not really thinking. When Tommy stood up he noticed something. 

What the fuck. 

A young boy sat in the water, in a way too big shorts. Exactly where Purpled was thrown just a few seconds ago.  
"GUYS? SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!" Tommy shouted, staring at the child in front of him. He had the same eyes Purpled, same tone of blond- wait.  
This was Purpled, just younger.  
Much younger.  
"What happened- holy shit!" A familiar Florida man said. Then Purpled opened his mouth, showing small milk teeth though the two infront were missing.  
"Dweam?" The boy lisped, looking around.  
"What is it buddy?" Dream asked, his tone was soft and sweet. Something Tommy had never heard. Was it the potion?  
"Wha' happe'ed?" Some letters were missing, Purpled seemed to have a hard time pronouncing them. 

Dream didn't answer, only picking him up and glaring at Tommy.  
"What the fuck did you do!" Ah, there was the tone Tommy was familiar with! A small 'language' was heard.  
Why did everything go to hell?  
"I- I don't know!" Tommy said, which was a half true. He knew it was by the potion he just didn't know why. By now everyone was in a circle, surrounding the three boys. Purpled was faced away from Tommy, being held by Dream. His head was slow working but he could definitely tell he was much smaller than he usually was. His hands seemed so small against Dream's bare shoulder, he was just a few (if six was a few) shorter than Dream.

The worst thing? 

He couldn't feel his two front teeth and when he tried to touch them to know if they were there Dream had just grabbed his wrist and held it, it had obviously been on autopilot. Purpled also felt weirdly clumsy, like he didn't really have power over his body. The young boy stared into the water, eyes widening more than at the reflection. Why was this child staring back at him? With purple eyes and ashy platinum blond hair. Looking just like him, but he seemed to be no older than seven.  
Did he time travel? No, he couldn't have, everyone was the same. Had he de-aged? Maybe. But how? He hadn't eaten anything strange, he had only drinken that weird potion by Tommy- oh. O h. 

That fucker, Purpled thought. He wanted to punch Tommy but he couldn't. He was firmly held by Dream and he didn't seem to loosen his grip around him.  
"Dream, can I hold Purpled? Trust me, I have experience with Techno and Tommy over here." A british voice asked, Dream turned around and stared up at a tall man. It was our dear Wilbur Soot, a fine young man at the sweet age of 24.  
"Fine. Change him into fitting clothes." Dream handed the boy over to Wilbur, who happily accepted. The true gremlin child was disappointed and wanted to go back to Dream.  
"Let me go Wilbur." Purpled said, the R sounded more like an L than an R.  
"Shut up child." Wilbur said, smiling as Niki decided to follow. Purpled only pouted but clinged onto the tall boy holding him. He didn't feel like falling down right now. The girl was gushing over Purpled, ugh he hated this.  
Having the mentality of a seventeen year old boy while having the body of a seven year old CHILD no thanks.  
"Aw who isn't a cute little boy?" Niki said, practically jumping up and down. Purpled groaned and sank his head into the crook of Wilbur's neck. 

Who knew having this much attention was this tiring? This sucks so much! (If you get that be more chill reference let's be friends) Soon they all had reached his ufo. He wanted to be big again.  
"Think you can hold your breath for ten seconds?" Purpled rolled his eyes, he can hold his breath for a minute. Something he had proven when he had made a bet with Wallibear that he would hold his breath till he rushed the opponent's bed, it took one minute and twenty seven seconds. He had felt lightheaded and almost passed out after that.

But it was so worth it for the look on Walli's face. 

Now they were in front of the water elevator and Niki went first, Wilbur and Purpled second. It seemed like children's lungs were much smaller than a seventeen year olds. So when the three had gotten to the top Purpled gasped a bit more than he would like to admit. Niki reached into one of the chests, there were string, a needle and a comfortable light green fabric.  
"It'll take a few hours to make them." She explained to Purpled, he was laying in the bed under the covers with his head popping out. Who knew drinking a mysterious potion could be so tiring? Purpled shrugged and practically disappeared fully under the covers. He heard Niki chuckle and then she disappeared too, probably to get a sewing machine.  
Wilbur was reading a book by the foot of the bed. It was a book Dream had given him. The book was about potions.  
Were they really trying to help him? That would be so nice!

The thought of people caring, just a little bit, made a mushy and soft feeling spread through his entire small body. Purpled yawned and shut his eyes. This was nice. 

-

"Tommy. What the actual fuck did you do!" Dream shouted, eyes narrowed. He was about to give this kid a real scolding if he didn't have a very good excuse.  
"I don't know! It was that stupid potion! I found it by the community house and I didn't have a present for Purpled so I just took it! I'm sorr-'' but in the middle of Tommy's apology the older firmly stopped him. Was it possible that-  
"Where did you find that potion Tommy?" Dream asked, placing a hand on the shoulder of the shorter boy. Mind you that Dream still had his eyes filled with anger so you must imagine how scared this child is.  
"B-by the waters! By the community house!" Tommy said, backing away from Dream. His back hit a tree in the process, which would be funny if Dream wasn't so scary. 

"Oh no." Dream muttered. This wasn't good.  
"What?" Tommy asked, his british accent a bit more apparent than usual. Well it was always apparent but you get the point the author says pointing at you.  
"The potion. It was pink right?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Shimmering and such"  
"Yup." The guilt snake was moving again, doing 360's in his stomach.  
"We need to get Technoblade, he's good with potions. He's the only one who knows the antidote for that potion." Dream said, walking north. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, how did his brother know about this? Sure his brother was great with potions, but this? What was Techno hiding from him?  
"I- I'll follow!" Tommy stuttered. Dream shrugged, continuing to walk. 

-

Niki let out a sigh of relief. Finally the clothes were done. It was a simple shirt and pants, both light green. They had been skillfully sowed, everything being correct and she was quite proud of herself. Niki put the clothes in a little box, tying a purple bow around it. This would be her present. Her second one. 

-

Purpled was in a black room. Walls closing in, cramping him together. He was in his usual teenage body. It felt weird to be in his body again, he had gotten quite used to his limited height. Now back to the nightmare. The walls pressed against his legs, back, arms, chest and head. He couldn't breathe, not a single but of air was left in the tight chamber he clawed at his throat he couldn't breathe- Then suddenly he woke up. Everything was bright, blinding him. He saw that Wilbur had dozed off by the bed. Purpled was glad for that, he never liked when people pitied him. He liked getting attention but pity? Nope. Then bad thoughts came, he hated the bad thoughts. Purpled crawled under the covers again, he didn't want to be seen.

And he was still in his seven year old body. Wasn't that just great? Purpled sighed, he hated having nightmares. It was always the same dream too. A cramped space, suffocating him and right before he is about to die he wakes up in a cold sweat. It was always awful and had led up to so many panic attacks he could barely count them all.  
Wilbur yawned, he had heard something move. Was it Purpled?  
"Purpled? You okay?" Wilbur asked, he must've dozed off. Wilbur turned around to see a small body under the covers, it was shaking. That wasn't great, the older thought.  
"W-Wilbur?" The R sounded, again, like an L rather than an R but Wilbur didn't mind. For the time being he could be Wilbul.  
"Yeah what is it buddy?" The older one moved so he sat in the bed.  
"Nightmare happened." He mumbled. Hsi eyes stung and were watering, he was such a pussy. Couldn't even cope with a nightmare but the potion was really fucking up his emotions, and well the dam broke. He sobbed into Wilbur's big shoulder. The older only rubbed soothing circles into Purpled's small back. Then someone came up the water elevator. It was Niki! She held a box with a purple ribbon. 

She had had a big smile on her face but when she noticed Purpled's distressed state it quickly turned into a frown.  
"Purpled! Honey, what happened!?" Niki laid the box beside her when she reached the bed. The woman swept away a tear from Purpled's violet eyes.  
"He had a nightmare." Wilbur told Niki, it was obvious that Purpled couldn't answer.  
"Oh you poor thing!" 

-

"Hello Mr Homeless Boy." Techno said. His long pink hair was going everywhere and it was apparent that he had just taken a nap.  
"Technoblade, remember that deaging potion we made when we were fourteen?" Dream asked, his hands were balled into fists. His knuckles were white. Techno squinted his eyes but nodded nonetheless.  
"Uh yeah? The pink one, didn't we throw away that by the community house? Dad gave a real scolding for it." Dream smiled tightly, he remembered. It wasn't too fun to explain to an angry and tired Puffy and Purpled was laughing in the background. Oh, Purpled was only ten back then. They had been adopted by Puffy about a month before. Dream had lived his brother, alone, since the small town they had lived in had thrown them out- But that wasn't important now.  
"Well seems like your brother here gave it to Purpled and now he's seven."

Oh.  
"Well that explains your visit Dream. Was it Tommy or Wilbur?" Techno hadn't seen Tommy yet, he was behind the green clad man.  
"Tommy. He's actually right behind me." Said person stepped sheepishly in front of Dream. Tommy's palms were sweating, he tried to dry them by drying them on his pants.  
"You're grounded for four weeks. I have an antidote for it."  
"Thanks Techno."  
"No problem dream boy."  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"Never. Dream boy." 

-

After a few minutes Purpled had calmed down, a few weak tears rolling but Wilbur always dried them. He wore the new clothes Niki made, they had fitted perfectly!  
"Thankth." Purpled muttered, not bothering to try to avoid lisping.  
"No problem Purp, you're probably hungry aren't you? I have some apples in my inventory if you want them." Wilbur said while Purpled only nodded. It made the man smile as he stood up. He took out his netherite sword, placed a fresh green apple on one of the chests and started to cut them. It was eight pieces of apple, he put them all in a small bowl which he handed to Purpled.  
He ate in silence as Niki and Wilbur talked. 

-

"Dream?" Techno said before Dream and Tommy went into the unforgiving cold.  
"Yeah?" A cloud of breath left Dream's mouth.  
"He won't become seventeen right away, hell age about a year everyday so be prepared to have extreme angst. You know how Niki is during her lady time, that's gonna be Purpled just worse and without blood." Techno laughed a bit but continued nonetheless. There was actually one thing the Blood God had gotten wrong. Purpled would actually bleed. But he didn't know that.  
"He will be tired, his limbs will be hurting from growing so much during a short period of time and he won't eat much. He'll be in pretty intense pain sometimes so just be aware of that okay?" Dream nodded and said goodbye.  
This would be a hard next ten days. 

-

"Purpled. Wake up!" Purpled groaned but opened his violet eyes either way. There was Dream with his stupid lime hoodie.  
"What?" Purpled asked, he felt moody and he just wanted to sleep. His brother was holding a bottle with a white cloudy substance in it. It had a black cork with a few imprinted words but he didn't have the mental power to read.  
"We have the cure so you can age back!" Now if that wasn't good news! He would finally be able to take care of himself again, and not to bother anyone.  
"That'th good." He muttered. Something about it made him sad. Maybe it was the fact that no one would care about him anymore. 

"Is everything good?" Dream asked, his voice was lightly laced with concern. Was his brother not happy?  
"Yeah just feel like everyone ith gonna forget about me. Again." Purpled whispered, his voice was weak and tired. Dream's heart broke and whispered sweet words to his brother, saying everything is gonna be alright and they were never gonna forget him, not again. It made Purpled feel slightly better, the words of his brother being comforting.  
"How about I make some dinner and you drink the potion?" Dream asked, there was still a question lingering on Purpled's mind.  
"Will it hurt? When I grow?"  
"No! Of course not." Dream lied right through his teeth, he knew Purpled would never drink it if he knew the pain it would give him. So he had to do this. 

"Okay. I t'ust you Dweam." The last word was a bit slurred as Purpled yawned a bit. Niki and Wilbur had left a few minutes ago, passing Dream on their way to Tommy to scold him more than Techno did.  
"Mhm." Ugh, a worm of guilt ran through his body. Was this who Tommy was feeling? He felt awful but he did what he had to do. Dream cooked up some soup, tomato soup, and it didn't take more than ten minutes. Dream and also packed a few clothes. A few he used when he was a teenager, he figured Purpled would need them but they would be a bit oversized since he, even when he was thirteen, was bigger and taller than Purpled was now. 

It was all in a big, blue box. The two were sitting on the chests eating soup. It was hot but good. They were talking about everything from the sky to the deep waters of the smp. Then Dream had told Purpled to drink the potion already and to stop stalling.  
"Yeah yeah. I'm on it." Purpled grumbled.  
"Good." Dream popped off the cork for Purpled and gave the bottle to Purpled.  
"Now or never." And then he drank it. It tasted sour, like lemons and limes mixed with water. It was like when life gave you lemons but like you bought them.  
"Feeling any different?" Dream asked, putting the dishes away in his inventory. The young boy shook his head, no he wasn't.  
"Well you might get some sleep. You'll age a year every day so you should probably rest."

"You're right." Purpled said, standing up on wobbly legs. He was up to Dream's waist. Ugh, he hated being so short! The only two people he was taller than in his normal form were Schlatt and Niki! Then the world swayed a bit.  
"Wow, take it easy, Purp." Dream whispered, steadying him by holding his hand. The older led Purpled to his bed and tucked him in.  
"Go to sleep bubba." Dream kissed his forehead, lulling him to sleep by Hemming a sweet tune that was the L'manburg anthem. Dream decided he would document what was happening to Purpled on a small book.

-

Day one  
Purpled have grown a few inches, Niki has cut his hair two times already and it's only twelve AM and we have gone through one pair of clothes. And Purpled is getting more and more exhausted by every hour that goes by. I'm worried.

-

Day two,  
It's a bit more calm. Purpled is sleeping at least twelve hours a day now. Though every time he woke up he seems just as tired as he was when went to sleep. Niki had to cut his hair four times. We all have decided to cut his hair on the last day instead of cutting it everyday.

-

Day three,  
Purpled has the body of a ten year old now, he has tried to get out of the UFO but he gets these cramps and it's keeping him bedridden. It looks like his entire body is going to break from all the pressure. His bones hurt, growing so much in such a short amount of time. His skin has blisters from almost splitting open, Niki has tried to fix it with potions but Purpled only whimper. He hasn't eaten anything yet today, it's five PM. 

-

Day four,  
Purpled is now eleven. He's wearing an oversized grey hoodie Tommy has given him. He has a fever and a sore throat, Niki has given up on trying to give him any food or potion. She has given him a food tube, forcing him to keep the food down. It hurts not to be able to help him.  
And I lied about it wasn't gonna hurt. It was just to protect him, so it wasn't exactly a bad lie. 

-

Day five,  
Purpled is twelve now, he's barely reacting to anything but Niki said we had to push through and that we were half way done. His hair is down to his shoulders now. He has slept for thirteen hours straight, Niki is gonna wake him up since none of us is comfortable with him sleeping for too long. He still has a fever and sore throat, he's neither better nor worse. Everyone is tired, no one is sleeping much. I've been sleeping about three hours a night, there is just so much to do! Niki has to take care of the blisters and bruises, Wilbur needs to calm down every child on this server and I need to be near Purpled or else I'm gonna break down. 

-

The air on top of the ufo was clean and refreshing, he understood why Purpled liked it up here. Dream sighed, he had just wroten day five. The last sentence was probably the most honest he had been these past days. He hadn't slept for a day now and he needed to sleep, Dream knew that but he just couldn't leave his brother like that!  
"Big D?" A british voice said. The tone was brittle and weak. It was Tommy.  
"Yeah? What is it Tommy." Dream were tired. So tired of this shit, of Tommy, of Niki, of Wilbur and sick of Purpled being sick.  
"I-I'm sorry." Tommy said, sitting beside him.

"It's okay, you couldn't know what that potion could do." Dream's voice cracked, he cringed but ignored it. The teen beside him didn't care, maybe saw him a bit more human than just a porcelain mask. Tommy laid his head against Dream's shoulder, looking into the sundown. It painted the sky red, orange, yellow, pink, blue and purple. It made him think about Purpled. Purpled his brother. A happy antisocial teenager. A child, a child thrown out of society for being abnormal then running to the smp. And he had just watched it happen, he didn't stop their parents because he was hanging with a friend. Purpled had only been ten at the time. But he stood out, with his beautiful violet eyes and dumb dumb hair. 

"It isn't your fault either." Tommy mumbeld. Closing his eyes, they had lost a bit of shine.  
"It kinda is since I didn't get rid of the potion correctly."  
"Then it's Techno's too!"  
"No it isn't, I told him I had gotten rid of it." Tommy's eyes widened, that explains it.  
"Oh, well you were fourteen. You was young and dumb." Dream chuckled.  
"Yeah just like you."  
"HEY!" 

-

Day six,  
Purpled seems to be thirteen now. The growth has stopped going so fast, the blisters aren't healing though since they split open every hour but they aren't getting bigger. Though around when he was thirteen he got a second growth spurt, I don't want him to be in more pain. Niki has taken out the food tube now, he can be councius for a few minutes without a problem but he has never gone past the twenty minute mark. We just gave him a tomato soup. I actually slept last night. But this isn't meant to turn into a diary. 

-

"Dream?" A weak, oh so weak, voice said out loud. Purpled's eyes were shut and his eyebrows were going up in pain. The elder looked up and ran towards him.  
"Yes? What is it bubba?" Dream's voice was worried.  
"M-m leg!" Purpled pointed at his leg, arching his back. His leg hurt really bad! His older brother pulled the blanket off and right there was a big gash. It was bleeding, going onto the white covers. Dream muttered swear as Purpled whimpered and cried. His leg spasmed and cramped, his toes were all curled tightly so he wouldn't scream.  
"Breathe Purpled, just breathe! I'll get a uhm, regeneration potion!" Dream stumbled toward the big potion chest. 

He speed ran looking at all the potions, searching for a pink formula. He found a dusted one. Dream popped off the cork and ran back. It would hurt more than drink but it would be more effective if he poured it.  
"I am so sorry Purpled." Dream whispered before lacing the gash. It physically hurt to see Purpled muffle a little scream at the contact. Hot tears sailed down from Purpled's eyes. 

-

Day seven,  
Things have been hectic. Purpled had gotten a few more cuts but other than that he's been fine. Niki almost got a mental breakdown when I told her about what bad happened, Wilbur had gone ghostly pale but no one else but us three knew about it. I doubt Purpled remembers it. We have fed him soup blended with regeneration potions. I need to go to sleep now, I just sleep on a mattress in the ufo now. 

-

"Get some sleep, Dream."  
"No."

He couldn't leave Purpled. Not again. 

-

THREE DAY TIME SKIP BECAUSE AUTHOR IS TIRED

-

Purpled smiled. He was finally free from that fever though his throat still ached and itched. He was sitting by the water, with his feet in the water. The air was warm. Like a big hug, warming him from the inside out. The boy had finally gotten away from his concerned friends though it wouldn't be long until they found him. But until then, he would enjoy his me-time.  
"Hi Purp." A person said. It was a voice he hadn't heard in a while. Purpled turned his head around to see a turquoise hoodie and caramel skin.  
"Hi Walli! Finally got a ticket here eh?" Purpled asked, chuckling a bit. 

"Yeah, they are terribly expensive. Don't know how you can't just get them like air!" Wallibear exclaimed as he sat by his tired friend.  
"Dream is rich, Techno too. It can be that I loan some of it for a terribly long time."  
"Classic you." They were in a comfortable silence. There weren't any words to really describe what had happened.  
"I heard about your de age bit. I wished I had just bought a ticket, I'm sorry." Purpled started to feel bad, why did he have to cause so much pain to his friend?  
"I'm sorry too." Walli hmmed but grinned at the smaller boy either way.  
"Better than stuck having to age normally ain't it? Because it would suck being having to be an old man while you were in your teenage years." Purpled laughed but nodded nonetheless, he brushed a hand through his newly cut hair. 

It was nice just him and Wallibear.  
They will probably play Bedwars together Tomorrow. If Dream would allow.  
Spoiler alert, he didn't.  
But it was fine just hanging in the ufo with his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it<3 sorry it took a while to put out. Do you like short, more frequent chapters or longer but slower updates? Please tell me in the comments and if you have prompts drop it in there too! Puroeld centric as usual <333 drink, eat, sleep REPEATTT also sorry i kinda forgot i had thrown 80 in there lmao :) also, the bracelet Purpled got was inspired by mine but mine is silver and has a lil 'by your side's and it's sappy ik. But anyway I genuinely hope you guys have a good day or night.  
> Love,  
> Your author.


	16. Christmas Disco With An Older Brother. Bad Idea? Problaly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title my guy, or girl or anything in between! No yes for this chapter <3 u guys deserves some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we had so angst in the chapters before this one do we're gonna have fluff in this one WHOOOOOOO!! 
> 
> And thank for ALMOST 6000 READS WHOOOOOOO THANK YOU ALL! <33333  
> I KNOW CHRISTMAS HAS PASSED BUT LET ME LIVE PLEASE I AM A SUCKER FOR CHRISTMAS FLUFF  
> But let's start the show shall be
> 
> BUT BEFORE THAT PLATONICNESS ARE OOZING OUT M8 LIKE- THERE ISNT ANYTHING ROMANTIC IN THIE STORY! LIKE- LIKE THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY ABOUT MINORS WHO SHOULDNT BE SEXUALIZED! WOW No but seriously if i see another Purpled smut fic I'm seriously gonna burn them into a ditch. Like wtf he's a m i n o r. And if you read this book to get off, get off the internet dude. Seek help ffs.

At first Dream thought it would be very, very annoying to bring his little brother to the Christmas dance. And it was, but not as much as he thought. Dream was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. And Purpled was wearing his usual oversized hoodie with a pair of light blue jeans. Though the hoodie had a few Christmas pins that their friend Ludwig had made for him. The two siblings walked to the school since Dream's car had broken down. 

"So are there gonna be lots of ladies that I can swoon there?" His brother said, the black Sony headphones that he had seen so many times was around his neck.  
"Yeah but they'll lose it for me first, I'm much more handsome!" Dream stroke a Hercules pose, flexing his muscles.  
"Noo!" The two brothers laughed. It was their inside joke. While Dream was a tall, muscular person while Purpled over here was a stick.  
"Yes! And I'll take some boys too!"  
"Dream. Your bisexuality is showing." Dream playfully punched Purpled on his upper arm. Which the younger one responded with a shove. 

"Come on, don't act like a child. Be a bit professional." Dream said, putting his hands on his hips and bending his legs so he was on Purpled's level.  
"Actually I am a child so sksksksksk"  
"Are you turning into a VSCO girl?!" Dream started to run away from Purpled when he took out a scrunchie. The older one could hear a 'ooh Dreammm'. 

This was gonna be a hell of a disco. 

_

When Purpled entered he saw many girls and boys, some he wasn't sure what gender they had! And he felt severely underdressed. Girls were wearing puffy, speak dresses or some tomboys were wearing a fancy jacket on top. Boys were wearing ironed suits, all in black. And here he came with an oversized hoodie and dirty jeans. The jeans he wore had actually a stain that was made of dirt just by his ankle.  
"Ey Purpled, my man." A british voice said. Ugh, british people. He turned around to see a tall, too tall for his liking, blond with bright sky like eyes though they were dulled by the darkness in the room. And it was Tommy. Who else?

"Uh hi." Tommy was wearing his normal clothing so that made him feel a bit more comfortable in his clothing choice.  
"Everyone here is so serious. Like no girls wanted to dance with me!"  
"Understandable, I wouldn't want to dance with you either." Purpled said. The shorter of the two turned around to get some cheap plastic like candy. It tasted sweet.  
"Excuse you! I am a perfect specimen of a massive man! I am muscular." Not really.  
"Toxic masculinity!" Purpled mumbled. Tommy only laughed at him and slapped the top of his head.  
"Ey! Dream! Your friend is assaulting me!" Purpled screamed, getting unusual looks. 

"Okay shush, shush you dwarf!" But it seemed too late. Dream was behind Tommy though the taller one didn't know yet. So it was quite the surprise when somebody pinched his neck. Tommy quite literally screamed and wheezed into his hands.  
"Dream!" Then the kettle was on fire. Long, dry wheezes were clearly heard. It was a familiar sound and it usually was on repeat when Dream was talking with oh so dear Georgie. Which speaking of the brit he was in front of them.  
"Tommy's going feral, a child is here and you are quite on all levels but physical a kettle. Please for the love of God, explain what is happening." The brit asked, pinching the bridge between his eyes.

"Well- eughhhhhuuuuUuuuHhHhhhHHH" And then Dream started to turn into a kettle. Again. George was wearing a black suit but with a 404 pin pinned on with a pair of light gray shoes. They seemed brand new. Like they were bought just for this day.  
"Okay I'll, I'll just go." Purpled whispered. He wasn't great with social situations. And to his dismay no one stopped him. No one even answered him. He had wished they had said bye to him, at least. But he wouldn't let that bring him down. He was at a disco, even if it was school and the biggest thing would happen is that someone had sneaked vodka in a plastic bottle into the building, he would enjoy it. 

And soon he found the one he was looking for. Punz! And he was dancing with some girl so he didn't want to interrupt so be just waves at him and Punz smiled at him. Anyways, he could always just go home and tell Dream he wasn't feeling too well.  
"Purpled, how have you been." And there was another tall person. It was Ranboo, a guy that was about nine inches taller than him, it's fine.  
"I've been okay, you?" The two walked to an abandoned corner. It was so loud there and it was warmer there.  
"Eh, I've been good. It's boring at this party without Techno that all." Ah, Technoblade. The blade hm yes. 

Technoblade was brother to Ranboo but was currently in college since he was smart boi™ and got moved up a few classes.  
"Must be. I can't really think how I'm gonna deal with Dream going to college. It'll be weird but at least I'll get some peace." The two teenagers giggled. Dream was notorious for being loud. Even though Purpled wasn't in Dreams grade he had heard stories about him. 

"Yeah."

Rambo had his split hair in a little bun. It was actually fitting for Ranboo.  
"Your hair looks good. Not many have buns." He pointed at Ranboo’s hair.  
“Oh thank me- I mean thank you. Sorry I misspoke.” The two boys laughed and smiled.  
"It's okay. So what do you want for Christmas?" It was a subtle question that was basically 'I haven't bought anything for you yet, what do I need to buy?'.  
"Oh I guess I want a new phone case. I have an iPhone seven." Ranboo hmmed.  
"Okay."

The two saw Dream walk towards them. Dream's face was happy and shiny. Purpled groaned and stared into the ground. He was just having a good time with his way too tall friend, did he have to be here now?  
"Is it boring to be here?" The older boy asked, frowning a bit. He had really tried to make this stupid school dance a bit more better than last year, since he was class president.  
"Don't worry Dream, me and Purp are just tired." Purpled nodded along, as to agree with Ranboo. Dream nodded and ruffled the two boys hair. 

When he had walked away Purpled sank into the ground out of embarrassment.  
"He is so EMBARRASSING." Purpled whispered into his hands.  
"Eh, he seems pretty rad." Ranboo said, bending his knees so they were in a upside down V position. Ugh, Ranboo's legs were taller than him sitting down.  
"Dude, you don't know my brother. He is so cruel! Every morning he throws my blanket away! And then I'm cold for the tests of the day." Purpled's mood was screaming >:(.  
"Okay but like that's kinda cool. Technoblade used to make me tea in the morning and read some Sun Tzu or something." 

"Uh, Technoblade. The blood god or what was it?" Ranboo nodded, Technoblade had a few nicknames. Blood god, the blade, Sun Tzu quoter ™, The Blood God and such.  
"Yeah, I don't even know how he got that name. I think someone have given him the name in a game so yeah." Purpled giggled. Ranboo was looking like a question mark.  
"You don't know the story! That's so sad but oh so funny!" Ranboo laughed with Purpled. What was happening?  
"Okay so it was me, Techno and Dream we were-" Purpled had to stop to giggle for a bit. "And then Dream started to like- like fucking boost some satan music- and and!" Purpled erupted into laughter. His face hurt from laughing and his eyes were glossy. 

And Purpled never finished the story, so the nickname was forever a mystery. Well, until they both were at Techno's wedding but that was for another story. They were at a Christmas Disco!  
So after Purpled had calmed down, he stood up and gave his hand out to Ranboo.  
"Come on! They'll play Dream's song next!" Purpled exclaimed, looking over to Dream who was searching up on Spotify.  
"But- but like my legs are tired!" Ranboo tried to come up with excuses to sit in the warm corner. He didn't deal well with the cold.  
"Excuses excuses! Stand up you tall dwarf!" The blond profusely insulted him to get up and Ranboo complied. 

Soon the sound of 'Roadtrip' started to play. A few whistles, claps and laughter were heard when the Spotify-Dream started to song. Dream only ignored them and danced with George, that sapper. Purpled and Ranboo goofed around and accidentally spilled some punch onto a couple which turned out to be Tommy and Tubbo who had pretended. It resulted in Purpled nearly getting a concussion by running into Wilbur Soot and Ranboo feverishly apologizing, to both Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy while Purpled only laughed and giggled.  
It was nice to hang with his friends!  
It was a Christmas Disco with his older brother, after all.

-

"Had fun?" Dream asked as the two brothers walked in the dark. They could see the small clouds of their breaths when walking past street lamps.  
"Yeah! You would've seen when I accidentally ran into Wilbur! And Ranboo was on the brink of a mental breakdown." Purpled snickered, cracking his fingers. It was a habit he had picked up, accidentally of course.  
"Yeah? Also stop doing that! You're destroying your bones!" Dream said, swatting his head.  
"Actually there is a man who cracked his left hand for seventy year and there was no difference-"

"Well you're just built different!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be planning to write the weeding thing idk


	17. I know you so well, so well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled hangs with his friends, Niki and Eret finds them.   
> NORMALIZE PLATONIC HUGGING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!
> 
> can you do a one shot where tubbo, tommy, and ranboo find out that purpled is like touch-starved and they give him a bunch of platonic cuddles? bonus points if eret and niki find them all cuddled up and sleeping and are like “aw.”
> 
> Title inspired by 'i'm closing my eyes' by potsu!  
> Also we are gonna ignore all of the recent events of the smp bcuz I'm not caught up and idk what is happening but the only thing I know is that Tommy boy is dead as a fish on land. So Tommy = not dead.

Purpled knew he was touch starved, flinching at every touch but his Bedwars brain was constantly shouting at him to run away. That he would get stabbed, shot or get a potion thrown at him if he didn't run away. It was always on instinct, to flinch away by joking it away and say he was only startled and it seemed to work, not in the long run though. Concerned whispers being shared after Tubbo would hug him and Purpled's eyes would turn glossy because it was so damn long ago he was touched by another human being more than two seconds or every time Tommy would sling an arm around his neck. 

But whatever, people had it worse.

-

"Do you guys think it's anything wrong with Purpled?" Tubbo asked, making a flower crown out of daisies for Ranboo. Tubbo was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of shorts.   
"No how could you think that!? Of course it is Tubbo!" Tommy said, hanging from a tree. He was wearing his usual t-shirt and was wearing a pair of white shorts too. His expression seemed to be part pity, part anger and part just Tommy. Ranboo had just thrown on a white button up shirt and black pants.   
"Uh guys? He's walking right there!" Everyone snapped their heads to where Ranboo was pointing. There was Purpled, with his stupid purple hoodie and a pair long shorts, going to his knees, and seemed to be walking to his ufo. Probably to repair some glass. The boy didn't see them, or well he hadn't noticed them yet. "well? Come on! Let's go!" Tommy said, letting his knees relax and then falling to the ground but he got up quickly.   
"As I said!" That made everyone stand up, Tommy was angry? Wasn't he worried just a second ago? 

-

Purpled was walking, the heat killing him. He needed to come up to the cool air of the ufo. It was perfect during sundown's, the air was just cool enough not to sweat but to keep his warmth and the sun painted beautiful colors over the sky. Pink, orange, red, blue and, of course, purple! But right now it was four PM and it was hot. But Purpled couldn't take this godforsaken hoodie off, then people would see the scars of his bedwars games! He already had a big scar over calf and since he usually wasn't in that many conflicts people would start to wonder and Purpled didn't want that.   
He wanted peace and quiet. Too bad he always brought bad luck with him. 

"Ey! Big P!" As he said, bad luck. Purpled turned around to see a Tommy, a Tubbo and a tall Ranboo. He must've looked like shit, big bags under his eyes and basically drowning in a hoodie he'll never grow into.   
"Hey." Gosh, Purpled sounded awful. Like he hadn't talked in days, which was true. Since nobody wanted to talk to him, why talk at all.   
"How have you been?" Tubbo asked, a giddy smile on his face. It was wholesome, a smile Purpled probably never could re-create.   
"I've been… okay." Silence, so awkward! Why did he even talk! All he ever does is to fuck things up!   
"Well what are you planning to do today? We were planning to swim, thought you maybe you wanted to come along!" Tubbo said, grabbing his hands but Purpled swiftly slipped them out of Tubbo a bit too hard of a grip.   
"Oh, no it's fine. I gotta repair some of the glass on the ufo and cut off some of the vines."

Tommy sighed, Tubbo's eyes turned sad and Ranboo stared at him.   
"Oh, okay. Good luck." Tubbo whispered, walking away.   
"Uh thanks." Purpled stared into the ground while walking, staring at his shoelaces. He felt six eyes on him, analyzing him. The boy wanted to sink into the ground. He just made one of his friends, someone who he hadn't talked to in a while, sad. And it was all his fault because he was selfish enough to only think about himself. To think about his ufo, about the vines and his lack of platonic affection. Purpled groaned, hating his own emotions and himself. Why did he have to think such negative thoughts all the time!? Why could he just be happy!?

Purpled almost missed his ufo, it was almost completely covered in vines from the egg thing. Maybe if he was more inclusive in the wars he could've prevented this. Either way, he made his way up the almost broken water elevator. He had fixed it just a few weeks ago but this egg thing, it was fucking with his redstone and he didn't like it. When Purpled came into the ufo everything was completely trashed. Vines, clothes and just general trash were littering the floor and there was a hole by the wall! And it didn't help that he was soaking wet from the water. There was his old gray hoodie he had used before he got the purple one. It still fitted him, he just didn't like it as much. In his inventory Purpled had two shears, three stacks of coloured glass and two steaks, he never liked eating that much but he wasn't that malnourished.   
Purpled started to pick up all the heavy objects, shoving it down the hole. Clothes, random blocks and objects were littering the ground below.

After half an hour of constant cleaning he decided to take a break. Then, someone came up the elevator. They all came out wet, just like Purpled had. It was Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo.  
I mean, who else would it be?

-

"Go on! You go first big man!* Tommy whispered, putting a long finger on Ranboos' back. Ranboo was sweating, he didn't like water. Nonono! He had almost drowned like- five times already! But then Tubbo, like the saint he is, gave him a turtle helmet.   
"Thanks Tubbo. Thank you."   
"No problem Ranboo!" Tubbo hugged the tall boy, he was so affectionate, that Tubbo. Soon Ranboo stepped into the water elevator, his hair getting wet immediately and so did his clothes. But the helmet helped him to breathe.   
"Ladies first!" Tommy said. Shoving Tubbo forward.   
"Yup! As I said I'm such a lad-" but Tubbo couldn't continue as the water filled his mouth. Gosh, he should've taken a last breath before going in but now he needed to swim up, fast. 

-

"God! That was a near death experience!" Tommy muttered, clicking his wet hair out of his eyes. They hadn't noticed Purpled yet. Ranboo only shrugged, he hadn't tried to look around yet and Tubbo was coughing.  
"You okay there Tubs?" Ranboo asked. Well everything was fine until a certain someone stepped into view, not wearing a purple hoodie rather a gray one.

"What are you guys doing here."

Three of the four teenagers whipped their hands around. All of them were stunned. Purpled's brain were going hundred miles per hour, why the fuck were they here!? Sure he would understand Dream, his older brother, or Punz, a good friend of his, to be there but Tubbo, Ranboo and Tommy!? Nope.   
"W- were checking up on you!" Tubbo said. Tubbo always was the one giving excuses, well this wasn't an excuse this was the actual truth.   
"Uh thanks I guess? Don't need it but thank you either way." The old hoodie he was wearing felt way too itchy, even though it had been used a bit too much. Then the big man himself spoke.   
"Shut up! You aren't fine! You're a wreck and you won't fucking accept it! You're so- so stupid!" Tommy said. Even though his face was wet you could see he was crying. 

He made Tommy cry, he was such a bad person. Such a fuck up, so stupid! Dream would've done better, Dream would never be like this!   
"And don't feel bad because you made me cry! Just- just shut up!" Tommy ran towards him, crying into his old hoodie. It was an awkward hug, Tommy being taller than him and Purpled was a bit too thin. After a few seconds a hot burning feeling started to burn wherever Tommy touched him. Then someone else hugged him, this time it was a shorter person. It was Tubbo. His entire body felt warm, he wasn't used to this! Purpled wanted to run, to drown himself in his elevator, to escape! But he couldn't. He was trapped by two people and it didn't help when Ranboo also wanted to hug him. 

Right then and there ears started to spring out of his violet eyes. Shiny, wet tears rolled down his cheeks. He sunk against the wall, his knees getting more and more tired. He heard whispers, not caring one bit about it. Purpled sobbed, sobbed into a tall shoulder. He probably whispered sorry so many times he could use all those sorry's for a full year but every time Tommy told him to shut up and that he shouldn't be sorry. After a few minutes they were on the floor, four traumatized, tired and unloved children laying on the floor. Soon one after one passed out. Tubbo was first, Purpled second, Ranboo third and Tommy last. 

-

Eret and Niki were taking a walk, talking about how they can improve the smp. Slowly of course, the roman empire wasn't built in one day.   
"I think the first step is to improve every minor's mental ealthhealth! You can take on Tubbo and Tommy and I’ll take Ranboo and Purpled on. But I barely know anything about that Purpled boy-" Eret let Niki ramble on, they had just exited his castle and met Niki on his way. It was nice weather, as always, the sun was out and shining.  
"Wait- what's that?" Eret asked, pointing toward the bundle of trash on the ground under Purpled's ufo. Niki looked where they pointed and gasped. There was a thrown purple hoodie!  
"What if something happened Eret!" Niki exclaimed, now running. She had taken Eret's hand and the two started to run towards the ufo. 

When they were there Eret was out of breath, they really needed to exercise more they thought to themselves.   
"Come on! Up the elevator!" Niki said, basically ripping the door open. Eret followed, not wanting to be seen just yet. It hadn't been too long ago they had betrayed everyone so they weren't too thrilled about being seen too much. So as the two made up the water elevator, they heard something fall against the wall. Then his communicator buzzed, the thing was waterproof. 

"That can't be good."   
The message read. The girl was stressed, Eret could tell. They quickly wrote a message back.

"It's probably just Tommy and Tubbo and Ranboo visiting Purpled. It's okay Niki." 

-

When Niki and Eret finally had come up to their destination they were quite happy but still worried. There were tear tracks on every teenager's face but other than that they seemed fine. The four teenagers were all in a pile.  
"Wow, Tommy being quiet is a new thing." Eret whispered, earning a slap from Niki.   
"Let's leave them be. We'll talk to them tomorrow." They nodded and the two went down the elevator.   
"They were fake sleeping right?"  
"Yup."

-

"Do you think they knew we were fake sleeping?"  
"Totally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just told someone Technoblade isn't okay with shipping, feeling good.


	18. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing trees is pretty rad but with a arrow in his arm? Nahh dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song 'sweet tooth's by scott helman! really good song!  
> au where purpled and dream live together.
> 
> tw:  
> sneaking out i guess  
> injuries  
> blood  
> crying  
> uh descriptions of mobs?  
> fainting  
> swearing  
> but like- it's 40% fluff 60% angst so it's ok u get some fluff<3 again platonic as usual and if you get any sexual relief from this get tf off the internet. Also sorry for the lack of caps, idk bt ao3 crazy rn

Purpled was awake at one am. hopping from tree beach to tree branch, it was a euphoric experience. the adrenaline making his entire body shake, blood rushing in his ears and the feeling of feeling completely free!  
free to do as he wants, free to go as high he wants! it was always a relief to come up into the high trees of a tightly knit together dark oak forest. he had found it just a few days ago so he didn't know all the branches but it was always nice with new things! he had gotten tired of his jungle, so he found a new one. and then the warm temperatures got old and he was practising in a frozen forest. but right now he was in a dark oak forest. the leaves were so impact he could almost walk on them but his body weight weighed him down, oh how he wished he was a phantom or a bird. being able to fly would be the best experience ever. he was so jealous of philza! 

maybe he would wake up with sore limbs but it was worth it.

purpled was giggling and having the time of his life he didn't notice the skeleton eyeing him down. the mobs aren't anything like you except them to be. they are humans just very malnourished and very much dead.  
their skin clinging onto their bones, every rib protruding proudly and hip bones showing. you could see their collar bones, the bone in the thigh and the hands were only bone. their body parts were withering away and don't let purpled get started on their face! cheeks dunked in, face as pale as the moon, jawline being too visible no matter position.  
they were terrifying.  
as purpled skillfully doing a little spin in the air, he really liked dancing too, the skeleton took an arrow from their quiver. letting the arrow rest on the bow, taking a last breath before shooting the small boy. 

-

dream groaned, why was it so damn chilly? he sleepily brushed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning, and looked around. his throat was dry and so was his mouth. and then he noticed that the window was open, purpled probably was just too warm. dream closed the window and smiled to see a small form under the blanket. he walked out of the room. 

he needed some water. dream got up, walking into the kitchen. he switched the light on, flicking the tap water on. the man took out a glass cup and filled it. dream sighed, the water was cold and fresh but now, he was tired and wanted to sleep. it was one am after all.

dream walked into his and purpled's room again. right when he was about to fall asleep he noticed something. the form in the other bed wasn't moving or moving their chest up and down. purpled wasn't breathing.  
"purpled?" dream asked softly, panicking slightly.

purpled was still not moving.

"purpled!" dream got up and lifted the blanket. there was no purpled there, only a second blanket.

"that son of a bitc-"

-

purpled whined, the arrow was buried deep into his arm.  
"ugh, fuck this isn't good." he muttered, he hated blood. the way it was so thick, how red it was and just the warmth of it. pain was spreading through his arm.  
it hurt, really hurt but he couldn't let out a scream. then it would be easier for other mobs to find him, kill him and purpled wasn't about to lose his first life. 

he didn't want to die.  
and to bleed out? it was slow and painful. panic started to pour into him, he loved adrenaline while panic was just stressful and well, panicking.  
"this really isn't good." he said again. purpled needed to get moving or else he would die here. he got up, leaning against a thick tree. 

purpled whimpered but slammed a hand over his mouth to shut himself up. he mentally scolded himself, don't make a sound don'tmakeasounddontmakeasound-  
he gasped, he needed to pull the arrow out or he'll pass out from pain. 

"fuckin' bitch." he muttered weakly, his voice high. he felt lightheaded, blood was on his hands. he ripped the arrow out, biting his lip so hard it bleed as not to scream. the feeling was indescribable. 

-

"purpled!" dream shouted, on the brink of a mental breakdown. his little brother was gone and he didn't know where he was. his legs were tired and ached.  
dream had been walking around for hours, it was starting to brighten, and he was in a dark oak forest. he shouted his brother's name again, not caring if any mobs heard him. dream felt hopeless, he couldn't do anything and now his brother had sneaked out but then he heard a particular sound. 

"dream?"

it was the sound of his name!  
it was weak and scratchy but it was his name,  
"purpled!" he shouted again. something moved in the corner of his vision, purple and black. dream almost sobbed in relief, his brother was safe. it was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder.  
as he ran towards his baby brother dream noticed something. there was a dark blood trail. it didn't help with his worry, if his worry was like a fire the blood was gasoline. dream was muttering swears. he gasped when he saw his little brother. 

arm bloody, tired violet eyes, tears streaming down and the corpse of a skeleton beside him. A arrow laying by his right arm.

-

purpled was barely conscious, trying to be awake.  
his entire body was numb from the cold. the corpse of the skeleton was beside, he had barely killed the thing. the skeleton had shot him in the arm, his dominant arm. it had been quite hard to kill the thing.  
he couldn't move his right arm and it scared the living hell out of him. would it stay like that forever? then he saw something lime, something familiar. he spoke the only word he seemed to remember. 

"dream?" 

purpled knew his voice was weak and he prayed dream heard him. he didn't believe in prime but oh how he hoped.  
"purpled!" purpled almost sobbed at his own name, though he couldn't move 90% of his body be tried to move around his left arm. and it worked. he heard fast footsteps coming towards him.  
"oh my prime! purpled? stay awake for me okay?" a big, warm hand touched his cold face. it was comforting, warming his entire body.  
"mhm, 'm sorry." purpled mumbeld, feeling a finger sweeping his tears away.  
"no no, it's okay. it's okay, don't be sorry." dream cooed, a tear falling down his eye too. as his own body warmed up so did the pain. His hands were shaky both from cold and shock. 

"it hurts." purpled whimpered.  
"i- i know. just stay awake. don't fall asleep." dream was panicking, again, it was obvious that the tiny boy was on the verge of sleep. purpled didn't answer, only squirmed and whined. dream helped his brother to sit up, not missing how stiff purpled was.  
how long had he been laying here? "i'm gonna pick you up now." dream whispered. the sun's first strokes was glowing purpled's face up. highlighting the fresh blood, showing off his bruises and making his tears glister. it was horrid.  
dream carefully slipped his arms under purpled's form and slowly picked him up.  
"shh, sh it's gonna be okay." the boy in his arms was cold and tired. not a good mix. 

purpled was conscious but unresponsive. his eyes were open but not seeing and dull. the younger had also melted into him, becoming living soup.  
"come on purpled, talk to me!" dream said, shaking the boy slightly. it made purpled stiffened a bit, blinking. it was like he had been micro sleeping.  
"i-i like cats more t-than dogs." purpled muttered, looking into dream's oh so deep emerald eyes.  
"okay, okay tell me more why cats are better." dream said, trying to keep both purpled and the conversation going.  
"cats are just more cute, especially when they cuddle with you. they are warm and fluffy." purpled rambled on and on and he seemed to be very into the subject of cats. the sun was now up and birds were chirping happily and it was getting warmer.

after a while purpled had fallen unconscious and dream couldn't bring himself to wake the boy up. his body temperature had risen and seemed almost normal so be found no point in it either. so the two were in silence and soon their house was in sight. a big, dark oak house with large windows. it had a big porch with plants on the railings. it also had a table and four chairs for dream, purpled, sapnap and george. 

-

purpled awoke to being in a big, soft bed with dark blue covers. his entire body ached, his arm a bit extra so, and he felt every bruise on his body. his limbs were also sore from all the climbing, they weren't used to the harsh branches more used to vines and warmth and not arrows and cold.  
"good morning sleepy." dream cooed, standing in the door frame. purpled smiled and yawned, stretching his tired muscles. the wound on his arm was laced with soft gauze.  
"i made some hot chocolate." dream exclaimed while making his way towards him.  
"okay, go on." purpled said, taking dream's hand. standing made him dizzy but at least he had a brother to lean on.

"and i might've persuaded niki into making me some cookies." dream added, laughing a bit.  
"of course you did." purpled mumbeld, breathing into the smell of new baked cookies and hot chocolate. as the two sat down at the small table dream spoke up again.  
"so what were you doing last night?" he asked as he gave a cookie to purpled. the boy's eyes stared into the table, cheeks red.  
"i was just climbing in the trees. i guess i have a sweet tooth for adrenaline." he said, taking a bite into the sweet cookie.  
"you are so stupid."  
"maybe."  
"no but seriously you scared the living life of me."  
"yeah yeah."

let's just say that dream didn't let purpled climb in any trees for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got any sexual relief from this get tf off the internet. ALSO IF I SEE ANOTHER FUCKING PURPLED SMUT FIC I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN, STEAL YOUR KNEE CAPS, TAKE YOUR TEETH SO YOU HAVE TO EAF SHITTY SOUP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND TAKE AWAY YOUR INTERNET CONNECTION YA FUCKIN CREEP


	19. Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the purge- I mean story begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'The Purge' AU  
> Tw  
> Murder  
> Injuries  
> Insanity  
> Blood  
> What you expect from a purge au lol
> 
> Also to avoid confusion Fundy is the youngest on the server bcuz we l o v e that relationship with him and Wilbur <3 again platonic :) also I'm so sorry but since I head canon Fundy as trans Niki will be using she/her pronouns to fundy but i will write Fundy with he/him! Also also Trans purples is referenced :) bcuz theTRANS COMMUNITY NEEDS MORE RECOGNITION GODDAMNIT-

"As the president of L'manburg I have decided that- that tomorrow at all crimes will be l-legal for twelve hours." A scared, youthful voice said. The mass under him was silent, staring at the boy in disbelief.

"I-Including murder." 

After that statement half of the people walked away, Tommy being in that bunch, and didn't look back. Purpled felt weird, he could be killed or well be a killer. A plan starting to work up in his brain. He had those netherite scraps he could make something out of. He looked at his hands they were usually so useless but he now had a purpose with them. Especially with his well cared for nails. Even after everyone had walked away, he stood there.  
"Hey kid. You okay?" A friendly voice asked. It was Dream. His older brother Dream.  
"Yeah, just confused." Purpled lied. He wasn't confused, just weirdly relived. He knew that Schlatt had made Tubbo say those things but why?  
"I understand, but you'll be safe with me. We can make a little bunker and just chill I guess." Dream said as he ruffled the boys blond hair. 

Dream had his iconic porcelain mask on, along a green hoodie that had been cut short, showing of muscles. Something Purpled was always jealous of, why couldn't he also be muscular?  
"Okay." Purpled whispered. Letting himself get hugged by his older brother. He knew that he was letting his unstable brother manipulate him, but Dream was nothing but a mere puppet. A little puppet in his play. 

-

Dream had found it slightly suspicious when he found a mask in Purpled's new base. It was made out of porcelain, just like his, but painted with X's above the eyes and the mouth had a wide smile. Almost like a dead smile. But be didn't question it. Maybe he it was just for some parade that Purpled was going to.  
He had been playing Bedwars after all so it was just natural for Purpled to keep secrets from him. So, he promptly laid it back in its place and one hours later it was gone. 

-

It was only thirty minutes till The Purge began and Purpled was nowhere to be found. He shouted his brother's name until it was nothing but a whisper. Maybe Purpled already died. That's until he saw a purple hoodie and he was beyond relief. He held the fabric up to his face, taking off his mask. It didn't have any sign of blood or any unwanted fluid on it. It's like it was just dumped there, not gonna get picked up again.  
"Purpled?" He whispered, a small smile crawling up to his face. 

Then, a loud siren started to ring. Making it hard to think, only one thought in his head.  
It had begun.  
The Purge had begun. 

-

Purpled smirked, staring at the burning building infront of the young boy. It was almost too easy to light Tubbo's house on fire, too easy. Well everything was oh so fun until he saw a horrified pale face. It was Tommy. Tommy stared at the mask in disbelief, seemingly not believing what they done. He hadn't noticed it was Purpled, he wasn't wearing his iconic hoodie. Purpled was wearing a backpack, simple high waisted jeans, accompied with holes showing off his bruises knees, and a grey sweatshirt that had been cut short along with the mask of course. He also wore a bit of jewelry. A golden ring on his thumb, he had painted his nails a beautiful silver colour along with netherite tips. A necklace out of gold was hanging around his thin neck too, it had been a gift from Punz when he had reached the leader boards. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" The brit screamed. His voice was raw from emotion. Purpled laughed, walking towards Tommy. They were just a few meters away from each other. Tommy was wearing his usual clothing. A white shirt with a red and white shirt on top with his dirty khakis and shoes.  
"W-who are you even!?" Tommy asked, fear building up. Purpled only walked closer, ignoring Tommy's question.  
"Hey! Answer me!" Panic was rushing in the veins of the younger boy while the older was calm and collected. This is just a game. Purpled was now so close he could feel Tommy breath against his neck. He brang his sharp nails to Tommy's chin. 

Slowly he put more and more pressure, not caring if Tommy started to cry.  
"Y'know, maybe you shouldn't have helped to kill my parents." He whispered before ripping Tommy's cheek open. Tommy let out a scream of pain, holding a shaking hand against the wound. Blood was on the ground, on Purpled's hand, on Tommy's clothes and Purpled's.  
"P-Purpled!?" Tommy's voice was shaky and frightened. It didn't make sense! How could he have helped with Purpled's parents dying!?  
"Maybe, maybe not. I need to burn the community house now, bye bye Tommy." Purpled whispered slitting Tommy's throat with a single finger. He watched as the younger boy's body fell to the ground.  
He had just killed his best friend. 

Purpled started to run away from the corpse and burning building. The ground wasn't easy to run on. Rubble, weapon's among other things being in the way. No one was outside, he saw people peeping out their windows. His old UFO seemed at the minute occupied. The entrance was blocked with stone but he would take care of that later. His objective was now to burn that silly little house. Purpled stopped running and walked on he trail. He hummed a little times as he saw the house come into view. It was a tune of an old song, something about capturing an angel or something. Dream had told him that, the lyrics he had long forgotten had been strange. Being in another language. 

The song was strangely nostalgic. 

"Hello? What are you doing!" Another british voice asked. He turned around to see a tall man standing behind him, with a sword in hand. Purpled didn't respond, not wanting his identity to be leaked just yet. The man infront of him was the famous Wilbur Soot. Soot was wearing a bomb jacket and broken jeans. Wilbur had his usual beanie. His face was angry, tired and scared. Purpled only shrugged and continued to walk.  
"Hey! Answer me!" Soot took a hold of his thin shoulder. The hold was bruising and it hurt but Purpled couldn't care less. He was getting this shit off him. The young boy captured Soot's hand in a iron grip. Wilbur screamed out in pain, a few more people peeked out of their windows. He could see the face of Fundy, his face was terrified. Purpled only waved a bit at the younger boy but countiued to play with Wilbur. 

He put his two thumbs on the knuckles between his pinky and long finger. Put pressure on the hand, pushing it inward and twisting. It was something Dream did on him when he was younger and it hurt tremendously if you'd odd it the right way which he did. Wilbur let out a shriek of pain, begging for Purpled to let him go.  
"You aren't so cocky now are you? Thought so." Purpled whispered before letting go. Wilbur breathed hard and whimpered, had he broken his hand? 

"W-who even are you?" 

Soot asked. It made the boy scoff and roll his eyes, even though Wilbur couldn't see it. He didn't respond, only leaving the ex-president to his own pains. Purpled walked towards the community house. When he had reached his destenation he took out a bottle of gasoline from his backpack. He let the gasoline leak from the bottle, careful for it not to come on him. 

He countiued to humm on another song, the tempo much faster. It was by the same person and Dream also told him that the song was about someone being a Storm warning. Purpled didn't get it but he couldn't care less now. When the gasoline bottle was empty he threw it into the water by the house and fished a lighter from his jeans. The lighter had words ingraved on it. 

'Angel Lighter'

It was a good name Purpled thought. He had found it on the grounds of Prime. The boy snapped it open and put his finger tip onto the little wheel. A small flame appeared, he let it fly in the air and it landed right in a puddle of gasoline. 

Purpled quickly walked backwards, not wanting to get burned. His eyes filled up with achievement and mishevous. He had done! He was finally burning down the only thing holding this server together and oh god it would be fun to see the faces of his friends when they saw what he had done. And then he would just take the first train to Hypixel and play bedwars with his friend till he found some other server.  
But he couldn't react until he felt someone slam a hand over his mask. 

"Listen kid, take off your mask and I'll let you go even though you killed my brother." The rough voice whispered, the house continued to burn.  
"Like hell!" Purples murmured before taking his sharp nails and cut Wilbur's hand.  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" The tall man screamed, holding his bloody hand. It was going inside his jacket and staining it.  
"Hope it stings like one too." Purpled muttered before pushing Soot to the ground and walking away.  
He needed to do one more thing. Those people in his ufo needed to go.

-

Niki was scared. She saw the masked person walking towards her, she was up in the ufo. The girl had trapped herself and Fundy in this. Just because she hadn't been fast enough to return the boy to their bunker. Fundy, only being seven, was panicking.  
"What happened to papa!?" The young boy asked, his dress feeling wrong. It was too tight and nust plain out wrong.  
"Oh sweetheart, papa will be back soon to you. Just go to sleep." Niki hugged the boy and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"B-but that boy hurt him!" Fundy whispered, tears falling down from his eyes.  
"But papa is strong so it doesn't matter but papa would want you to get some sleep okay?" Fundy nodded and walked towards Purpled's old bed.  
"Who lived here?" He asked, feeling on the dusty chests. About a cm (half an inch) thick layer was on top of them, there was some cob webs in the corner of the rooms but Niki had killed all of the spiders.

"A very smart boy lived here once, but no one noticed him and his brother wasn't the best. The boy was Purpled, he was so sweet and nice. Then he changed, became cold and distance but you would still see that glint in his eyes whenever someone hugged him. And he was tiny too, never caring for himself even when he was distant. Purpled Taken was a very sweet boy." Niki retold, sweeping a sad tear out of her eye. 

"Isn't that Dream's brother then? Who was a girl then a boy because he wasn't in the right body?" Fundy asked, be was now I'm his night gown.  
"Yup, he was very strong to be so sweet and kind even though he was dealing with so much." Fundy nodded and yanwed. That story made him tired.  
"Now go to sleep, strong girls need much sleep to grow and be energetic in the morning." Niki whispered, oh how she would be sorry for those words. 

-

Purpled had finally destroyed the glass part of the elevator. The almost broken ladder was there. He hadn't used it in years, abonding it as soon he could. He didnt like it. He once tried to jump off it and ever since he had always wanted to bring it down but Wilbur always denied his request. 'it was on L'manburg property.' he would say. Purpled carefully climbed up, luckily none of the sticks broke, he didn't know if it was his lack of weight or if the sticks had been stronger than he thoughf. So to entertain himself and not to break more of the glass to kill himself, he started to humm on the first song. Tears was stinging in his eyes. He was going to kill a little child but it had to happen. If he didn't then the person in the shadows would kill him.

-

Niki was terrified. She could hear the person climbing up the ladder, hearing some kind of tune but it was broken. Oh so broken. She took out an axe, taking a last look at the sleeping Fundy and taking a breath as the trapdoor opened. There a stumbling figure came out. The figure had a sweatshirt, high waisted jeans and jewelry? And the nails on the person was astonishing and then she noticed the blood. Blood on their fingers, hands, clothing and mask. Speaking of the mask, it was terrifying. A wide smile and two X's for eyes.somethinf about the person seemed familiar. The blond hair, the scrawniness and-

"Purp?" She whispered, dropping her axe. Thankfully didn't Fundy wake up. The boy didn't respond but it was answer enough. This was the boy she had been talking about just a few minutes prior. Though it was obvious that Purpled didn't think Niki was up here.  
"Purpled, don't kill Fundy. Kill me instead." Purpled ignored her, walking towards the bed. His hands were shaking, he was pushing his sharp nails into his palms. Not caring about the blood dripping onto the floor. Then the girl stepped infront of Fundy.  
"If you lay a nail on her I swear to Prime I'll kill you." The girl said, having her arms out. 

Purpled felt himself tear at the seems, he had been wearing this stupid binder for hours now. He couldn't take the courige to take it off, even for a few minutes. It carved into his skin.  
"Step aside and let me do my business Nihachu Green." He spat out, not caring about the face of the girl as he used her full name. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go and cry.  
"No you listen to me Purpled Taken! You will not hurt her! Never!" She started to walk towards the frail boy. Propels was so happy he made the mask, masking his emotions. Guilt, so much guilt. He could kill Tommy everyday but- but to kill an actual innocent child was a bit over the line. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was going to get him killed by the shadow. 

He took a deep breath and stared into the smaller girl's eyes. Seeing anger, fear and pain. He looked down to see his hand had taken a hard grip on Niki's shoulder.  
"Oh my god! Niki I'm sorry i didn't- fuck fuck!" He quickly said, Purpled quickly pulled out his fingers, trying to ignore how the girl paled. He ran towards his dusty chests and rummaging for a healing potion. The child in his old was waking up and he couldn't do anything to stop them.  
"Mhmm… Papa?" Purpled looked up in fear, he stood up on instinct. This was Wilbur Soot's kid. FUCK.  
"Uh yeah?" He put on a terrible british accent. The child hadn't opened their eyes yet, they seemed to sleepy to.  
"'m scared, 'm scared that Niki is going to do something to that Purpled boy. The boy who was a girl before but isn't anymore." It made Purpled's heart melt and turn it on hot soup, he really took validation from a seven year old? 

"Well Niki is actually very nice and she won't hurt m- him. He's just very confused and scared, bad thought always tell m- him that he's never good enough and doesn't deserve to be alive but he's gonna be okay." He whispered, continuing with his terrible british accent.  
"And he's always fighting those bad thoughts and sometimes he doesn't win but sometimes he does, just like sometimes you win a race against patches and sometimes you don't."  
"Oh okay. I also don't feel like a girl sometimes, though I always ignore those voices. Becuase you and everyone is always telling me I'm one so i can't really say no." Oh. That's new.  
"You know you can tell me anything, Purpled told me first y'know? He was too scared to tell his family or friends so he came to me when you were about three!" Purpled felt strange referring to himself in third person. 

"That's interesting! But now i wanna sleep. Good night papa."  
"Good night son." He whispered, not missing the smile on the boys lips. But now he needed to take care of Niki's wound and then get the fuck out of there. After thirty second he finally found a dusty potion with the snirkly letters that spelled 'healing potion'. He ran to the bleeding girl.  
"Purpled?" He hmmed, shaking the potion so it wouldn't be any left over sugar in the bottom.  
"Is that really how you felt? Scared and never enough." Niki asked, using her unhurt arm to take his hand into hers.  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're bleeding!" He motioned towards the wound. 

"I'll be fine." The two sat in silence as she drank the potion. Immediately the bleeding stopped and it started to stitch itself together.  
"I need to go." Purpled started to stand up,putting his backpack on.  
"Purpled?"  
"Yeah?"

"Remember that you are a real boy, no matter what you have around your chest." Purpled nodded, trying to ignore the heavy lump in his throat, the stinging in his eyes.  
"Mhm." He hmmed, trying to keep his voice steady. Niki got up and took off his mask. Then tears just tatted to roll.  
"Oh honey, don't cry." She whispered, Purpled held the girl tight to himself. He just needed to have someone to lean on.  
"It's okay, you don't need to cry! I was just telling you the truth." That only broke Purpled more. Someone-  
someone thought he was enough. Maybe he would get his skull bashed in for burning down Tubbo's house, maybe hurt for taking Tommy's second life, maybe killed for burning down the community house, maybe tortured for hurting the ex-president.

"It's okay Purp, it's okay." Niki whispered to the younger boy. It astonished her that he was taller than her at such a young age, well if you think sixteen is young.  
He was just a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic as usual and if you write smut about minors touch some grass. Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, i write on my phone  
> 😃🔫


	20. Beach Episode!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Episode with twists babyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm scars  
> Panic attacks  
> Relapses  
> Self harm  
> Eating disorder  
> Just very sad things!  
> Platonic as usual and if you ship/associate with people who think it's okay to ship minors, click off this story. I am disgusted that people do that shit. Also mobs can only spawn in caves (:
> 
> Also, au where no wars happened but Wilbur n schlatt are still dead because I'm a Dream apologist 😗✌️also trans Purpled low-key kinda implied though he can be read as a cis boi.

It was a warm day. Everyone in the smp had decided today was going to just be a peace day. Everyone needed a break. Purpled too. He just needed a breather from the stuffy caves. From the fear of getting jumped by a mob. But he was doing much better! Hanging with friends once every month and trying to get a healthy routine. To care for himself, treat himself and not do that again but a relapse was invetible and it just happened to be his friend's kind heather to send him there. 

But he never threw the box out. He should, but he hasn't yet. So he was quite surprised when he found a letter to him?

_WELCOME TO BIG T'S BEACH DAY!_

_YOU, MY PURPLE FRIEND, IS INVITED TO TOMMYINNITS BEACH DAY!! WE HAVE IT ON FRIDAY! IT'LL BE FUN SO GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE BEACH! THE COORDINATES ARE- ___

__Purpled threw the letter into the ground. Beach meant swimming and swimming meant that he couldn't have the comfort of his big hoodie. And then he thought of his arms. Everyone knew about his mental state, and tried to pretend it was normal. He didn't want to go but he knew he had to._ _

__Everyone would see the scars littering his body, they all would know it wasn't from Bedwars. He could cover himself in foundation but it would only wash away like bacteria in warm water and soap. No, he wouldn't cry. But the stinging in his eyes were so familiar. Purpled staggered to his bedroom. The black box was right there! With shiny razors and bandages! So comforting and familiar._ _

__Tears ran down his cheeks. He knew he should call Dream. He would if he wasn't hypnotized by the thought of reliving again.  
Purpled reached for the box, eyes oh so sad. He would do it again, and there was no one around to stop him. _ _

__Do it. Do it! You know you want to! Just grip the razors and do it! _A voice shouted, though it was only in his head. He opened the small box. There it was, five small razors, tissues and bandages. Purpled picked up a razor. Rolled up his sleeve. Doing careful lines before saying fuck it and using his arm as a canvas. Let's just say he didn't want to show his arms nor thighs. They were so ugly anyway._ _ _

__

__

____ _

__

__Tommy was happy! Why? Everyone came to the beach party! Tubbo was chilling in the sun with a bee in his hand. Eret and Ghostbur were having a good conversation, Glatt was slumbering on Ghostbur. Niki was handing out sun creams to everyone. Dream was chasing Sapnap and George around with sand in his hands. Bad and Skeppy was under the shade of a tree. All the others were out in the warm water. Though one person was missing. Purpled._ _

__Tommy was actually excited for him to come. He hadn't seen his friend for a while. He must be a little late, he thought. But Tommy couldn't help but feel uneasy about the situation. Purpled was always early to things like this._ _

____ _

__Purple groaned. His legs and left arm ached, he had put it in a soft bandage. But he knew he would have to go to this fucking beach thing. But he didn't want to swim. Mistakes were littering his body. He just threw his routine out the window. He hadn't eaten for about forty eight hours. He couldn't find the energy, physical or mental, to do anything. The only thing he did was to feed Dogchamp and take him on short walks in an abandoned area._ _

__But either way, he had packed soda and candy even though the thought of eating made him nauseous. He had his big hoodie, it seemed a bit bigger than healthy, and a pair of big shorts. They went under his knees so people couldn't see his thighs. It was a blessing Tommy had forgotten them about three weeks ago. Then Purpled stood up, his vision blacking a bit, and walked out the door with Dogchamp by his side._ _

__It took an extra ten minutes than he would like to get to the place. It was about one hours till the sun would start to go down. But it was still very much hot. (It is currently snowing in sweden so I'm writing about summer bcuz yes) Purpled saw about ten figures running around in the water. They seemed so happy. He would just make them uncomfortable with his presence, even more if they saw what he did to himself._ _

__He saw red and white shorts run towards him. It was Tommy. The younger though taller hugged him. Ugh, human contact. But Purple melted into the hug either way. A bit more than he would like to admit. He hadn't been touched in a week.  
"Thought you couldn't come!" The brit whispered, it was obvious he was surprised. _ _

__And Purpled couldn't help but get a little sad. He was always a side character, maybe not even that.  
"Oh well here I am." He muttered, hurrying out of Tommy's grip.  
"That's great! But now, get out of that hoodie so we can swim!" Purpled forced a nod and walked with Tommy to the water. He did not want this, he could just say to Tommy he was uncomfortable with being shirtless. But that would raise suspicion and Dream, his older brother, would force him to say what happened. _ _

__"Uh yeah about that. I'm cold so I'm gonna keep it on and have my feet in the water and I kinda don't want to leave Dogchamp alone." That was an awful lie, so bad that Tommy did actually believe it.  
"Oh okay? I think it's pretty hot but whatever suits you I guess." Tommy said, putting a friendly palm on Purpled's shoulder. Then Ghostbur and Glatt came. And that went to hell. _ _

__"Oh hello Purpled, are you going to swim too?" Ghostbur's soft voice asked. It sounded like he was distracted by something.  
"Nah, I'm cold." Ghostbur did a little 'oh.' and Glatt seemed to analyze Purpled. Glatt had sipped on a vodka bottle before Ghostbur had thrown it away, then they had bickered for a while. But now they were fine.  
"How can you be cold? You should be quite warm with a hoodie." Why is everyone so pushy today? He hated it. He hated that people cared, if they did it would just go to hell. _ _

__"Like a ghost understands how a human works." Purpled decided this was the end of the conversation and started to walk away with Dogchamp but Glatt didn't like that.  
"What's wrong kid." It wasn't a question, more like an order to answer. Purpled just shrugged, being very thankful that Tommy was walking towards Ranboo, who was in the water.  
“I- ugh I'm just tired okay? I'm fine!" Purpled came off more aggressive than he would like. Glatt scoffed and dragged the boy to the shade._ _

__"Y'know you can talk to me, I've experienced stuff like that too, and I know I was a shit person." Purpled's eyes widened as Glatt rolled up his sleeve. There were small scars littering his arm, it was just like Purpled's was. Like he had used razors too.  
"You don't understand shit, Glatt, also I'm not fucking self harming so yeah maybe you're wrong. Ever thought of that? Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it." Purpled walked away with Dogchamp by his side, not wanting to look at the sour ghost behind him. He just wanted to be a normal teenager. _ _

__,I >Stop cutting then _, a voice said in his head.  
Stop being on my back all the time then, he snapped back at no one. Purpled was really just tired if he was being honest. Even though he had been sleeping a bit more than normal. It was weird, a few times a month he would have these days he could hardly walk and needed to call Dream to make him breakfast. Then he barely ate anything of it, and he didn't know how much it broke Dream's heart to see his brother turn into skin and bones. Sometimes Dream would come unannounced and just try to hang out with him but of course it would've been under one of his phases of severe tiredness and teenage angst. But it would go away soon he always said. It's just stupid feelings, people are dying and starving and he's over here sulking. __ _

___"Hello! Big P!" Tubbo, a nice person in Purpled's eyes.  
"Hey Tubbo!" He swung a bony arm around Tubbo's shoulders and ruffled his hair. He felt his arm scream in pain but he ignored it and gritted his teeth to try to stifle the wince.  
"How have you been doing? I haven't seen you recently!" The brunette exclaimed, Tubbo was as giddy and innocent as usual. Oh how the truth would break Tubbo's heart.  
"I've been fine, spending a bit too much time in the mines though. So I decided I would join you guys for a while. You?" Purpled explained, though it was a half truth. Tubbo didn't ask for how his mental state had been, just what he had been doing. _ _ _

___"I've just been hanging with Tommy, he's so clingy!" Tubbo whispered the last part, pointing slightly at Tommy who was having a water fight with the all mighty Technoblade.  
"Oh tell me about it! Once I-'' then cold, seeping wet water was dunked over his head. Going inside of his hoodie and making it wet.  
"OOOOHHH PURPLED GOT FUCKIN DUNKED!" Tommy yelled, before getting tackled into the water by Technoblade. He was totally soaked. He turned around to see Punz smilling with a 'please don't murder me!' giggle. Purpled only chased after him, momentarily forgetting about the pain in his arm and legs. _ _ _

___Glatt scoffed but smiled inside. Maybe he was wrong about that Purpled kid. Maybe the kid had just crashed on sugar or adrenaline. Hopefully._ _ _

_____ _ _

___ _

___"COME BACK HERE PUNZ!" Technoblade had tossed him a water gun which he was now spraying Punz half to death with. Punz was laughing and run stumbling while Purpled was calculated and only focused on hitting Punz with the water gun. Maybe a bit too calculated for a kid who only was on the smp. Well, Purpled secretly did Bedwars where it was crucial to be focused in every little situation.  
"SPARE ME!" Punz yelled, running out in the water. Now here is where Purpled came to a stop. He didn't want to go into the water. It seemed way too cold and too long to the bottom. _ _ _

___Purpled only threw the water gun back to the pig hybrid and smiled. He could play this off as just being cold. The water did have ice cubes in it.  
"Cold?" Someone asked. It was Dream! His older brother. Purpled acted casual even though he hadn't talked to his brother for weeks, being down in the mines for so long.  
"Kinda. But it's fine." Dream hmmed but either way he threw a towel at Purpled. The boy catches it easily and smirked at Dream.  
"I'm the best at catching."  
"Really not."  
"Oh shut up!" Purpled had giggled his little high pitched laugh he rarely did anymore. Purpled had then pretend there was a mosquito on Dreams cheek and slapped it._ _ _

___Soon everyone was cramped around the fire, Glatt and Ghostbur were floating, gliding in and out through the flames, and grilling marshmallows. God, Purpled hadn't eaten all day. He was so hungry and could hardly wait till his white sugar stuffed cloud was burned to a golden shade. He was cramped between Dream and Ranboo. Ranboo was having a conversation with Tommy and Tubbo and he didn't want to intervene but it seemed like Dream already had made a discussion with Bad about swear words. He started to think about how cold he actually was. Purpled noticed but now the sun had gone down and the stars had started to show._ _ _

___He would give away his netherite sword to be among the many stars, with Dogchamp of course. Speaking of that little rascal, the dog was in Bad's lap. And he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Dogchamp was his dog! Ugh. Purpled don't notice how he started to shiver and cling onto his wet hoodie, who only took warmth away from him, Dream did though. So, Dream draped a warm, strong arm around his brother's shoulder and pulled him closer. Purpled was so into his own thoughts he barely noticed, staring into the ground thinking about the beautiful stars in the skyes. It concerned Dream how small his brother seemed, even under the big hoodie, he could feel Purpled's bones._ _ _

___He ignored it. He really shouldn't have._ _ _

___ _

_____ _ _

___ _

___"Dude he really just fell asleep on you!" Someone whispered into Dreams ear. It was Sapnap. Sapnap was wearing black shorts and a white flannel.  
"He did what?" Dream looked onto Purpled. And it seemed true. The boy had his eyes closed and had gone quiet for the past ten minutes. Purpled's backpack, with a chess-like pattern, was still full of what Dram assumed candy and soda.  
"Yeah, we are going to take a swim and have a water fight. You can come if you want." Sapnap said in a hushed voice. Dream responded nonchalantly but stayed by his smaller brother's side. _ _ _

___He didn't want to leave Purpled, not again._ _ _

___Dream noticed Purpled's shivering intensified when he had fallen asleep and he didn't want his brother to get hypothermia. So Dream, naturally, searched through his own clean white backpack. There it was! A fresh, green hoodie.  
"What are you doing Dream?" Purpled asked, voice rough from sleep. The younger yawned and stretched lightly. Though he didn't tuck at his sleeve so a bit of the bandage was showing, hopefully Dream missed it. But Dream saw it. He saw everything on this server, even if nobody had talked about it. _ _ _

___Dream, as fast as a cat on crack, took a hold of Purpled's wrist. The fire crackled softly, a comforting sound in the silence.  
"Dream?"  
"Purpled." Dream's voice was accusing, he thought his brother had gotten into a cluster with Tommy again. But Tommy seemed to be happy that Purpled was here.  
"What is it?" Then everything came to a stop for Dream. Tommy didn't have a single scrape, no one had, and still Purpled seemed injured.  
"Ugh, it's nothing. Just change into another hoodie for god's sake, you're gonna get hypothermia." Dream turned around, mind thundering with useless explorations. _ _ _

___Then it hit him hard, hard as a truck late to work. Self harm. Self fucking harm._ _ _

___ _

___|_ _ _

___ _

___Purpled was quite confused. Everyone seemed much, much gentler than usual. Always smiling and trying to strike up a conversation with him. Niki the other day had given him two muffins, which he had thrown up later. He hadn't meant to, his body couldn't handle the sweetness of it and it just made him feel icky to eat again. It sucked, why eat when he could train? Hang with Walli? Or even do some solo Bedwars to up his pvp skills? It was just a waste of time! Plus, Dream was always on his back. Making sure he was healthy, but Dream couldn't force feed him. He was in control of small things._ _ _

___Then Tommy had come, and given him a t-shirt. Telling him to put it on, saying it was too small on him but too big on Tubbo. Purple doubted that it would fit him, by now his cuts had healed and were just lines of scars (nothing a little concealer couldn't fix), Tubbo was shorter than him but Tubbo had a much better built form than him. Purpled was bony and lanky while Tubbo over here had like, actual muscle. But for some reason he had accepted it. So here he was, in the bathroom. Carefully applying concealer, not wanting it to seem unnatural and fake. He was quite the artist when it came to stuff like this, Niki was amazed, borderline concerned, with how well he had done her foundation once._ _ _

___Once he decided it was good enough he took off his big hoodie, being surprised when he saw his ribs. Where they always like that? Ew. Either way he put on the white shirt. It was just a simple white shirt with small patterns of green circles on it. Now green wasn't Purpled's color, hinting at his name. Green was always associated with jealousy, death and such. But either way, he liked this one. It was a pastel green. It would've been good if it fitted on a person that didn't have a bmi of 14,7. The shirt exposed his brittle collar bones, doing that line between his shoulders. Ugh. It would have to do._ _ _

___He stepped out of the cramped bathroom and walked into his living room. Tommy was there chatting with Dream, when had Dream gotten there? He had specifically told Tommy to not invite other people! The blond could never listen to him, no matter the situation.  
"Hi Purpled! I invited Dream if that was okay!" Tommy said, quite chirpy on the voice. Well, he wasn't as glad when he turned around. The shirt looked wrong. It should've fitted Purpled perfectly, but it didn't. And Tommy couldn't quite place why. _ _ _

___Dream was uncomfortable, uncomfortable with how bony Purpled's arms were.  
"I don't think this is a right fit, sorry Tommy." Purpled mumbled, scratching his neck. He scratched extra hard as a warning to himself, if he started to cry his entire plan would go in shambles. Dream whispered something into Tommy's ear, too low for Purpled to hear. It didn't make him feel like he was in control, he didn't know what was going on. And if you didn't know what was going on, you're an easy target. _ _ _

___Shut up Bedwars brain _He thought to himself. He looked up and saw that Tommy was in the door frame, with a sad expression, but tried to act happy.  
_You've done it! _  
Shut up.  
_No but like- you've actually done it! _  
What? _  
You just made Tommy hate you! I couldn't have done it better myself! _________ _ _

_________"Purpled?"  
"Huh?" Purpled looked up and stared up and Dream with oh so violet eyes. They were shimmering with the help of the warm sun.  
"Is there anything wrong?" He hated when grown ups asked that question. It didn't help that this was his brother! Dream! The almighty speedrunner! Ugh.  
"No, why?" Purpled to try to make it a bit casual, like it was nothing. Like he was fine. Like he wasn't underweight. Like he had totally fucked up his routine. Like he wasn't eating. Like he wasn't killing himself slowly in the worst way possible. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Like he wasn't dying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

___________"Are you sure?" Purpled wanted to scream at Dream, to shout that there was nothing wrong. That everything was fine and he was just a little tired. But the silence was long enough for Dream, he stood up and walked towards his brother. Purpled took a few steps backwards, trying to get away. He didn't want this. Dream would hit him, hurt him, sink a dagger into his stomach.  
"Don't run away, please." Dream whispered. Yup. He was dead. He was a dead man. Dream was gonna kill him.  
Purpled's breath hitched, Dream had embraced him. What was this tactic!?  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want you to wash your arms. If you truly are okay, there won't be anything to hide."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Had he sneered concealer onto the shirt? He looked down, it was a bit sneered but isn't couldn't be visible! It had happened when Dream hugged him!  
"I saw your bandages, two weeks ago. During the beach day." Oh, o h. That explains why everyone had been so nice. Giving him gifts _he hadn't time to open them _, food _which he threw up _and physical affection which he slipped out of as often he could.  
"I, I'm sorry. It's all, all my fault-" his voice cracked. Dream tried to shush him but it wasn't working. Purpled cried like a waterfall, the tears wouldn't stop. They stood there for what felt like hours, maybe they did that even. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dream tried to tell Purpled that nothing was his fault and that he didn't do anything wrong yada yada. Dream shed tears too, they were so sad. Like broken emeralds, shimmering in the sun. Purpled would love to have those eyes instead of his boring, purple ones. Dream's were always filled with love and passion while Purpled's were tired and sad.  
"Purpled, please eat. I can get Niki to make some crackers for you, or something light. Anything you want. Just please don't leave me." Dream almost choked on his words. This only fueled Purpled's crying, he had fucked up so bad. He had done this once or twice before and now he did it again. He never truly learned. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It was exactly three hours, twenty seven minutes and forty two seconds since his breakdown. There was a bowl of crackers in front of him and a Dream too. It was the salty kind. Purpled knew exactly how many calories was in that thing.  
"Please Purpled. Just a bite is enough." Dream cooed softly, taking his bony hand into a soft grip.  
"I- I can't Dream. It's too much." Purpled said, staring at the bowl like it had killed his entire family.  
"How about we eat it at the same time? Would it make it easier?" Dream asked, trying not to upset Purpled but still trying to make the boy eat. He could need it. The younger nodded. Purpled hated how his hands were shaking as he stretched his arm to the glass bowl. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He hated everything, hated how sweet Dream was, hating his body, hating how he couldn't do anything right, hating how he couldn't even eat like a normal human being. He looked at the small cracker in his hand. It looked so innocent yet it was a total nightmare.  
"It's okay bubba, I'm right here." Dream whispered, sweeping a thumb over his protruding knuckles. That made Purpled break down, again. It was just that- that Dream cared about him. He dropped the cracker and muttered that he couldn't do it, he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't a real man (👀👀). Dream stood up and walked towards him.  
"It's okay, just you trying is enough for me right now. I'm gonna fix this, okay?" Dream whispered as he embraced his frail brother. Purpled weakly sobbed into his brother's shoulder.  
This was gonna be hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Dream had finally gotten Purpled to eat three spoons of soup. It may not be much but enough. Dream had almost cried when his brother had taken all three, it made Purpled say Dream was overreacting and maybe be had. But right now? The two were sitting on the couch, watching tv. It was getting dark outside but fortunately mobs couldn't spawn. On the big tv there was some movie about people getting stuck in a video game._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"You know that I'm proud of you, I need you to know that I'm proud of you."  
Dream said, looking into his brother's violet eyes. A bit of that mischievous tint was making its way back, just barely. Purpled nodded and smiled, Dream noticed how his brother's lip quivered a tiny bit.  
"Yup, t-thanks." A happy tear rolled down from Purpled's left eye. After two months of that Purpled ate a half a dinner, almost throwing up but keeping it down. After five months he had eaten one and a half big meals. After a year he could eat normally again. And for his scars? He wore t-shirts and shorts again! He could still see prying eyes at his arms and legs and it made him anxious. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________It would be very easy to fall into a spiral, though he knew Dream would be there at the bottom to walk up with him again.  
He still dealt with mental issues, getting periods he barely got out of bed, but Dream was always there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha friendly reminder that Technoblade doesn't like shipping and I have seen too many Dreamnoblade fics in my life😃🔫 but thank you guys for over SEVEN THOUSAND HITS and remember to eat,sleep and care for yourself<333 I'm mad at ao3 rn BCUZ THE FUCKIN SNIRKLY STYLE WONT SHOW UPPPP >:(((


	21. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary haha  
> purpled gets braces and is self conscious and gets into a fight  
> •°•o•> ←rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just as angsty as you may think!   
> since this is irl au i think we have to abandon the purple eyes colour to a snazzy gray one also we live for that sapnap and purpled sibling action smh  
> also let's make purpled 6'3 even though he radiates 5'8/5'7 energy (: they are all their canon ages :p  
>  trans purpled bcuz we stan 
> 
> slurs (nothin racial!!),  
> fights,  
> blood ig,  
> self harm(ripping up old scars, nipping at skin)  
> bruises and

At first it hurt, making his gum and tongue unusable and then, after the pain had dissolved into pure soreness, he noticed something was wrong. his face was wrong. and on monday his entire being was tired, he had spent all night feeling the metal glues to his teeth. so he was quite ready to die. sapnap almost coughed out his morning coffee when he saw the living ghost walking down the stairs. the coffee had come on his clothes, table and floor.  
"jesus christ, you didn't sleep all night did ya?" sapnap said, wiping the coffee that had come on the table with his sleeve. purpled only gave him the finger and turned around to get a cheap package of yogurt. 

"ey, no need to be rude. anyways, how is your mouth?" purpled had now a spoon in his hand, looking like he wanted to stab sapnap with it.   
"sore." he mumbled, being sure to open the package with his head down so sapnap didn't have to see his braces. his cheeks were more puffy than normal, the braces had made small cuts in his cheeks making them irritated.   
"oh well too bad you weren't blessed with perfect teeth!" sapnap bragged, he gave purpled a big smile. showing off his white and straight teeth. his eyes stung, he prayed that it was from the lack of sleep.

soon sapnap had to leave. he had detention before school for getting into a fight. something about schlatt, a true asshole though he was so incredibly funny, insulting sapnap's boyfriend which led to snapmap here beating the shit out of the poor dude. so, purpled sat in absolute silence. munching on the shitty blueberry yogurt, it had small bits and pieces of the berry that got stuck in his godforsaken braces. why was life so miserable for him?  
the boy sat there, sulking, for about five more minutes before giving up on eating. 

purpled prayed he had enough pocket money to buy some chocolate milk for lunch. three dollars had to be enough but he couldn't think about that now, the school bus was coming in exactly seven minutes and thirteen seconds. meanwhile he threw his dumb yogurt package into the trash he touched the braces. feeling and feeling, they felt weird. being in the way of his speech and his snazzy comments wouldn't come out as well, since slipping a lisp in an argument is like making a spelling error in bedwars then getting north korea public executed for it.   
he touched his two front teeth and then he-

"ow!" he whispered, he had scraped his tongue on the damned thing for the fourth time. you'd think he would've learned not to do that after the first time, which he didn't.   
metallic taste filled his aching mouth and purpled wanted to commit not alive at that point. having to go to a dumb school, with this dumb metall glued to his teeth to change their position and needing to be around people, at the same time??? no thanks, but he knew he needed to get his shoes on before he missed this damned bus. the tall boy out on his white nikes that had been stained with dirt from years of use and threw on some random jacket, it was a bit big but was perfect for the october weather. he couldn't forget his airpods and phone, both he scrambled down in the pocket. geez, this jacket really was big wasn't it?

but purpled didn't have time to check who it was, the bus was coming onto his street and tommy was spamming him to hurry up. so he quite literally ran for his life to catch up with his bus, which he did and swore to himself to never exercise again. 

-

when purpled came into the cramped bus a few pairs of eyes came in contact with him. a few were happy, others not so. it was the people who somehow got offended by his lame insults. tommy, a british boy who was just as tall as he was, was all in the back and of course he was shouting at him to come there. and the worst thing? gustav andersson was two seats in front of the four seats in the back, it was the perfect length to trip somebody. but of course our main character doesn't know that so when he falls head first into his best friend he wasn't too pleased.   
"what the fuck andersson!" tommy shouted, slowly steadying the living ghost who just tripped into him. 

"calm down you at the back!" the middle aged driver shouted, now every head was looking there way. some people stood out, some he had talked to before. a girl named hedda may was stifling a laugh, her brown hair was shining in the early morning sun, another girl ylva may was staring at the two like they were freaks, which they were, all the other boys were stifling their laughter.   
"sorry!" andersson said back, making a apologetic smile before muttering;  
"british cunt." tommy had to physically restrain purpled to stop him from punching the other boy. 

"just ignore him." tommy whispered before practically pushing purpled down on the seat between tubbo and tommy, ranboo lived close to their high school so he didn't have to take the bus. that's lucky for him, poor dude was always picked on for his height. standing tall at 6'6, quite impressive.   
"anyways, i streamed yesterday and got 19 viewers! one even donated a dollar!" tubbo whispered, not wanting gustav to hear. everyone always bugged them to give them their twitch, which they never did. 

"lucky you! i only got twelve but otherwise it was a good stream, too bad a troll came in and was irritating!" tommy said, leaning over purpled and tubbo to look out the window.   
"can you not? i can't hear my music in my airpodss." purpled dragged out the s, he had almost forgotten about his braces until the last s went into a th sound.  
"did you just lisp? right! you got braces two days ago! how is it? does it still hurt?" tubbo asked, bombarding him in questions.   
"no it doesn't! it's fine though i look stupid in 'em, doesn't suit me." purpled mumbled the last part, eyeing andersson carefully. 

"well you always look stupid." tommy whispered, poking purpled in the rib.   
"then you should see yourself." the slightly older bit back. tommy was right about to insult purpled further until the bus suddenly stopped. since no one had their seatbelts practically everyone flew forwards. tommy almost fell to the floor but purpled caught him.   
"you damn kids need to have your seatbelts on!" the old american shouted, everyone looked at their friends and stifled laughter. well, until tommy broke the dam and started to giggle his ass off which let purpled to also let his high pitched giggle loose too which only led to everyone losing it. 

but two people, the driver and andersson. andersson had noticed something, something stuck on a certain someone's teeth.

-

"ranboo! my beloved!" tubbo shouted, easily seeing the split haired boy. people paved a way for the two friends, tubbo was actually solid and it hurt to be run over by him.   
"tubboooo!" ranboo said, hugging his dear friend. tommy and purpled barely saw over the crowd but enough to see a ball of brown hair running. soon the bell rang and they all were off to calculus. 

-

"my braincellsth." purpled muttered, giving tommy the finger under the table when the boy smirked at his lisp. he had started to touch his braces, it was hard and cold and just outright uncomfortable. but thankfully he had sneaked his airpods in, he leaned his head against his head so it was hidden, and listened to some shitty playlist. tommy was sitting to his left, ranboo and tubbo was sitting in front of them. the teacher, mrs dryck, was talking about negative numbers or something. math is probably the most boring subject in school, even pe was better than this even though the snarky remarks from gustav was irritating and outright rude. 

then tommy slipped a piece of paper in his hand, it was a note. 

want to skip after lunch? will has some leftover weed, are u in   
-big man tommyinnnit. 

purpled shrugged before scribbling down some words. 

maybe, if we find andersson well beat him upp.

he slid the note back, not caring about his spelling mistakes or mishaps. he was so tired, being awake all night, and tired of anderson's shit. him and his fellow shit ass named elias. the two had been pointing and giggling at him, even though he never caught his own name he heard the fellow words. 

british cunt  
faggots/fag  
trannie  
bitch boy  
bracey  
etc. 

and honestly? it was more irritating than hurtful. they were like mosquitoes, a sore pimple, yet another breakout of acne or just braces and soon it became enough when he heard them talk about tubbo and ranboo.   
"can you idiots shut your fucking traps for once!" he shouted, turning around to see them in the eyes. he was dead meat, he knew that as soon he saw the glaring pair of eyes. now this wasn't his best insult but it was good enough. the teacher sighed and it drank some of her coffee, she had heard this argument at least ten times. 

"yeah exactly!" tommy agreed, placing a hand on purpled's frail shoulder.   
"oh sorry, did somebody say something? i didn't hear anybody?" shit ass asked, playing oblivious. that ass knew what he was doing. they knew exactly how to get on the fours nerves.   
"do you lack braincells? do you need a restock?" purps asked again before turning around, the teacher looked at him as questioning 'are you done?'. which he only rolled his eyes and placed his hand back, he didn't want shit ass and andersson to notice he had his airpods on him. 

the muttering continued but purpled only ignored, he caught his name at least five times and had to quite literally count to a hundred to stop himself to personally shut the boys up.   
he hated math, and he hated shit ass and andersson. so when he got a paper thrown at him asking if he wanted to have a fight after lunch, he naturally accepted. sapnap had gotten into a fight yesterday so it seemed okay for him to do it. 

-

"are you- like are you actually gonna do it?" ranboo asked, he needed to hunch a little to fit in the disabled bathroom. purpled only nodded, he needed to wash his face and the disabled bathroom was always free.   
"well, we are gonna be right around the corner if you need us!" tommy whispered before not so carefully dunking his friend's head into the sink with water spraying. 

-

(slurs aheaddddd, only the ones you've read on the list)

it was now lunch and purpled was behind the school, waiting for those idiots to come and soon enough the two came. it was an unfair fight, both andersson and shitass being much heavier and shorter, though bigger in the waist, than him but he had reflexes. it was also easy to know it was them, he could easily remember footsteps and it's pace. these were heavy, confident and slow. like they were stalling, just for shits and giggles.   
purpled felt his stomach filling up with dread, why did he agree to this again? but before he could begin to really regret his decision someone pushed him. 

"hello! are you even listening you stupid faggot?" shit ass asked, he had his phone out taking pictures of purpled with i'll intent.   
"oh i'm sorry, i usually don't bother to listen to people who lack brain cells, thorry." fuck, he lisped. purpled wished it wasn't noticeable.   
"we saw you have gotten braces." andersson said, walking closer to purpled.   
"okay? and?" apparently the two boys didn't like that he talked back.   
"don't talk to us like that! show some respect."   
"well i mean this is a conversation."

andersson pushed him once again and he pushed back. even though they were much heavier than him, he was faster and flexible. so he easily came up back on his feet and pushed shit ass backwards, smirking when he saw the boy stumble and almost trip over his own shoes.   
"now that wasn't too nice was it?" andersson whispered before picking up a loose rock. now, purpled thought this was gonna be a normal fist fight but andersson took it a bit too far and purpled started to get nervous. he knew how it felt to get hit by rocks, hell, sometimes he even had phantom touches of it. 

then, it hit him. no but the rock actually hit him, right on his leg. he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice yet another rock hitting him, it now hit him in the chest. it hurt, the binder was already carving into his skin and he didn't need any other rocks thrown at him.   
"oh did that hurt the trannie? does it remind you that you will never be a boy?" those words infuriated purpled, he would show these fuckers. he tackled andersson to the ground, not really noticing that shit ass had come on his feet. he threw a few punches, andersson had gotten a nose bleed. 

"is that all you got? you fight like a girl! oh wait, you are one?" the boy under him spat him in the face, blood following.   
"shut up!" someone took a hold of his shoulder and pushed him onto the ground before giving him a real punch straight on the nose. he heard something crunch and then pain. something seeped into his mouth. then someone pushed onto his ribs and fuck it hurt. he felt something move and someone shouting.

"oh my god! get off him you fuckers!" it was a british accent. tommy? his vision started to blue as the punches only got harder and more frequent. something hit him in the head, a rock? he wouldn't have known, he felt saliva fill up his mouth, a strange smell filling his mouth, splashing onto the ground and then nothing.

-

"andersson and eriksson come to the office?" 

-

purpled was changed into more comfortable clothes, his binder off. sapnap was fuming, he would beat those boys halfway to death if he had the chance. the principal was trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work. purple was zoned out in the corner, staring at his hands. they had pretty scrapes in them, bleeding as he nipped at the skin. tommy, tubbo and ranboo had quite literally been shoved out of the office by the principal. the principal was a young fine man by the name of wilbur soot.   
"of course transphobia has no place in this school so we are gonna get a severe punishment for those two." 

sapnap couldn't hear that, purpled couldn't either, both were too into their own world. soon andersson and shitass entered the office, both acting remorseful.   
"so, boys. mind telling me what happened?" soot asked, arms folded. purpled looked down, he had his arms over his chest. he didn't want to show his chest, not to those pieces of absolute shit.   
"we were just walking around the school and then purpled came here and wanted to fight, we said no but she forced us!" sapnap and wilbur both felt anger fill up inside when they heard the word 'she'. purples was only unresponsive, staring into the ground. 

"do i need to remind you two boys that purpled is a boy? not a female." wilbur spoke with such anger it scared sapnap. he looked down to his baby brother. too tall and too thin to be healthy. he also took note that he was wearing his old jacket, even though it stopped at his wrists and seemed to drown him.   
"oh right, well he wanted to fight and we didn't want to!" andersson exclaimed, fake tears on the brink of his eyes.   
"if you boys didn't want to fight please explain why tommy found purples passed out with a puddle of vomit, a concussion, a broken nose and countless bruises and scrapes? while you two only laughed and continued to throw punches?"

"uh-"  
"beating up innocent students, blatant transphobia and out right rudeness is not allowed in my school, so you two are suspended for two weeks."  
"but-"   
"get out of my office." the two boys didn't talk back. only hung their heads low and gave purpled dirty looks while mouthing slurs.   
"let's get you home purpled, don't pass out." sapnap muttered, too angry to notice wilbur's gaze upon the two. purpled continued to stare into the ground, taking sapnap's hand, even though he was five inches taller than sapnap, and he felt so small and the world so big. 

-

"those motherfuckers." sapnap muttered, gripping the steering wheel.   
"you shouldn't get into fights." the older said, looking at the boy in the seat beside him.  
"you get into fights once a week." purpled muttered, peeling at his skin.   
"plus, it's not like anyone really cares." he added, blinking away tears. boys don't cry, but he wasn't really a boy was he?

"don't say that." purples perked his head up, gritting his teeth to not whimper to the pain in his neck.   
"you scare me when you say that and you just disappear from the world, from me, when this sort of thing happens and it makes me feel like a shit brother." purpled felt shame, shame to the bone. he always had bad coping mechanisms, one was depriving himself of food, skipping sleep, depriving himself of touch, nipping at skin but never cutting or cutting off any social interaction. as a punishment of course, a punishment for getting stress and needing to cope. 

"mhm." he said he couldn't give a verbal response just yet. he barely understood what sapnap was saying, his head was all fuzzy and he wanted to be held. so when they got home, sapnap got out ice cream and gave the when thing to purpled. he only said 'you could need it.' and then put on the tv. which purpled sobbed to himself, eating ice cream, in his biggest hoodie (an old one sapnap had, it was a 2xl. sapnap had gotten it to sleep in but after a while he grew tired of it and gave it to his brother) and not caring about the way his nose nor teeth hurt.   
and roots he was gonna smile, smile until his cheeks hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :] love you all. Drink, sleep and eat<3 sorry i haven't updating much, i have been caught in my own mind and made the mistake to go on twitter 🙂 the amount of bulshitery on that site is astronomical.


	23. Sicko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick purpled, protective sapnap  
> Do i need to say more
> 
> Request from Katherine  
> I have rewritten this chapter four times-  
> No covid au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short, my brain cells are rotting rn

"You sure you are gonna be okay?" Purpled's older brother, Sapnap, asked for the fourth time that day. Sapnap was wearing his usual e-boyish clothing. Black long sleeve shirt with a white t on top, along with cuffed jeans. Purpled was wearing a black hoodie, his nails were painted black too, gray jeans and his usual purple eyes shining.   
"Yes, yes i a-" but Purpled quite literally interrupted himself by sneezing. And it only proved Sapnap's point further.  
"I am." The younger boy tried again.   
"No, no you aren't, go back to sleep and I'll go explain to your teachers." 

Purpled tried to fight back but Sapnap's gaze shut him up, no one wanted to upset Sapnap and it wasn't like the fever was getting to him.  
"Whatever." He muttered, not so secretly hugging Sapnap in the hall, Purpled was actually quite touchy, clingy if you say, but he'll take that to the grave.   
"Don't die on the way home." Sapnap whispered before casually walking away. 

Purpled was now happy that he lived so close to the school as he did. He only needed to walk a few hundred meters, walk up a few stairs and boom, he was home. But it was hard to concentrate with a fever, it was making his brain stuffy and such. He didn't like it, he didn't like not being in control. But he was finally home even though he almost got an asthma like breath when he reached the door. Why were there so many steps? Regardless he knocked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to get some water and ibuprofen. 

Then he quickly swallowed the pills and drank some water, the pills were bitter and the water too warm. Ugh. Now he would have to wait for Sapnap to come home and fuss over him. And it seems to happen too fast. Suddenly Sapnap was in the kitchen, a pile of homework and a concerned face.  
"Hey, hey bud, how you feeling now?" The older asked, being concerned over nothing.   
"I'm feeling fine, tired and hot." He muttered, letting exhaustion hit him. It didn't occur that running while sick could be tiring. 

"That's okay, you want to watch a movie or?" Sapnap wondered, he noticed the change in Purpled's form. How it went slack and seemed to buckle under the weight of his own body, so he easily slipped an unnoticed arm around Purpled.   
"Yeah." Purpled yawned, letting his brother half carry half leading him to the living room. Then the two watched Aristocats. Purpled cried when Marie was about to miss the truck, something about him having emotional attachment to the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up shorter than I thought but the the food i have another fic I'm working on rn<3 take care of urself bb


End file.
